Une question de feeling
by Eris90
Summary: Sanji et ses amis sont en fac. Alors qu'un Gala arrive à grands pas, les problèmes amoureux viennent forcément sur le tapis.
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, bonjour !

Après des années d'inactivité, voilà mon grand retour sur ce site !

Je suis donc de retour avec cette fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira

Manga : One piece

Rating : M

Je précise que ce manga ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour satisfaire à mes fictions !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que la réunion avait commencé. Et comme d'habitude, c'était le bordel et rien n'avait avancé.

Luffy se tenait debout sur la table, le poing levé en hurlant de respecter son autorité tandis que Nami, énervée, lui assenait de violents coups à l'arrière du crâne.

Tous les autres avaient lâché prise depuis longtemps. Usopp et Chopper jouaient aux cartes et Zoro s'était endormi face contre table.

Sanji regardait la scène avec une certaine fascination : la manière dont ils avaient réussi à en arriver là alors qu'au départ, ils devaient simplement organiser un récapitulatif était prodigieux.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que tous avaient rejoint le conseil étudiant du campus de la ville.

L'idée de base était assez noble : réunir des membres des différentes universités afin de réunir tous les étudiants dans des projets progressistes et des activités au long de l'année. Ouais, sur le papier ça avait l'air vraiment bien.

Seulement, avec Luffy pour président, ces activités se résumaient pour la plupart du temps à des fêtes ou toute sorte de banquets durant lesquels il dilapidait littéralement les fonds du groupe, principalement dans la nourriture.

Et il va de soi que très vite, des désaccords étaient apparus avec Nami, la trésorière du groupe.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la rousse les avaient réunis tous ce matin-là, mais à peine arrivé, Luffy avait décidé de monopoliser la parole pour avancer son idée de projet de « grand gala ».

Et ils en arrivaient donc là...

« Je te répète que les caisses sont vides à cause de ta fête de rentrée de la semaine dernière, idiot ! Alors il est hors de question de songer maintenant à un Gala! » Nami se vidait les poumons en secouant violemment le brun qui restait parfaitement impassible.

« C'est normal d'organiser les fêtes ! Les études sont faites pour ça ! »

« C'est pas parce que toi tu glandes depuis que t'es arrivé à la fac que tout le monde doit faire pareil ! » Ils avaient tous prononcé ça d'une même voix.

« J'ai pris ma décision de toute façon » repris Luffy en pianotant sur son portable. « Et j'ai déjà pris une réservation pour une salle le mois prochain ! »

Nouveau coup de la part de Nami.

« Le mois prochain ? Mais t'es débile ma parole, on n'aura même de quoi payer le buffet ! »

« Sanji s'en occupera ! Pas vrai ! »

Il se tourna vers le blond avec un grand sourire, toujours sans prêter attention à son amie dont une veine proéminente commençait déjà à apparaître sur la tempe.

Soudain ramené à la conversation, Sanji se redressa un peu avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux.

« Je suis désolé mais je suivrai toujours l'opinion de Nami-swan. Puis j'ai pas que ça à faire que de préparer à grailler pour une bande d'abrutis qui, de toute façon, ne prendrons même pas la peine de savourer mes plats! »

« Allez Sanjiiiiii ! En plus ça sera une soirée chic avec des petits fours, un orchestre et même un photographe pour prendre les couples en photo ! »

« C...couples? »

L'esprit de Sanji se mis à surchauffer en un seul instant. Il s'imagina immédiatement dans son costume au bras de sa Nami-swan, Robin-chan ou une autre fille splendide en train de sourire devant un objectif.

Devant la réaction du blond, Luffy ricana et approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

« D'ACCORD, ON VA LE FAIRE ! » Le blond s'était levé d'un bond, du sang dégoulinant de son nez.

« Kso cook. Décidément tu penses qu'avec ta bite. T'as donc aucune fierté? »

Sanji se retourna violemment vers Zoro en lui assenant immédiatement un coup de pieds en direction du visage,coup que l'autre esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. « t'es même pas foutu de te battre comme un homme ! ».

« Ferme-là marimo. Tu vendrais tes katanas pour une bouteille d'alcool alors viens pas me parler de fierté. D'ailleurs ça reste juste une occasion de plus pour toi de picoler ».

Le vert avait déjà commencé à sortir son katana, ignorant la voix timide d'Usopp lui rappelant que les armes n'étaient pas autorisées sur le campus.

Les deux se faisaient face, menaçants, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Chopper s'exprima alors timidement « ça... ça pourrait être chouette.. J'ai encore jamais participé à un Gala de ma vie ».

L'intervention eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Sanji et Zoro. Personne n'osait vraiment s'en prendre à Chopper. Il était plus jeune qu'eux, avait sauté beaucoup de classes et commençait tout juste ses études de médecine, bien qu'il montrait déjà un talent certain dans le domaine.

Usopp approuva d'un mouvement vif de tête et tous se retournèrent en direction de Nami avec des yeux de chien battus.

La rousse finit par soupirer, exaspérée. « Très bien débrouillez-vous. J'en ai marre de toujours être la méchante du groupe. Mais ça sera à vous de vous débrouillez pour ramener des fonds. Il est hors de question que j'aille encore quémander à l'administration ».

Luffy sauta au plafond en laissant exprimer sa joie et en prenant Chopper dans les bras. « T'es vraiment le meilleur pour attendrir les cœurs ! ».

Il reprit ensuite un air sérieux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers le reste du groupe « Bien, je compte sur vous tous pour faire de votre mieux ! Trouvez tous des idées pour réunir les fonds et on se réunira dans une semaine pour faire le point et continuer l'organisation ! ».

« Je pourrais organiser une sorte de tombola... » répondit Usopp songeur alors que Chopper le regardait déjà avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le suppliant de le laisser participer.

Sanji repris rapidement son sac posé à côté de lui. « Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours dans quinze minutes moi ! »

Il se retourna mais entendit la voie de Zoro qui l'appelait derrière.

« Attends, j'ai bientôt cours aussi, je te suis ».

Zoro était en fac de sport et Sanji en droit. Les deux établissements se situaient non loin l'un de l'autre et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent donc avant ou après un cours.

Les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient grandi dans la même ville, étaient allé à la même école, et alors que Sanji lui apportait souvent des en cas lorsque Zoro s'entraînait au dojo familial, le vert lui rendait la pareil en allant fréquemment lui donner un coup de main pour faire la plonge au restaurant du grand père du blond.

On peut dire qu'il y avait une sorte d'amour/haine entre eux. Ils avaient toujours adoré se chamailler, mais en contrepartie savaient qu'ils pouvait compter l'un sur l'autre.

« Comment ça se passe les études ? » demanda nonchalamment Zoro. « Je comprends toujours pas au bout de trois ans pourquoi tu t'es pas dirigé en école de cuisine alors que c'est ta passion... ».

« On a pas tous la chance de pouvoir récupérer l'établissement familial. Ce vieux shnock refusera catégoriquement de me laisser l'affaire et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il serait prêt à vivre 200 ans pour s'en assurer. Et puis tu as dis le mot juste : pour moi, la cuisine est une passion. J'ai pas envie de m'en dégoûter en devant préparer tous les jours les mêmes repas à la chaîne ».

« D'accord mais pourquoi le droit ? »

Le blond tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il tira une longue bouffée en direction de son ami qui réagit immédiatement « Arrête de me cracher ta merde dans le visage. Puis t'as vraiment l'air con à essayer de te la jouer mec cool pour pas répondre ».

Sanji rigola doucement.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'être cool toi. Mais bon, pour en revenir au sujet, j'ai choisi cette voie parce que je la trouvais intéressante tout simplement. Elle m'ouvre plusieurs possibilités de voies pour la suite et elle me laisse suffisamment de temps pour cuisiner comme je le souhaite à côté et à aider Zeff au restaurant ».

« La cohabitation est pas trop chiante ? »

« Infernale tu veux dire... Il s'est mis en tête que j'étais toujours en crise d'adolescence à 21 ans et me couve autant qu'il y a dix ans. La semaine dernière il a même décidé de foutre un verrou sur ma porte parce que j'avais invité Vivi-chan à boire le thé l'après-midi sans l'en avertir ».

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Zoro de rigoler.

« Je t'avais dis de te foutre en collocation avec moi. Au moins tu serais tranquille ! ».

« Plutôt crever » Sanji avait dit ça sans aucune méchanceté, sous le ton de la provocation. « Nan et puis tu sais les affaires vont pas terribles. Je vais pas me permettre de mettre des frais inutiles pour le moment pour mon simple confort. Tout sera plus simple quand je serai diplômé ».

« En parlant d'argent, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le Gala ? Vendre des pâtisseries ? »

« C'est tout ce que je sais faire ! Et puis bon, ça me fera pas beaucoup plus de travail que d'habitude. Je fais déjà environ dix fournées de cookies par semaine pour la consommation personnelle de Luffy ».

« Moi j'avais pensé organisé un tournois au Dojo avec entrée payante. Je sais pas encore ».

Sanji tapa sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tâche de laisser quelqu'un d'autre gagner alors ! Personne ne payera pour un spectacle dont ils connaissent déjà l'issue ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on arrive dans l'amphi ! Il serait peut être temps d'arrêter de me suivre ».

Zoro s'arrête, fit un tour sur lui même, incrédule. « Attend... on est pas dans le mien là ? ».

Une veine apparu sur la temps de Sanji. « Nan mais j'y crois pas là. Comment tu peux confondre ton amphi avec le mien alors que t'y es CHAQUE JOUR ! Ça fait trois ans qu'on a commencé la fac et t'arrive toujours pas à te repérer dans le campus ? C'est au moins la vingtième fois que tu me fais le coup alors que les cours ont repris depuis un mois à peine ! »

« Les indications sont mauvaises sur les panneaux d'information ! » le visage de Zoro commença à virer au rouge.

« Depuis le temps tu devrais plus avoir besoin de ces informations kso marimo ! »

Dans l'amphithéâtre, les étudiants déjà arrivés regardaient la scène avec amusement. C'était un spectacle fréquent de voir les deux étudiants se disputer.

En entendant les premiers chuchotements autours de lui, Sanji pris une grande inspiration avant de ressortir pour indiquer calmement au vert la direction à prendre.

Il retourna ensuite à l'intérieur pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, au fond d'un rang.

Une fois ses amis quittés, Sanji était souvent seul. Dédaignant automatiquement les hommes qu'il trouvait rustres, il avait rapidement écarté toute possibilité d'amitié avec ceux de sa promotion.

Quant aux filles, à son grand désarroi, elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses et se réunissaient toujours entre elles, créant un cercle très fermé dont les rires qui parvenaient au blond ressemblait au chant des sirènes.

Le cours commença, mais Sanji n'était pas à ça. Si le droit des sûretés était passionnant dans le fond, le professeur Trébol arrivait à faire détester cette matière à des centaines d'élèves désespérés.

Sanji particulièrement méprisait ce professeur dont la voix était aussi agréable à entendre que les cris de Luffy un jour de diète.

Il prenait donc machinalement son cours, sans chercher à en comprendre le sens, et en laissant son esprit dériver vers le Gala qui devrait donc bientôt arriver.

L'image de lui au bras d'une jolie cavalière, portant une superbe robe s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et il soupira.

Sanji avait toujours idolâtré les femmes. Elles représentaient la grâce même, avec leurs cheveux doux, leurs mains fines et leurs yeux si grands.

Il avait donc toujours mis un point d'honneur à servir ses « princesses » comme elles le méritaient.

Mais malgré cela, et bien qu'il ait déjà eu quelques petites amies, cela n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. Son emploi du temps chargé lorsqu'il aidait au restaurant ou au comité des étudiants, sa cohabitation avec Zeff, son trop plein d'attentions envers les autres femmes. Tout cela n'avait pas joué en sa faveur lors de ses précédentes relations.

De plus, il n'avait jamais été plus loin que de simple baisers, et cela commençait à le travailler sérieusement. Après tout, il était un jeune homme comme les autres, avec des envies.

« Ah...j'ai envie de tomber amoureux... ». Il soupira, ayant définitivement laissé tomber son cours.

Une voix s'éleva alors derrière lui. « Tu sais, ça peut s'arranger. Tu connais déjà ma réponse ».

« Va crever Gin ». Marmonna Sanji sans même se retourner. « Je suis pas encore assez en chien pour émettre ne serait-ce que le début de hypothèse d' aller avec toi quelque part. ».

Le brun derrière lui se pencha un peu en avant pour arriver au niveau de l'oreille du blond.

« Tu es vraiment cruel. Cela dit tu devras peut être commencer à l'envisager quand tu te retrouveras seul pour aller au Gala le mois prochain ».

Sanji se retourna violemment vers lui. « Les nouvelles vont vite décidément. Mais sache que je préférerait encore aller à ce Gala avec Chopper pour unique compagnie que de poser devant un objectif avec ta sale gueule ».

Sans attendre la réponse de Gin, il fit ensuite mine de reporter son attention à Trébol qui interrogeait de très prêt un étudiant dont le malaise était palpable.

Mais malgré tout, les paroles de Gin avait eu de l'effet sur lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à cet événement.

Il prit donc la décision de se mettre le jour même à la recherche d'une cavalière à inviter, emmener à la soirée, épouser et fonder une famille !

A la fin du cours, pendant la pause, il profita de l'agitation des autres étudiants pour observer de tout son saoul toutes les filles présentes. Autant commencer les recherches par là.

Il remarqua rapidement un petit groupe composé de cinq-six filles qui discutaient joyeusement et gloussaient. Il prit discrètement ses affaires et alla, l'air de rien, se placer dans le rang situé juste derrière elles. De la sorte, il pourrait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elles et même s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

L'une d'entre elles, une fille aux cheveux roses, s'extasiait un peu plus fort que les autres. Sanji la connaissait car elle était en groupe de travaux dirigés avec lui. C'était la fille du commissaire de police de la région, Rebecca.

Elle faisait sans nulle doute partie des filles les plus craquantes de la promotion, avec ses courbes parfait et la douceur qui émanait toujours d'elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait plus excitée que d'habitude.

« Il est dans la promo depuis longtemps ? Je l'avais jamais vu avant ! Ni les années précédentes ? ».

Sanji écoutait intrigué cette myriade de filles qui s'extasiaient.

« Il a dû changer de fac ! Vous croyez qu'il vient d'où ? »

« Il a l'air un peu plus vieux non ? »

« En tout cas ça fait deux jours que je l'observe et il est toujours tout seul ! On pourrait lui montrer le campus ! »

« Quoi ? Oh j'aurai pas dû sécher les cours hier...J'aurai pu l'admirer un peu plus ! »

« Chut, le cours commence ! »

Alors que Kalifa commençait son cours de droit pénal en précisant les différentes conditions au harcèlement sexuel, les filles continuaient malgré tout à bavarder plus doucement.

Si d'habitude, Sanji portait une attention particulière au cours de la jolie professeur, cette fois il fulminait. Qui qu'était ce bâtard, il avait déjà l'attention des filles les plus mignonnes de l'amphi. Il n'aurait qu'à faire son choix dans le tas.

Cette idée l'énerva encore plus et il suivit le regard des filles pour découvrir l'identité de ce .

Et la première pensée qu'il eut lorsqu'il découvrit enfin le garçon en question, c'est qu'il était loin d'être parfait.

Il portait un jean rapiécé avec des motifs imprimés et un gilet jaune et noir grossier et visiblement un peu trop large pour lui. Ses cheveux noirs était ébouriffés au dessus de son crâne et, posé à côté de lui, un énorme bonnet blanc et noir.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sanji, c'était les tatouages qui apparaissaient à l'extrémité de ses manches et continuaient sur ses mains et le long de ses doigts.

Merde, est-ce que ce type réalise qu'il est en droit et qu'une certaine image est donc exigée ?

Et pourquoi c'était ce genre de garçon qui plaisait aux filles ? Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que le genre « bad boy » était plutôt efficace envers la gente féminine, mais il avait espéré que plus il grandirait, moins cette tendance serait visible.

Mais en mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté, il devait admettre que le garçon dégageait ce qu'on pourrait appeler du charisme, même s'il ne le voyait que de dos.

Il semblait grand, avec la peau très légèrement halée. Il se tenait de manière désinvolte, le dos contre le banc et se contentait d'écouter le cours qui se déroulait, sans prendre la moindre note.

'Et en plus c'est un glandeur ' pensa Sanji, sans pour autant prendre davantage la peine de suivre le cours.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par son portable qui vibra dans sa poche.

Il le pris discrètement pour voir qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS de Zoro.

'Encore un qui ne fout rien en cours'.

« TU MANGES A LA CAFET' A MIDI ? Y AURA LUFFY ET USOPP ».

Sanji pianota fébrilement sur son téléphone.

« De un, apprends à te servir de la touche minuscule. De deux, hors de question que je manges avec toi et le morfale, surtout si Nami et Robin chéries ne sont pas là. Et de toute façon j'ai un TD à 13h donc j'ai pris ma nourriture pour manger dans l'amphi. ».

Il reçu pour toute réponse, deux minutes après, un smiley triste. Puis il mis son téléphone sur silencieux et le remis dans sa poche.

Tout en prenant le cours, il se remis à songer. A 13h, ce serait l'occasion rêvé pour voir Rebecca sans ses amies et lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Après l'avoir vu enthousiaste à propos du nouvel élève, il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. A midi, il resta dans l'amphithéâtre et sorti un tupperware de bœuf bourguignon qu'il avait fait la veille.

Alors que les autres élèves sortaient en bavardant joyeusement, il senti quelqu'un s'accouder juste à côté de lui.

Il se retourna exaspéré pour voir que Gin s'était arrêté et le regardait avec un sourire.

« T'as finis ta journée je crois non ? » demanda sèchement le blond.

« Comme d'habitude, tes plats ont l'air succulents » répondit le brun en ignorant la remarque. « Tu ferais une parfaite petite femme au foyer ».

Alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à répliquer, un ricanement sonore retentit un peu derrière eux. Il se retourna vivement pour voir simplement la porte du bâtiment se refermer sur les derniers élèves.

Il était sûr que c'était ce type qui avait rit. Cet espèce de connard brun délabré.

Gin ne sembla pas avoir entendu, mais quand il vit le regard noir que lançait l'autre en direction de la porte, il décida de ne pas insister et de battre en retraite pour le moment.

C'est donc seul que Sanji commença finalement son repas. Mais l'appétit n'y était pas vraiment. Il était persuadé que c'était bien le brun aux tatouages qui s'était moqué de lui l'instant d'avant, et l'idée que cette même personne soit la nouvelle coqueluche des filles le mettait tout bonnement hors de lui.

C'est donc rageusement qu'il termina son repas et attendit un peu avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe du bâtiment adjacent.

La salle était déjà pleine et il chercha rapidement Rebecca du regard. Il n'avait que dix minutes pour lui parler avant l'arrivée de leur chargé de travaux dirigés, Spandam.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il réprima un juron. Elle était debout devant une table située à l'autre bout de la salle et parlait en rougissant à son occupant qui n'était autre que ce type que Sanji détestait déjà.

'Bon sang, il est déjà trop tard. Enfoiré, t'as intérêt à traiter Rebecca comme une reine'.

Mais alors qu'il observait la scène de loin, Sanji entendu vaguement le garçon répondre quelque à la jeune femme, puis l'instant d'après, celle-ci sortie de la salle les larmes aux yeux.

C'en était trop pour Sanji. Alors que Spandam entrait dans la salle et commença à saluer les élèves, le blond se précipita au bureau du brun, ignorant absolument le professeur.

« Dis donc enfoiré ! Tu te crois autorisé à faire pleurer une femme ! Rebecca-chan est la fille la plus adorable, alors comment oses-tu te comporter comme un rustre à son égard ? ».

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre garçon de prêt et il eu donc tout le loisir de découvrir son visage.

Ses yeux d'abord étaient perçant, d'un jaune vif et légèrement cernés. Ensuite, ses oreilles étaient percées de deux annaux dorés de chaque côté.

Ses cheveux retombaient le long de ses oreilles jusqu'au milieu de ses joues, et il avait un bouc noir, bien taillé.

Après la surprise de l'intervention de Sanji, un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait l'autre s'énerver devant lui.

« Tiens, la femme au foyer n'est-ce pas ? ». Sa voix était grave et posée. « Il ne me semblait pas que tu faisais partie de la conversation pourtant ».

Sanji allait riposter mais Spandam se racla la gorge et le somma de regagner sa place au plus vite.

Le cour sembla durer une éternité pour lui. Après cette humiliation, il n'allait certainement pas laisser leur altercation finir ainsi.

Après ce qui lui parut être des heures, les élèves sortirent finalement de la salle. A ce signal, Sanji se leva d'un bond pour se diriger à nouveau vers l'autre étudiant qui venait de remettre son bonnet sur ses cheveux sauvages.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe mais le blond se plaça devant lui l'air menaçant.

« Attends un peu connard ! T'imagines pas que j'ai déjà oublié. Tu t'es conduit comme un monstre tout à l'heure avec Rebecca et tu vas immédiatement aller lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir fait pleurer ! ».

Cette fois, le brun fronça les sourcils. Il tira violemment Sanji hors de la salle et l'envoya violemment contre le mur du couloir, lui maintenant le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Écoute-moi bien ». Sa voix ressemblait désormais plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. « La première chose à savoir avec moi, c'est que personne ne me donne d'ordres. Fais le une fois de plus et je te jure que je casse tous les os de ce bras ».

Il essaya de se dégager mais la poigne exercée était trop forte. Il se contenta donc de fusiller son assaillant du regard.

« Ensuite, si tu veux tirer ton coup, arrête de jouer le justicier de la gente féminine. Tu fais tellement homo que même les mecs de la promo s'en rendent compte ».

A l'évocation de la scène ayant eu lieu un peu plus tôt, Sanji se figea. Il n'avait jamais tellement eu envie de frapper quelqu'un et la rage l'immobilisait complètement.

Il cessa de se débattre.

« Et enfin, tu sauras que je m'appelle Law. Comme ça, la prochaine fois que l'envie te prendra de m'interpeller, tu le feras au moins de la bonne manière ».

Alors qu'il disait cela, il l'avait lâché, repris ses affaires et commençait à se diriger vers la sortie en laissant le blond seul dans le couloir.

Avant de sortir, il leva une dernière fois le bras en l'air pour le saluer sans se retourner.

« Allez, à la prochaine Homo-ya ».

C'est une fois seul que Sanji réalisa qu'il était à bout de souffle et avait arrêté de respirer.

Tout se passa vite ensuite, il sentit une boule de rage lui remonter dans la gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler.

« Cet enfoiré ! Je vais buter ! Le buter , le buter, le buter ! »

Il shoota un grand coup dans le mur qui se fissura immédiatement sous le choc.

Pouvant à nouveau bouger librement, il sorti ensuite en trombe, mais Law était déjà parti. Il se mis alors à courir au hasard pour le rattraper. Il serrait ses poings si fort que ses jointures commençaient à devenir blanches.

Au bout de dix minutes finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta pour se calmer.

Il se posa dans l'herbe, à même le sol, et resta ainsi sans bouger pendant une bonne demi heure. Finalement, une voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Toi aussi t'es perdu ? »

Zoro arrivait, face à lui, en tenue de sport, visiblement épuisée et en sueur.

Trop surpris par l'apparition, Sanji oublia sa colère pendant un instant pour regarder son amis d'un air désespéré.

« On était en plein footing et on devait regagner le gymnase... Mais j'ai finit par arriver dans une forêt. Bon sang ça fait une heure que je crapahute comme ça ».

Sanji se mit à rire. Il avait tellement été sur les nerfs toute la journée que voir le marimo aussi désespérant les avaient fait immédiatement lâcher.

Zoro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi connard ! Tu crois que c'est drôle?! ».

Les larmes aux yeux, Sanji hoqueta encore sous l'effet de son fou rire. Finalement, il se releva et frotta vivement son pantalon pour y enlever de l'herbe coupée ».

« Ahhh marimo. On peut décidément rien faire pour toi ! Au moins tu m'auras permis de bien rire. Mais c'est pas tout ça, je dois rentrer moi. Le gymnase est là bas. Tâche de pas te perdre dans la douche ! »

Sans écouter les complaintes de son ami, il se mis donc en route dans l'autre direction. Il ne voulait pas que son ami réalise dans quel état il était.

Il était épuisé, mais fort heureusement, le bus qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer s'arrêtait en bas de l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis toujours avec Zeff.

Comme le vieil homme travaillait au restaurant tôt le matin jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il y était seul la plupart du temps.

Sans prendre la peine de passer prendre une douche, il alla immédiatement s'écrouler sur le lit de sa chambre.

La journée n'avait pas été très glorieuse pour lui et il avait absolument besoin d'arrêter de penser pour l'instant. De dormir au moins une heure ou deux.

Mais même en ressentant ce besoin de dormir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser dans sa tête la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

Il revoyait Law, plus grand que lui, le maîtriser dans le couloir et le regarder avec cet air à la fois supérieur et carnassier.

Après coup, il pouvait s'avouer que, sur le moment, il avait eu peur. Ce type dégageait une aura de supériorité qui, de prêt, était absolument étouffante.

« Un vrai dominateur ». Sanji avait à peine eu le temps de murmurer cela qu'il senti enfin le sommeil le gagner et il s'endormit finalement.

* * *

Et voilà pour le début !

Je n'arrive jamais à me dire si j'ai ou non réussi à écrire un chapitre. Je ressens beaucoup d'émotions quand j'écris et j'essaye au maximum de les transmettre.

J'ai en tout cas pris du plaisir à commencer cette fic, et j'espère que vous aussi !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre. Je me rend compte que je suis de plus en plus enthousiaste au fur et à mesure que je rédige cette fic.

Je m'inspire beaucoup de mon environnement et j'arrive donc plus facilement à m'identifier aux personnages !

Je vous remercie en tout cas de suivre cette histoire !

Blackghost : Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ce début te plaise ! Je tâche d'avancer le plus vite possible, même si c'est vrai que parfois je dois réécrire plusieurs fois un passage, ce qui me prend pas mal de temps ! ^^'

Comme toujours, je précise avant de commencer ce chapitre que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Quand Trafalgar Law rentra chez lui ce même jour, il était presque déjà 21h.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un job au Supermarché de la ville tous les soirs. Ce travail consistait principalement pour lui à laisser ses collègues à la caisse pendant qu'il faisait mine d'aller travailler en rayons, ce qui était d'ailleurs un sujet de dispute régulier pour Shachi et Penguin qui ne supportaient plus le caractère désinvolte et paresseux du brun.

Mais après plusieurs années d'amitié, ils avaient compris que cela ne servait à rien de raisonner Law qui, peu à peu, avait pris la place de « meneur » au sein du petit groupe.

À peine la porte poussée, il fut accueilli par une voix moqueuseprovenant de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« T'es enfin rentré foutu gamin ? J'te préviens, j'ai bouffé ta part ».

Law passa à côté du blond sans lui accorder un regard. « j'espère que Cora-San a confondu le sel avec la mort aux rats. ».

Il marqua un arrêt avant de finalement se retourner vers son oncle qui le regardait d'un air faussement outré.

« D'ailleurs, il est pas là ce soir ? ».

« Nan, il est parti à l'hosto. Il a oublié de mettre des gants avant de sortir le plat du four ou une connerie du genre. ». Doflamingo semblait plus agacé par la situation que réellement inquiet pour son frère.

« Quand tu dis qu'il est parti, tu veux dire tout seul, avec les mains brûlées ? »

Doflamingo leva les bras aux ciels. « A qui la faute ? J'étais sur mon portable et quand j'ai levé les yeux j'ai juste trouvé un mot sur la table dans lequel il me disait tout ça »

«...il a pris le temps de t'écrire un mot avec les mains brûlées pendant que toi tu jouais sur ton portable sans rien remarquer ? » Law ne savait pas bien qui des deux était le plus stupide.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus et prenait la pose devant son objectif, faisant le V de la victoire, avant de se dépêcher de poster le tout sur Instagram.

Il était difficile de croire que cette même personne menait à la baguette la quasi totalité de la ville. Law n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir en quoi consistaient les affaires du blond, mais il savait qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un seul SMS de sa part à Crocodile, le doyen de l'Université, pour qu'il puisse intégrer directement la troisième année de droit à la fac, et ce même après le terme des inscriptions légales.

Tout ce que le brun voyait de son oncle, c'est qu'il était avachi la plupart du temps sur son lit ou le canapé à envoyer des Tweets ou à regarder des films .

Heureusement que Cora-San était là pour le nourrir, sinon son alimentation se résumerait à descendre au camion à pizza du coin de la rue ou à se décongeler des lasagnes industrielles.

C'était un trio étonnant vu de l'extérieur, mais vu que les seules relations que les trois hommes entretenaient consistaient à la vie en commun dans leur 60 mètres carrés, personne n'avait vraiment l'occasion d'assister à leurs scènes de dispute constantes.

Mais cela aurait pu se résumer à un trop plein d'amour débordant de la part de Corazon pour son fils chéri, au dédain du plus jeune pour les deux blonds et à l'autodestruction de Doflamingo.

La plupart du temps, Law préférait sortir et s'imposer chez Shachi et Penguin pour passer la nuit, ou s'enfermer dans sa chambre à lire des mangas, refusant tout contact avec les deux excentriques.

Et ce soir n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Il avait de toute façon déjà mangé, se servant sans vergogne dans les rayons du magasin.

En rallumant son portable, il constata qu'il avait effectivemenr reçu un message de Corazon avec une photo en pièce jointe sur laquelle on voyait le blond, des bandages absolument disproportionnés aux deux mains et affichant malgré tout un sourire rayonnant.

« J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée, je rentre bientôt mais je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit au cas où tu dormirais déjà à mon retour ! » le message comportait de nombreuses fautes _ sûrement dû au fait que le blond ne disposait même pas de ses doigts pour écrire_ et une dizaine de cœurs terminaient le SMS.

Mais Law ne pris pas la peine de répondre et, d'ailleurs, il n'avait que survolé le message avant de passer au suivant.

Cette fois, c'était Shachi qui lui rappelait qu'il avait quitté le travail une demi heure trop tôt et qu'il restait encore l'inventaire à faire.

Rien d'original en somme.

Il lança négligemment son téléphone sur son lit avant de lui même s'allonger et commencer le dernier manga qu'il avait acheté.

C'était une nouvelle série de Boy's Love qui venait juste de sortir et Law devait bien reconnaître qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que quiconque sache qu'il lisait ce genre d'histoires à l'eau de rose. Il avait donc pris le soin utlime de les dissimuler derrière ses Shonen, bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre.

Doffy et Cora-san avaient effectivement décidé très tôt de mettre des verrous à toutes les pièces de l'appartement dès le plus jeune âge du brun. Cette mesure avait été prise à une époque où l'aîné des blonds avait la manie de ramener toutes sortes de drogues et d'armes à feu de son « travail », afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne se blesse (surtout quand ce quelqu'un était Corazon, la plupart du temps).

De fait, c'était la seule vraie intimité dont il disposait. Bien qu'il avait toujours été un enfant plutôt solitaire, jamais il n'aurait même envisagé de faire venir chez lui des camarades de classe ou, depuis plus récemment, des petites amies.

Et pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs années que Law côtoyait la gente féminine. Il s'était avéré que si, étant enfant, il avait tendance à faire peur par son côté froid à ses petites camarades de classe, cela avait bien changé une fois le lycée terminé.

Son comportement n'avait certes pas changé, mais le regard que les filles lui portait, lui, si.

On pouvait donc dire qu'il avait allègrement profité de ce charme nouveau pour assouvir sa curiosité et ses désirs. Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais développé de relation amoureuse avec l'une d'entre elle.

Et pourtant il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter tout un panel : la beauté, l'intelligence, la subtilité.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé plus que du respect dans le meilleur des cas.

Ça ne l'avait pas rendu triste, mais peut être un peu plus sombre. Quand il voyait ses amis parler avec passion de leurs conquêtes, il ne pouvait ni les envier, ni les comprendre.

Au bout de deux heures, la porte de l'appartement claqua et Law commença à entendre les voix de Corazon et Doflamingo retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté.

Comme toujours, il y avait beaucoup de tensions entre les deux frères et une discussion entre eux, même la plus banale, n'était pas possible...

« MAIS BORDEL JE SUIS PAS UNE PRINCESSE DISNEY NON PLUS ! »

….Mais là, le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il ignorait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en moins de cinq minutes de conversation.

Corazon tentait de surpasser le niveau sonore de son frère en chuchotant, mais c'était peine perdue.

« EH BAH QU'ILS APPELLENT LES FLICS ! »

« Tu vas réveiller Law, tais-toi ! »

« JE SUIS CHEZ MOI JE TE RAPELLE ! »

« Bon vous la fermez vous deux ? ». Le brun venait d'entrer au milieu du salon, l'air passablement énervé devant deux énergumènes blonds qui se faisaient face de toute leur hauteur...ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Le blond rayonna immédiatement.

« Lawwwww comment s'est passée ta journée ? Ça va la fac ? Tu as déjà un cercle d'amis ? »

« Et moi, on en a rien à foutre de savoir comment était ma journée ? » bougonnait déjà Doflamingo.

« Ta journée tu l'as passée allongé à regarder des vidéos de chats sur Youtube crétin ! Tu fous rien d'autre dans la maison ! Je suis déjà obligé de me farcir la tambouille quand je rentre du commissariat et même quand je me suis blessé t'as pas bougé ton cul ! »

« Arrête de chialer comme une gonzesse va ! Quand tu te brûle pas, tu te casse la gueule dans les escaliers ou tu te tires une balle dans le pieds parce que t'as oublié de verrouiller ton flingue. Y a pas écrit « garde-con » sur mon front ! »

« Tiens ça me fait penser Law, je crois que le fils du commissaire Dragon est à la fac aussi ! On se disait que vous pourriez peut-être devenir amis ? » ses yeux rayonnaient déjà d'espoir.

« Mais bien sûr Law, fais venir tous les fils de flic que tu croises à la maison, on vous servira des cookies, des joints et de la limonade ! »

Une migraine commençait sérieusement à gagner le jeune homme et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu être au calme pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Il profita d'une nouvelle bataille des deux frère à coups de cuillères en bois pour battre en retraite dans sa chambre, non sans avoir préalablement pris au passage la boite de boules quies dans la salle de bain.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à se prendre un appartement seul, mais pour le moment c'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour garder un train de vie confortable. Même si il craignait pour sa santé mentale à long terme.

Et puis après tout, il avait déjà 25 ans, et même s'il se fichait du regard qu'on lui portait de manière générale, il faudrait bien qu'il se pose lui même à son âge.

Mais bon, avant ça il voulait déjà se focaliser sur la fin de ses études. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps dans son parcours et à ce rythme il risquait d'y être encore à trente ans. Déjà que c'était dur pour lui de supporter les cours avec ce qu'il considérait encore comme des mioches.

Que les filles gloussent sur son chemin l'agaçait déjà passablement, mais il pensait surtout de son altercation avec le blondinet du jour-même.

Étant une personne discrète qui ne se mêle que de ses affaires, Law détestait par dessus tout les personnes bruyantes qui tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie.

Et ce type avait tout bonnement cumulé tout cela, en plus de lui avoir manqué de respect. Le brun n'avait jamais accepté la moindre forme d'autorité, ses deux modèles d'épanouissement étant une espèce de dealer taré et un flic trop émotif.

Il était donc inconcevable qu'un mioche qui fait deux têtes de moins que lui puisse se permettre de venir lui hurler dessus. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Il soupira une énième fois.

« Tch ! Pourquoi mon monde ne gravite qu'autour de cons ? »

« Rumine moins fort le mioche, j'essaye de suivre Danse Avec les Stars ! »

* * *

Le matin suivant, Sanji se réveilla à quatre heure, non sans difficultés. Après l'énervement de la veille, il aurait bien volontiers passé deux ou trois heures de plus au lit puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours avant l'après midi, mais il devait commencer à préparer des biscuits à vendre comme il l'avait promis à Nami-San.

De plus, il était prévu qu'ils mangent tous ensemble à midi ce jour-là, et il était donc hors de question pour Sanji de ne pas préparer de succulents bentos pour ses deux princesses, et éventuellement des boulettes de riz pour les garçons.

C'est donc encore à moitié endormi qu'il se mit à la tâche, essayant malgré tout de faire le moins de bruit possible. Zeff était rentré il y avait environ deux heures et n'apprécierait sûrement pas de devoir se relever pour entamer une énième dispute avec son petit-fils.

Après un moment de réflexion, Sanji décida de partir sur une recette de sablés à la cannelle. C'était rapide à faire, simple, et ça avait toujours son succès auprès des étudiants. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait en vendre une trentaine de sachets aujourd'hui et être tranquille le reste de la semaine.

Il adorait par dessus tout cuisiner, mais seulement pour les personnes qu'il aimait. L'idée de devoir faire un maximum de plats le plus vite possible, sans pouvoir y ajouter sa touche, était sans intérêt.

C'est pourquoi il pris davantage de temps pour préparer le repas de ses amis. Avec le temps, il avait appris les goûts de chacun, et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais servir d'aliments que ces derniers n'aimeraient pas.

Pas d'oignons crus pour Zoro, de champignons pour Usopp ou encore d'épices trop prononcées pour Chopper. C'était plus facile avec Luffy puisqu'il engloutissait littéralement ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Difficile dans ce cas de dire s'il n'aimait pas quelque chose.

Il était presque sept heure quand Zeff se réveilla et rejoignit son petit fils dans la cuisine.

C'était devenu une habitude entre les deux : Zeff rentrant tard et devant retourner au restaurant avant neuf heure, Sanji lui préparait systématiquement son petit déjeuner, même le dimanche alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas cours ou de raison de se lever tôt.

C'était en quelque sorte sa manière de remercier le vieil homme pour l'avoir pris sous son aile et appris l'art de la cuisine. Mais bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire directement, ni même exprimer une quelconque affection à son égard.

Il observa l'homme s'asseoir sans un mot à table et jeter un regard douteux à l'assiette de crêpes disposée juste devant lui.

Il l'écarta sans un mot et se contenta de se faire couler un café et de le boire en silence.

Ce simple acte dédaigneux suffit à faire sortir Sanji de ses gongs. Sans prévenir, il envoya directement un coup de pied en directement de Zeff qui se contenta de décaler son visage de quelque centimètres, évitant de justesse l'assaut.

« Dis vieux schnock, je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permet d'écarter ma nourriture comme si t'avais eu une assiette de merde devant toi ? »

Son grand-père le regarda sans plus d'expression, repris une gorgée de son café et se saisit d'une des crêpes à mains nues, le pointant devant lui comme la chose la plus écœurante du monde.

« Je me fous du temps que t'as pu passer sur ça crétin. Il est évident que ta pâte était bourrée de grumeaux avant que tu la fasses cuire et mon expérience dans la cuisine me donne l'autorisation de refuser la bouffe d'un morveux pas foutu de faire honneur au dessert le plus simple ».

« Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser ! Ma cuisine est excellente, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et je ne supporterai pas que tu gaspilles un plat que j'ai fais pour toi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de foutre ça dans ta bouche ou j'hésiterai pas à le faire moi-même, quitte à revisiter la recette du foie gras avec le tiens ! »

« Tu n'as rien à exiger de moi. Seul un véritable cuisinier peut imposer sa vision de la cuisine aux autres. N'oublie pas que tu restes un étudiant et que ton expérience de vie ne t'autorise en rien à jouer les chefs »

« Évidemment, tu me laisseras jamais toucher à autre chose qu'au produit vaisselle dans ton resto minable ! Pourtant tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma cuisine surclasse celle des porcs que tu emplois dans ton boui-boui ! ».

Passablement énervé, le blond fut interrompu par la casserole d'eau qui commençait à bouillir derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre faire brûler le riz pour les bentos.

Il décida donc de prendre sur lui et, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui Zeff se lever moins de dix minutes après et quitter la cuisine, il débarrassa la table et termina lui-même l'assiette que le vieil homme avait laissé.

Il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait été négligent, mais une fois de plus, la fierté et l'espèce de rivalité qu'il éprouvait envers lui l'empêchait d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

Après avoir terminé d'emballer soigneusement les repas et avoir confectionner plusieurs sachets de biscuits destinés à la vente, il constata qu'il était déjà presque dix heure et demi. Il aurait voulu revoir un peu ses cours, mais il décida plutôt de s'allonger une petite heure avant de partir.

Il était prévu qu'il retrouve tout ses amis à midi à la cafétéria du campus pour manger et parler d'éventuels projets.

Mais bon, comme d'habitude, Sanji savait comment tout se déroulerait. Robin et Nami terminerait bien vite leur repas pour s'éloigner des garçons et Sanji se retrouverait seul eux. Parfois, il pouvait passer le temps à discuter de tout avec Usopp et Chopper, mais en général, les pitreries de Luffy finissait par l'emporter.

Malgré cela, Sanji considérait ces moments comme agréables. Il avait finis par considérer les membres de ce petit groupe comme de vrais amis et c'est pourquoi il ferait toujours son possible pour les soutenir, même si cela voulait dire passer des heures enfermés avec eux dans une salle à préparer des projets stupides.

C'était Luffy qui avait décidé de créer ce groupe il y a un an, alors qu'il arrivait à peine à la fac. Il avait eu comme projet immédiat de réunir un groupe afin de devenir celui qui organiserait les événements les plus mémorables et accessibles à tous les étudiants, qu'ils viennent de familles aisées ou non.

Il avait d'abord été rejoint par Usopp qui lui aussi débutait ses études et connaissait déjà Luffy du lycée.

Puis ça avait été le tour de Zoro, qui visiblement été entré dans leur salle de réunion par hasard, et qui avait fini par se laisser convaincre...et convaincre à son tour Sanji par la suite.

De fil en aiguille, le groupe s'était donc renforcé et avait commencé doucement à se faire connaître parmi les étudiants de la ville.

Ils avaient eu à se battre pour faire passer leurs idées, parfois au sens figuré contre l'administration, souvent au sens propre contre ceux qui cherchaient des crosses à Luffy. Et étant donné le caractère désinvolte du jeune brun, il n'était pas rare que des petits groupes de caïds du campus cherchent à s'en prendre à eux.

Gin, notamment, faisait parti du redoutable groupe de Krieg, un type de presque 30 ans qui avait dû tester toutes les facs différentes, en vain.

C'était aux occasions de leurs nombreux affrontements que Gin avait commencé à s'intéresser de près_ beaucoup trop_ à Sanji. Mais cela faisait quelques mois seulement qu'il avait commencé à se montrer vraiment implicite à son égard.

Avec tout ça, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se consacrer pleinement à ses études. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pu passer de justesse, mais il se rendait bien compte que ça ne pourrait pas durer. éternellement. Il devrait demander des conseils à Robin qui était maintenant en doctorat d'histoire et avait toujours terminée première de sa promotion.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait midi quand le blond arriva finalement à la cafétéria, les bras chargés de sacs.

Il se dirigea directement au comptoir pour déposer tout cela devant un Franky surexcité.

« Ehhhhhhh Sanji ! Faut absolument que je te fasse goûter le nouveau concept : le Café-Cola ! C'est SUPER bon et avec ça t'as la pêche pour la journée entière ! »

« Hum. Non merci ça ira. Et tu sais, tu ne devrais pas suivre à l'aveugle toutes les propositions que te fais Luffy. Souviens-toi le menu « viande crue et cola » que vous aviez proposé pour le petit déjeuner... ».

« Mais là c'est différent ! Tout le monde aime le coca et le café ! Et au moins cette fois, on est sûr que les végans ne viendront pas tout foutre en l'air... »

« Si tu le dis » soupira le blond. « En attendant, tu pourrais mettre ces bentos à l'abri le temps que tout le monde arrive ? Et si tu pouvais proposer ces sachets de biscuit à vendre aux étudiants qui passent ça serait cool aussi ».

« Pas de soucis, je vais SUPER bien les vendre ! ».

Peu de temps après, la salle commença à se remplir peu à peu des premiers étudiants à finir les cours.

C'est Usopp qui arriva le premier, comme à son habitude. Le jeune métisse n'avait pas son pareil pour déguerpir une fois un cours terminé. Chopper était sur ses talons et l'écoutait parler de ses études d'ingénieur avec des étoiles plein les yeux !

« J'aurai dû faire comme toi ! La première année de médecine est horrible... En plus, à cause de la sélection, impossible de se faire des amis. La dernière fois, j'ai eu le malheur de sortir à la pause en laissant mes affaire dans l'amphi. Quelqu'un en a profité pour déchirer tout mes cours que j'avais laissé. Il m'a fallu une nuit entière pour tout remettre au propre ».

Ils avaient tous beaucoup de peine pour Chopper. Comme il était plus jeune que la plupart des étudiants, il était souvent sujets aux brimades. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'un énième moquerie que Luffy avait pris sa défense devant un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés. Depuis, Chopper ne les avait plus quitté.

À côté de cela, c'était sûrement le plus impliqué d'entre tous pour ses études : il avait été élevé par l'une des plus grandes chirurgiennes de la ville et rêvait de devenir médecin à son tour.

Sur les talons des deux jeunes étudiants, Zoro arriva, le front en sueur.

« Tiens marimo Bonjour ! Je suis surpris de voir que tu arrives si tôt et que tu t'es pas perdu en chemin »

Zoro dévisagea Sanji avec un regard noir, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me prendre pour un débile pour une fois dans ta vie ? »

« Tu as finis les cours y a une demi heure Zoro... ». Usopp regretta bien vite ses paroles quand il se retrouva avec un katana sous la gorge tenu par une tête d'algue dont le visage frôlait le rouge pourpre.

« Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance aujourd'hui ! » Robin rigola doucement à la vue de la scène, entrant en même temps qu'une Nami visiblement lassée d'avance.

Sanji oublia immédiatement son envie de se moquer davantage de Zoro et se précipita vers elles pour les débarrasser de leur manteau, ses pupilles ayant déjà mis les voiles pour être remplacées par deux cœurs proéminents.

« Mes chéries ! J'espère que votre matinée s'est bien passée ? Je vous ai préparer un repas complet pour que vous ayez tous les apports nutritifs nécessaires au reste de votre journée ».

« Merci Sanji-kun ! »

« Et nous on peut crever prince de mes deux ? »

« Toi la tête d'algue estime-toi heureux que j'ai pris la peine de vous faire des boulettes de riz, et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à aller te perdre au milieu des bois ».

Une nouvelle bagarre allait éclater mais Nami les calma immédiatement en leur assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne et c'est donc dans le plus grand silence qu'ils s'installèrent tous à une table.

Sanji commença par donner leur repas aux filles avec amour, puis il posa négligemment un plateau rempli d'onigiris, de brochettes et de sandwichs devant les garçons qui regardaient malgré tout les bentos avec envie.

Seul Chopper eu un traitement de faveur et reçu une pomme d'amour étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas trop les repas salés.

Ils avaient tous commencé à manger avec plaisir, mais le calme et la convivialité du repas leur paru bien vite suspect.

« Dites, comment ça se fait que Luffy n'est pas là ? »

C'était Chopper qui avait le plus vite fait le rapprochement entre l'ambiance paisible et l'absence de leur chef. Une fois le fait constaté, tous les autres affichèrent un air choqué.

D'habitude, malgré les nombreux en-cas qu'il prenait pendant ses cours, Luffy n'était jamais en retard pour manger le midi, et surtout pas lorsque c'était Sanji qui préparait le repas.

Qu'il ne soit pas là pour dévorer à lui tout seul la moitié de la nourriture était tout bonnement ahurissant et n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Mais le groupe n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça car pratiquement au même instant, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit en volée et le brun apparu sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire idiot jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh les amis ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau membre pour le groupe ! »

Le groupe regarda avec attention l'individu qui entra à la suite de Luffy et à sa vue, Sanji manqua de s'étouffer.

Law était là, sur le seuil, a moitié étouffé sous le bras de Luffy et visiblement agacé de se trouver là.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement et lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour relier les paroles de Luffy à la personne du brun.

Une fois la surprise passée, son visage passa du blanc au rouge en une fraction de seconde et il se précipita furieux vers le duo.

« C'est une putain de blague j'espère ! » Il ne regardait même pas Law et s'adressait directement au plus jeune. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici ? »

Mais Luffy ne prêtait déjà plus attention qu'aux boulettes de riz qu'il venait juste de remarquer. Il libéra Trafalgar de son emprise et se précipita vers la table, contournant soigneusement son ami.

Tous les autres regardaient avec incompréhension Sanji et le nouveau venu se faire face, l'un jetant un regard plein de haine et le second de dédain.

Mais le blond se retourna bien vite à nouveau vers l'énergumène qui avalait presque entière les onigiris, bien décidé à ne pas s'adresser directement à son ennemi de la veille.

Il attrapa Luffy par le col pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« T'as deux secondes pour m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque »

« Shishishi, tu parles de Torao ? Je sais pas, mon père m'a dit de devenir ami avec lui donc on va le prendre au sein du groupe ! »

« De quoi ? C'est la raison la plus débile que j'ai entendu de ma vie ! Et je te signale qu'on a tous notre avis à donner ici »

Luffy repris son air sérieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'adresser au groupe, il monta sur la table.

« C'est vrai, procédons à un vote ! Qui est pour que Torao nous rejoigne ? »

Chopper et Usopp levèrent la main immédiatement, trop contents à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel ami. Robin regarda Sanji d'un air amusé et leva également la main.

« Bah après tout, c'est toujours une personne de plus pour faire rentrer de l'argent dans les caisses » soupira Nami.

« Moi personnellement j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre. Mais si ça peut foutre en rogne le sourcil en vrille » marmonna Zoro en levant la main sans grande conviction.

« BIEN », repris le chef « Et maintenant, qui est contre ? »

Seuls Sanji et Law levèrent alors la main.

« C'est décidé donc ! Torao est un nouveau membre ! » cria t-il avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois,c'est Law, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent qui pris la parole. « Je te répète pour la dernière fois que je ne veux pas me joindre à vous. Et arrête d'écorcher mon prénom ».

« Mais la majorité a parlé ! C'est comme ça ! Viens plutôt manger avec nous ! »

Le brun ne trouvait rien à répondre, profondément déstabilisé par un argument si insensé.

Il allait définitivement tuer Cora-san une fois rentré. Ce dernier avait passé la mâtiné à le bassiner à nouveau au sujet du fils de son collègue, et à peine était-il sorti de chez lui qu'il avait littéralement été happé par ce gamin.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait au milieu d'une salle remplie d'étudiants qui le dévisageaient comme s'il avait porté le mentaux en plume rose de Doffy.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand l'autre énergumène revint vers lui, une brochette dépassant à moitié de sa bouche pour le pousser vers la table où les autres l'attendaient avec curiosité.

Toujours sans réaliser vraiment, il se retrouva assis à leur table. Une fois la surprise passée, chacun repris son repas et les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

Seul Sanji, resté debout, regardait toujours avec colère le nouveau venu. Le plus âgé remarqua cela et allait faire une réflexion, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne comment, l'autre s'était avancé et avait déposé un sandwich devant lui.

Devant le regard interrogateur, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Te méprend pas, pour moi t'es toujours qu'un sale con. Mais vu qu'il semblerait qu'on soit obligé de t'avoir parmi nous je me dois au moins de m'assurer que t'ai de quoi manger ».

« Tes intentions sont louables Homo-ya. Mais je mange pas de pain ».

Une veine apparu sur le crâne du cuisinier.

« Tu vas bouffer ce que j'ai préparé ! » Puis, réalisant l'insulte « Et mon nom c'est Sanji putain de débraillé »

« Tu me feras pas avaler ce truc dégueulasse. Et je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres ! ».

C'était la deuxième fois en une matinée qu'on portait atteinte à la cuisine de Sanji et, s'il pouvait tolérer cela de la part de Zeff, il était hors de question qu'un espèce de crétin sans aucune notion culinaire le critique.

« Déjà je t'interdis de juger ma cuisine avant de l'avoir goûté ! Et puis qui déteste le pain, toute sorte confondu ! T'es vraiment un gamin ma parole ! »

« Booooon on se calme », une fois de plus, Nami jouait l'intermédiaire. « Sanji, donne lui plutôt une boulette de riz. Quant à toi Torao, évite de t'attirer les foudres de tout le monde dès le premier jour »

« Oui Nami-swwaaaann »

«... » Law décida de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant. Il avait assez attiré l'attention sur lui pour le reste de l'année.

Le repas se termina dans le calme. Le cuisinier avait failli déclencher un nouveau scandal quand il constata que Law avait fait le tri dans sa boulette pour laisser de côté l'umeboshi, mais le regard noir de la rousse l'en avait finalement dissuadé.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent tous en cours, Luffy leur rappela la réunion prévu chez lui le dimanche suivant afin de faire le point et les préparations pour le Gala. « Et n'oubliez pas de commencer à récolter les fonds ! » leur rappela Nami avant de partir la première.

« Eh bah, on dirait qu'entre toi et le nouveau c'est l'amour fou ! »

Sanji n'avait absolument pas envie de se disputer avec Zoro. Cela faisait presque 24 heures non stop qu'il était en colère et il se sentait particulièrement pointilleux.

Son ami sembla le constater car il décida finalement de changer de sujet.

« Au fait, j'ai décidé d'organiser le tournois la semaine prochaine, et je voulais savoir si t'étais d'accord pour préparer un repas pour l'occasion ? »

« Ah marimo, vous voulez décidément me tuer. Mais bon, ça sera l'occasion pour moi de récolter un peu plus d'argent donc c'est d'accord. Par contre il est hors de question que je reste pour assister à ça ».

« T'es sûr ? Pourtant cette année on a une fille qui a rejoins le dojo. Elle participera sûrement »

« De quoi ? Tu vas laisser une femme se battre seule contre des espèces de brute dans ton genre ? »

Zoro lui adressa un sourire de défi. « Elle est pas si faible tu sais ! Elle bat même la plupart des mecs ! Mais si t'as si peur, t'auras qu'a rester pour surveiller ça toi même ! »

« On verra » Sanji ronchonnait. Au fond il aimait bien passer du temps au dojo avec son ami. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été saluer Mihawlk. Lui et Zeff étaient des amis de longue date et c'est comme ça que Zoro et Sanji avaient commencé à se fréquenter.

Il se séparèrent quelques mètres plus loin et Sanji rejoignit son amphi. Il n'était même pas 14 heure et le blond avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui.

Et comme toujours, ces jours-là étaient les plus chargés. Il allait devoir commencer par trois heures de cours de contentieux administratif, matière déjà imbuvable, donné par Kizaru. Autant dire qu'avec la motivation habituelle du professeur, c'était déjà un supplice de rester éveiller.

Après ça, il devrait enchaîner sur une heure et demi de droit de l'environnement, pour terminer avec un TD jusqu'à 20 heure.

Autant dire qu'il allait devoir se faire souffrance aujourd'hui.

Pour finir à son supplice, Law venait juste d'entrer à sa suite et accrocha à nouveau à son passage le regard de toutes les filles.

Il poussa même l'audace jusqu'au bout en décochant un sourire moqueur à Sanji lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler de ses cours de droit pénal.

Quelle peine déjà pour un meurtre sans préméditation ?

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre !

Il m'aura fallu deux semaines environ pour le sortir, mais au final j'en suis plutôt satisfaite !

Je n'écris généralement pas tout d'un bloc, et je cela vient souvent petit à petit.

J'avance un peu chaque jour et ça prend donc un peu de temps !

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà enfin la publication du troisième chapitre !

Je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu plus de mal à le sortir que le précédant (période d'examens où je n'avais envie que d'écrire mais où je n'avais pas une seconde à moi, puis malade, les fêtes et le commencement d'une nouvelle fic en parallèle). De ce fait, j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra : c'est parfois difficile d'avancer sur une partie quand on meure d'envie d'écrire la suite, mais il faut passer par là sans pour autant bâcler !

Dans tous les cas je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos messages qui me font extrêmement plaisir !

 **Lawiki** : Merci beaucoup. Il faut savoir que je passe au moins autant de temps à la réflexion qu'à l'écriture, et il était important pour moi que cette fic fasse rire le lecteur, ou au moins sourire. Alors ton message m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur !

 **LittleWhiteSmileTomates** : J'aime beaucoup à imaginer Law en tête à claques (tout comme Doflamingo et Corazon en frères absurdes!). Je dirai pas que ça change, mais au moins ça me permet de m'attacher davantage aux personnages, et sûrement à les rendre plus humains comme ça ! Contente que ces traits de caractère te plaisent en tout cas !

 **Dodge3** : Contente que ce début te plaise ! Comme je suis moi-même à la fac, j'ai trouvé que ça serait amusant de mettre les personnages dans mon décors (et du coup, ça me permet un peut de savoir de quoi je parle!). Je trouve aussi dommage que ce couple soit peu représenté dans les fics françaises, même si c'est vrai que c'est pas forcément le plus évident quand on regarde le manga !

Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Luffy n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait appeler un exemple à suivre en matière de sérieux, d'assiduité ou d'intelligence. Ni même un exemple tout court d'ailleurs.

C'était le genre de personne qu'on ne pouvait qu'adorer ou détester. Son sens de la justice et sa bonne humeur attirait autant le respect de certains que sa stupidité et sa présence bruyante attirait les foudres des autres.

Ce jour-là justement, c'est plutôt cette seconde catégorie qui faisait la majorité.

À la suite de leur repas du midi, Luffy était particulièrement joyeux. Il avait trouvé un nouveau camarade pour rejoindre leur cause, il avait l'estomac rempli et il commençait déjà à réfléchir à comment il allait organiser la réunion chez lui ce week-end.

Ajoutons à cela qu'il était naturellement plus excité que d'habitude quand approchait la fin de la semaine.

Il résultait de tout cela qu'il exprimait son bonheur de toutes les manières possibles au milieux des cours et qu'il était bien dur pour ses camarades de suivre quoique ce soit.

Cela avait commencé calmement pourtant : il dessinait énergiquement des caricatures des professeurs sur ses feuilles, parlant simplement pour répondre parfois à Hancock.

Mais cela réussissait déjà à créer des tensions, surtout auprès des garçons de la promotion. Boa Hancock était d'une beauté sans pareille et s'en rendait bien compte. Pendant longtemps, elle avait joué de ses atouts auprès des hommes. Et puis, sans que personne ne comprenne comment, elle avait finit par tomber sous le charme du jeune brun.

Cela s'expliquait sûrement par le fait que Luffy était un des rares à ne montrer aucun intérêt physique à son égard. En réalité, Il n'avait tout simplement jamais appris le concept d'amour.

Toujours est-il que du jour au lendemain, la jeune fille ne l'avait presque plus quitté et passait tout ses cours à côté de lui, cherchant désespérément à attirer son attention.

Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle : elle restait assise à le regarder amoureusement et à complimenter ses dessins plus médiocres les uns que les autres.

Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu...et puis le professeur Pica était arrivé. Depuis le début de l'année, Luffy avait systématiquement séché son cours, trouvant la civilisation britannique d'un ennui mortel.

Ce jour-là, Hancock avait réussi à le convaincre de venir assister au cours, non sans avoir longuement insisté.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Il avait suffit à Pica d'annoncer uniquement le titre du nouveau chapitre pour que sa voix de crécelle retentisse dans tout l'amphithéâtre jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Cette voix était des plus ridicules, mais il était connu dans toute la faculté que le professeur était extrêmement susceptible à ce sujet. De plus, sa carrure impressionnante arrivait à imposer assez de respect auprès de ses étudiants.

Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Il n'avait pas fallut trois secondes à Luffy pour entendre la voix relever la tête, et comprendre l'origine de ce son ridicule. Une fois la surprise passée, son visage tourna au cramoisie et, sans même chercher à se faire discret, il éclata d'un fou rire sonore.

Tous les étudiants se retournèrent vers lui d'un air catastrophé mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer et continua de plus belle, tapant maintenant du point la table.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez de si drôle dans le Commonwealth jeune homme ? »

Mais s'en fut trop pour Luffy qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Entre deux fou-rires, le professeur sembla seulement distinguer le mot « Chipmunk » qui revenait souvent.

Ce fut finalement Hancock qui le fit sortir sous le regard mi-agacé, mi-impressionné de ses camarades. Il était toujours plié en deux et tentait de reprendre son souffle désespérément tandis qu'on pouvait entendre toujours des cris de Pica provenir de la salle.

Pour n'importe quel autre étudiant, un rapport aurait été fait au doyen de l'université et il aurait été renvoyé sans sommation.

Seulement, si le jeune homme était connu pour ses actions au sein du domaine étudiant, c'était plutôt ses origines qui le protégeaient auprès des professeurs.

Son père avait été leader dans de nombreuses manifestations dans sa jeunesse, et plus tard, il avait finit par intégrer le corps de police. Cela faisait de lui une personne très respectée, même chez ses opposants politiques.

Et si ce n'était que ça, mais il était également le neveux de Shanks, l'un des quatre adjoints à la mairie de la ville et de ce fait l'une des personnes les plus influentes.

En somme, chercher des ennuis à ce garçon revenait à signer soit son arrêt de mort, soit son décès social.

Et puis, au fond il était loin d'être le pire des étudiants.

Ces dernières années, un nombre impressionnant d'élèves à problème avaient commencé leurs études plus ou moins en même temps. Cela allait de la petite frappe jusqu'aux fils de mafieux.

Si bien que les professeurs avaient eux-même finit par reconnaître que c'était les pires promotions qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur début de carrière.

De ce fait, le corps enseignant se renouvelait sans cesse et seuls les plus tenaces pouvaient se vanter d'enseigner plusieurs années de suite.

De ce fait, un étudiant comme Luffy était tout au plus considéré comme un « emmerdeur ayant bon fond ».

Il n'allait jamais vers les ennuis _volontairement du moins_ et avait même l'audace de chercher à aider les autres. On voyait mal comment après ça on aurait pu lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

Il fallut encore presque dix minutes supplémentaires au garçon pour reprendre complètement son souffle. Hancock lui avait offert un bento qu'elle lui avait préparé comme souvent et cela avait suffit à calmer Luffy le temps du repas.

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur un banc un peu plus loin de l'amphi _la jeune fille avait évalué à dix mètres la distance raisonnable pour que son ami ne puisse plus entendre raisonner le voix suraiguë_.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu n'as pas pu suivre le cours à cause de moi »

Bien que prononcées entre deux bouchées, ces paroles eurent un effet ravageur sur elle, comme d'habitude quand cela concernait Luffy.

Elle se dodelinait et ne parvenais jamais vraiment à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh ce n'est rien, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me donner ce que j'ai raté ! Et puis je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul après tout ! »

« C'est sympa ! » Le brun se leva ensuite d'un bond. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir y aller moi ! »

« Ah, tu as du travail ? »

« Ouais, je dois envoyer des SMS pour rappeler à tout le monde de venir chez moi dimanche. Et éventuellement commencer à réfléchir le gala si j'ai le temps ! Pas une minute à moi ! »

« Je peux peut-être t'aider tu sais ? » Elle avait les yeux brillant d'espoir « Et à ce sujet, tu as déjà réfléchit à la fille que tu vas emmener avec toi pour la soirée ? »

Son visage avait déjà pris une certaine teinte pourpre et elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Le visage de Luffy sembla s'illuminer un instant.

« Bon sang, j'avais pas réfléchi à ça non plus ! Tu vois, je dois encore penser à des millions de trucs ! » Il attrapa la bandoulière de son sac et parti en courant. « Allez, merci encore et à la prochaine ! »

Il crut entendre son amie lui crier quelque chose dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait vite appris qu'avec la jeune fille, une conversation pouvait durer des heures et il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça.

S'il voulait organiser la soirée comme il le voulait, il allait devoir fixer des dates, un lieu, la musique , le buffet etc. Même lui commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de l'ouvrage, et s'il ne voulait pas une leçon de morale finale par Nami, il allait devoir lui aussi se retrousser les manches.

Il s'était en effet avéré que si Luffy n'avait aucune talent particulier, si ce n'est celui de mettre une raclée, il était en revanche plutôt doué pour commander les autres, penser au plus important et redistribuer les tâches.

Le seul ennui était qu'il n'avait aucun sens des priorités. C'est pourquoi il avait malgré tout besoin de tout ses amis pour l'aider.

Il fut heureux de constater en rentrant chez lui que son père travaillait ce jour-là. Monkey D Dragon était un homme sévère et s'il avait surpris son fils à sécher ses cours, il lui aurait certainement fait passer l'envie de recommencer. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait tenu de son propre père, Garp.

Les deux hommes s'étaient efforcé depuis la plus tendre enfance de Luffy à faire du jeune garçon un homme exemplaire.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Ace et Sabo, deux autres gosses de deux ans les aînés de Luffy qui avaient grandi dans le même quartier. Les trois garçons avaient passé la majeure partie de leur enfance ensembles et s'étaient forgés les uns les autres.

Le trio avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné à ses débuts, Sabo étant de la classe bourgeoise et Ace et Luffy plutôt prolétaire, voire précaire.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'on avait fini par les assimiler à des frères, fait que les trois enfants n'avaient jamais contredis.

Si aujourd'hui, Sabo avait dû partir dans une autre ville pour intégrer une grande école de journalisme, Ace lui avait réussi à se trouver un travail dans une prestigieuse entreprise de gardes du corps. Cela lui permettait de toujours garder un œil sur son « petit frère » et de gagner relativement bien sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il n'ai jamais obtenu le moindre diplôme.

Malgré donc les roustes violentes et les remontrances de son père et son grand-père, Luffy n'avait jamais pu acquérir la discipline militaire voulue. Mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à lui enlever de la tête l'idée de partir à la chasse au trésor aux quatre coins du monde et avaient même finalement réussi à le convaincre d'intégrer une fac de langues. Dragon avait au moins l'espoir que cela donne une méthode de travail approfondie à son fils.

En attendant, Luffy tentait au moins d'en donner l'illusion à son père, mais il préférait ne pas aller en cours et rentrer chez lui quand il en avait l'occasion.

Il passa à côté de la cuisine, non sans un regard envieux, mais il savait que son père tenait un inventaire précis des aliments pour s'assurer justement qu'aucun vol ne se fasse. On pourrait penser à une déformation professionnelle, mais ceux qui connaissaient un peu la famille savaient que c'était l'appétit sans fin de Luffy qui avait finit par imposer ces mesures sévères.

De toute façon, il arrivait toujours à cacher un ou deux paquets de chips dans sa chambre, ce qui lui permettrait sûrement de tenir jusqu'au repas du soir.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il en profite pour convaincre son père _ et surtout Garp qui partageait le logement avec eux _ de laisser tout ses amis venir passer la journée chez eux le dimanche. Mais il savait que ça devrait passer : si au début, l'idée d'un groupe d'étudiant avait déplut au commissaire de police, qui redoutait une mauvaise influence sur Luffy, son opinion avait étonnamment changé du tout au tout depuis qu'il avait appris que Nami et Robin en faisaient parties.

Sans doute espérait-il voir là l'occasion pour son fils de se trouver une petite amie qui viendrait mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.

Le brun considéra donc qu'il pouvait sans crainte donner une heure de rendez-vous à ses amis. Au pire, il se contenterait d'annuler au dernier moment et de demander à Brook, un d'une quarantaine d'années du quartier avec lequel il avait sympathisé, de les laisser utiliser une fois de plus l'arrière salle de sa boutique d'instruments de musiques.

Il commença donc à rédiger un message commun à l'adresse de tout ses amis. Alors qu'il allait envoyer, le cas de Law lui revint en mémoire.

Même si le groupe avait voté, il avait peur que cela ne suffise pas à le faire venir. Pour autant, il était hors de question qu'il rate une réunion aussi importante.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il repris le message et ajouta quelques lignes en rigolant avant de finalement appuyer sur la touche « envoi ».

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réponses à présent.

* * *

Le portable de Sanji émit un BIP sonore, le détournant de son habituelle activité : observer les filles de sa promotion.

Celles-ci ayant également entendu le bruit se retournèrent d'ailleurs vers lui, non sans rigoler du malaise apparent du jeune homme.

'Faut vraiment que je pense à mettre ce foutu portable sur silencieux. Ou à casser le figure de ceux qui me textent, au choix.'

C'est donc passablement énervé qu'il se saisit le plus discrètement possible de son téléphone, et très énervé qu'il ouvrit et le message de Luffy.

Pourtant, il dût bien reconnaître que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu lire ce message plus tard.

« Hey tout le monde ! Je confirme donc que dimanche, j'organise une réunion chez moi pour la préparation O-FI-CIELLE du gala qui devrait se dérouler sous peu ! Je vous propose donc de tous venir à 14h avec vos idées et votre bonne humeur :)

PS à l'intention de Torao : mon père à le numéro du tiens et j'hésiterai pas à le faire venir à ta place si tu ta présence venait à manquer.

PPS : Amenez des gâteaux please »

Il s'en fallu de peu pour que le jeune homme ne laisse échapper un petit rire. Law était assis quatre rangées devant lui, son portable posé sur la table devant lui.

Quand le brun consulta le message reçu, il se raidit, et même de dos, Sanji aurait juré voir sa nuque pâlir.

L'instant d'après, il se leva d'un bond, terrifiant à moitié un garçon assis à côté de lui, et pris son sac avant de quitter le bâtiment. Sanji pu voir l'expression de colère sur son visage, ce qui le fit renoncer à toute remarque moqueuse à son égard.

Il consulta rapidement la liste des numéros auxquels leur « chef » avait envoyé le message et repéra bien vite le seul qu'il lui manquait.

Il se demanda vaguement comment Luffy avait pu obtenir si rapidement le numéro du jeune homme, mais bon, il se doutait qu'il avait dû demander à son père, ou quelque chose comme ça. En attendant, il valait mieux l'enregistrer, ça pourrait toujours servir.

Quand le cours fut terminé, il se dirigea vers le gymnase pour attendre Zoro, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire le vendredi.

Avec les horaires de la fac, ils avaient développés des petits rituels à eux. Et le vendredi, à 17 heures, ils allaient ainsi ensembles à l'appartement de Zoro, jouaient une heure aux jeux vidéos, puis Sanji préparait le repas et ils dînaient ensembles en discutant de la fac et en s'engueulant pour un rien. Parfois, Usopp se joignait à eux plus tard et ils terminaient la soirée à boire une bière avant de tous rentrer chez eux respectivement.

C'était une manière plutôt joyeuse de commencer un week-end après une longue semaine de cours.

Une heure plus tard donc, les deux compères étaient donc assis sur le canapé du vert et se disputaient une partie de Super Smash Bros Brawl. Généralement, c'était toujours Sanji qui perdait et finissait pas envoyer sa manette dans la tête de Zoro.

Ce soir-là, il fallu attendre la sixième partie pour que le blond abandonne finalement et ne décide de regarder seulement jouer son ami en fumant une cigarette.

« T'as décidément un niveau pourri ! Enfin, ça ne fait qu'ajouter un domaine à la liste des choses dans lesquelles je t'explose »

« Ferme-là tête d'algue si tu veux pas devoir commander une pizza pour ton repas de ce soir. Et puis tu ne me bats que dans tes disciplines de bourrin. J'attends de voir comment tu t'en sortiras quand tu devras te trouver une nana et la séduire. Parce que c'est pas en lui proposant des soirées consoles ou après midi Kendo qu'elle va kiffer ! »

Zoro lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

« Tu serais surpris du nombre de filles qui me demandent de sortir avec elles ! Rien que cette année, y en a eu trois, dont une de ta promo d'ailleurs je crois ».

« De quoi ? » cette fois, Sanji commençait vraiment à déprimer « En attendant, tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu avec une fille dans tes bras! »

« Parce que c'est pas vraiment dans mes bras qu'elles traînent tu vois ? Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si je devais accepter chaque demande, je suis pas aussi désespéré que toi moi ! »

Nouveau coup de pied évité de justesse.

« Tss, vous méritez décidément pas l'attention de toutes ces demoiselles »

« Vous ? » Zoro haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais cherche pas. Bon, je vais aller faire la tambouille moi, puisque jamais personne ne la fera pour toi ! »

« Ah parce que pour toi c'est à la femme de faire la cuisine ? Bravo le respect ! »

« Déforme pas mes paroles crétin. Mais de toute façon t'es pas foutu de te faire cuire un œuf. Après, ça pourrait très bien être un mec qui te fais la cuisine, je m'en fous de savoir où tu fous ton cul ! »

« Haha non merci ! Pour le moment, je préfère profiter de mon petit chef à domicile ! »

Il était plutôt rare que Zoro rigole ouvertement. À la fac, il arborait toujours un visage dur et crispé. Pouvoir le voir ainsi, détendu, faisait donc plaisir à Sanji. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une relation privilégié avec lui. Mais il considérait aussi que c'était normal après tant d'années d'amitié de savoir comment lui donner le sourire.

Il ne lui fallu une brève inspection des placards pour envisager immédiatement un menu complet pour le soir. Ce serait donc des boulettes de viande accompagnées de pommes de terres sautées et d'une salade verte avec une vinaigrette.

Au bout de trois quart d'heures, un doux fumet commença donc à se répandre dans le petit 25 mètres carré, ce qui poussa Zoro à finalement quitter sa console pour se diriger vers sa cuisine.

Il se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son ami pour observer les casseroles et émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

« J'aurais jamais cru que j'avais de quoi faire tout ça dans mon frigo. Pour moi, ça aurait finit en steak haché avec des pâtes ! »

« Tu peux donc reconnaître que je t'explose à plat de couture dans ce domaine ? »

« Mouais, je sais quand même me nourrir ! Bon, on passe à table ? »

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement. Après le repas, Zoro alla chercher une bouteille de Saké et ils commencèrent à boire joyeusement en discutant.

Sanji tenait moins l'alcool que son ami et s'était donc contenté d'un verre tandis que l'autre buvait directement le reste au goulot comme à son habitude.

« Pfff, ça m'emmerde de devoir faire cette réunion dimanche. Merde quoi, c'est le week-end, j'aimerai bien en profiter pour me reposer un peu ! »

« Que veux-tu, je crois que pour Luffy, y a pas une grande différence entre les jours de cours et de repos » Sanji pris une gorgée de son verre et manqua de s'étouffer par la puissance du spiritueux « Je suis curieux de savoir si Law viendra ou non. En tout cas il risque d'y avoir de l'ambiance ! »

« Mouais, je le sens pas plus que ça ce type. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que c'était pas vraiment le bonheur entre vous deux. Ça t'embête pas plus que ça de te le farcir ? »

Sanji haussa les épaules.

« Du moment qu'il me cherche pas. Puis bon, j'ai l'impression que notre chef adoré à trouvé de quoi le museler. Si t'avais vu sa réaction quand il a reçu le message aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment été blessé dans son amour propre ».

« Très franchement, je me fous complètement de ce qu'il peut bien ressentir. C'est pas comme si c'était un ami ou quoique ce soit non ? » Zoro avait déjà ingurgité la moitié de la bouteille et ne s'exprimait plus aussi clairement qu'il ne le voulait. « Du coup, je sais que je te harcèles un peu avec ça mais ça marche toujours pour mercredi prochain ? »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sanji pour comprendre, son esprit étant déjà embrumé par le verre d'alcool.

« Ah oui ton tournois. Oui, oui, pas de soucis... Je m'occuperai de tout ça mardi. Si je me plante ps je finis les cours à 14 heures, ça me laissera le temps d'aller faire une ou deux courses et préparer un petit truc sympa »

« Merci, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir » Le visage de Zoro rayonnait

Sanji déglutit. Il était habitué à voir son ami alcoolisé, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait qu'il était un peut trop enjoué.

'Bon sang, je suis vraiment un ami pourri pour le trouver glauque quand il est content'

La plupart du temps, les deux communiquaient par brimades, et il ne savait donc pas vraiment comment lui répondre dans ce cas-là.

Mais Zoro ne sembla pas remarquer plus que ça l'ennui de son ami et continuait à parler sans interruption.

« J'aime tellement ta nourriture. Je sais pas comment tu fais, chaque fois que je te demandes un plat, même un que tu connais pas, t'arrives toujours à le faire à la perfection. C'est vraiment un gâchis que t'ai pas fais de cette voie ta profession... »

« Eh bien marimo, tu devrais picoler plus souvent ! Tu m'excuseras de te ressortir tes paroles la prochaine fois que tu te foutras de ma gueule »

Sanji avait opté pour une réponse ironique, mais il était décidément de plus en plus mal à l'aise par son ami. Bon sang, c'était encore pire que lorsque Usopp s'était fait plaqué par sa copine et qu'il s'était mis à fondre en larmes après avoir terminé une bouteille de cidre l'an passé.

Il commençait même à se demander si au fond, ce n'était pas encore une manœuvre de Zoro pour tester ses limites. Mais il écarta bien vite cette hypothèse : jamais son ami n'aurai avoué cela, même pour plaisanter.

Sa fierté était telle qu'il ne complimentait généralement personne.

« Et puis, c'est chiant, avec le droit tu risques de devoir quitte rla ville après tes études. Il y a pas vraiment de débouchées ici... »

Eh.

« Puis moi je me retrouverai seul à tenir ce foutu dojo »

Heyp Heyp !

« On a toujours été ensembles pour se battre, pour que tu me fasses à manger. »

Le poids des paroles de Zoro furent de trop pour Sanji. Il fit mine de regarder son téléphone portable.

« Oh mince, j'ai plusieurs appels en absences de Zeff. Il doit avoir besoin de moi et il va me tuer si je l'ignore encore ! Je vais y aller, désolé ! » le blond se sentait lâche et se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques paroles réconfortantes « et te fais pas de bile tu sais ! On est encore assez loin de la fin des études et rien n'est encore prévu ! »

Mais il constata alors que son ami, avachi sur le canapé, était déjà en réalité à moitié endormi et n'émettait désormais plus que quelques marmonnements ronchons.

Sanji resta un instant debout, sans savoir trop comment réagir. Finalement, il pris son manteau et remis ses chaussures avant d' ouvrir la pote d'entrée.

« Bon, j'y vais hein ! Je te dis à dimanche ! »

« Ouais, ouais... »

Il sorti et referma discrètement la porte derrière lui. Il faisait déjà bien froids dehors pour un mois d'octobre et Sanji se dépêcha de prendre une cigarette pour se réchauffer..

Cette soirée avait été vraiment étrange, et il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait se situer par rapport à cela.

Il avait toujours considéré Zoro comme son meilleur ami, mais pour autant jamais il n'avait réalisé que ce dernier pouvait être pris de telles questions à son sujet.

Il essaya de relativiser malgré tout : le vert avait bu la quasi totalité d'une bouteille d'alcool en un temps record, et d'ailleurs, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait complètement oublié cette conversation le lendemain. Rien qu'avec la gueule de bois en prévision, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas concentrer ses souvenirs sur grand chose.

Et puis bon, le saké lui avait sûrement fait dire n'importe quoi en grande majorité.

Sanji décida donc qu'il garderait cela pour lui, et s'il le pouvait, essayer d'oublier cela. Ce serait évidemment une occasion rêvée pour taquiner son ami, mais lui-même n'était pas assez mesquin pour ça. Si les paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient vraies, alors c'est qu'il était bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître, et l'humilier sur cela ne conduirait assurément pas à une vulgaire dispute.

'C'est décidé oui, je vais faire profile bas et on verra comment ça se passe avec le temps'

Mais au fond de lui, les paroles continuaient à tourner dans l'esprit de Sanji sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

De même qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait sa cigarette en bouche depuis dix minutes sans même l'avoir allumée...

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, une autre âme rentrait chez elle l'esprit tout aussi occupé que cella de Sanji.

En presque 26 ans d'existence, Trafalgar Law avait l'impression que son monde n'avait jamais autant été chamboulé que pendant ces deux derniers jours.

D'abord son arrivée à la fac, ensuite son altercation presque immédiate avec le gamin homo, et maintenant, avant même d'avoir pu comprendre comment, il se retrouvait empêtré dans une histoire de comité étudiant et de réunions.

Pour n'importe quelle autre personne, c'était des épisodes assez communs de la vie. Mais pour lui, qui était habitué à ne dépendre de personne, à ne côtoyer que le minimum syndical d'individus nécessaires au déroulement normal de son existence, c'était tout simplement une prise de tête incroyable.

Tous ces étudiants étaient trop bruyants pour lui, trop actifs.

Et maintenant, ils se permettaient même de le faire danser en faisant planer des menaces au dessus de sa tête.

Et quelle menace. Comme pour un adolescent, Law considérait comme insoutenable l'hypothèse d'une intrusion de son « père » dans sa vie.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner pour lui, et chercher discrètement une brèche dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser pour sortir au plus vite de cette affaire.

Il fallait avant tout qu'il garde son calme.

'Oui, ces derniers jours m'ont vraiment foutu sur les nerfs. Il faut que je me détende et que jje relativise les choses'

Mais les bonnes résolutions du brun sautèrent bien vite alors qu'il entendait déjà des hurlements provenir de l'intérieur de l'appartement alors qu'il n'était encore que sur le pallier.

À peine la porte ouverte, il découvrit un champ de bataille. De toute évidence, Doffy avait foutu un bordel monstre que son frère n'avait pas encore nettoyer.

Mais le conflit semblait pourtant tout autre alors que Corazon plaquait désespérément ses mains sur ses oreilles devant l'autre blond, hilare.

« FERME LA JE TE DIS ! »

« WHO » Law avait été obligé de hurler pour couvrir le capharnaüm et saisir le bras du cadet « Est-ce que ce serait possible de rentrer un jour dans un environnement de vie sain et de pas avoir l'impression de vivre en coloc avec deux enfants ? »

Cora-San afficha un air coupable tandis que Doflamingo adoptait sa position de défense préférée en soupirant dédaigneusement.

« Je suis désolé, c'est vrai qu'on t'aide pas vraiment à te reposer après tes journées. Mais c'est lui ! » Il pointa l'autre blond du doigt d'un air accusateur « Il va me rendre complètement fou ! »

Le brun croisa les bras sur la poitrine, comme le ferait une mère qui attend l'explication de son enfant qui aurait commis une bêtise.

Cela encouragea Corazon qui repris de plus belle.

« Depuis que je suis rentré, il y a deux heures , il n'arrête pas de chanter « Le papa pingouin » en boucle. Il s'amuse à me le foutre dans la tête ! »

Doflamingo, resté en retrait jusqu'à présent se remis à hurler, considérant que c'était la seule solution pour se faire entendre. « J'ai quand même le droit de chanter ce que je veux ici ! Moi je t'emmerdais pas quand tu la chantais à Law ! »

« Mais c'était il y a plus de vingt ans putain ! »

Désespoir et burlesque. C'était les deux mots qui résumaient bien la situation pour Law.

« La première pensée qui me vient, c'est que c'est une drôle de crise identitaire pour un flamant rose. Ensuite, je me dis que c'est pas possible, vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule tous les deux ? »

« Désolé » Corazon sanglotait et tentait vainement d'enlacer le plus jeune. « On arrête, c'est promis, hein Doffy ! »

« Gnagnagna »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! Au fait Law, ça te dirais qu'on aille au cinéma ensembles ce dimanche ? Ensuite, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger un bout en ville et.. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis pas libre »

Nouvel émerveillement de Corazon.

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Tu te serais trouvé une petite amie ? Elle est comment ? Tu veux qu'elle passe à la maison pour que je la rencontre ? »

« Oublie pas les capotes gamin »

« Non sérieusement fermez-là tous les deux » Law lança un regard haineux à son père « Je suis seulement embrigadé dans une bande de débiles, tout ça parce qu'il a fallut que tu demandes à ton chef de dire à son fils de faire ami-ami avec moi. Résultat, je dois simplement aller à une réunion à la con, point barre ».

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! » Le blond sembla ignorer les parties injurieuses de la réponse « Je vais te préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat ! Ça fera plaisir à tes amis ! »

« T'en feras un à la fraise pour moi. »

« Vas te faire voir Doffy ! Commence par changer d'amis et on verra ensuite ! Au fait Law, il y a de jolies filles dans ce groupe ? Qui sait, tu pourrais peut être essayer d'en profiter pour te trouver une jolie petite amoureuse ! »

Il obtint pour seule réponse le claquement de la porte de la chambre de son fils. Corazon attendit encore un instant, puis se tourna vers son grand frère, une expression de béatitude sur le visage.

« Tu te rends compte ? Law a enfin réussi à se trouver une bande d'amis »

« Le papa pingouin va brûler sa valiiseuu »

« C'EST TOI QUE JE VAIS BRULER SI T'ARRETE PAS CRETIN ! »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Je dois reconnaître que je ne savais pas encore bien comment le terminer et que tout est venu au fur et à mesure.

J'espère qu'il aura satisfait vos attentes !

Merci pour votre lecture et bonne fin d'année à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Nouvelle publication de très bon matin (l'avantage d'avoir un voisin qui fout du bordel, c'est que je peux occuper mes nuits blanches à écrire!)

 **Dodge3** : Ton commentaire qui m'a bien fait sourire ! J'ai l'impression de beaucoup redécouvrir les personnages à travers ton commentaire, et ça m'aide à construire la suite avec une vision nouvelle ! Ça me fait également plaisir de voir que cette histoire est suivie et suscite la curiosité ! Ça donne un petit côté stimulant pour écrire la suite ! En bref, merci pour ta fidélité à cette histoire et pour tes encouragements ! En espérant que la suite saura toujours atteindre les attentes !

 **Eve** : C'est un beau compliment que tu me fais là ! Je le dis souvent, mais bon je tiens toujours à préciser que les commentaires sont très encourageants et constructifs ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Lawiki** : Contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous pour lire mes histoires ! Je dois être sadique, mais Law est définitivement la victime parfaite (il paraît que « qui aime bien châtie bien » et je m'y retrouve assez là!).

* * *

Bonne lecture !

« Bien, je déclare cette réunion ouverte ! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme évident de Luffy, il n'obtint pour réponses que quelques vagues marmonnements.

Face à lui, répartis sur les trois canapés du luxueux salon, aucun des sept étudiants ne semblait vraiment ravi de passer son dimanche de cette manière.

Nami et Robin avaient passé la soirée de la veille en boîte de nuit jusqu'au petit matin, et la rousse dormait à moitié, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de la brune dont la fatigue, moins évidente, s'exprimait malgré tout à travers les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Usopp avait passé son samedi soir avec Chopper à lui raconter des histoires d'horreur, ce qui avait conduit à les empêcher tout deux de dormir. Après avoir entendu un grincement, ils avaient veillé toute la nuit, armés d'oreillers et tremblant l'un contre l'autre.

Seul Zoro semblait relativement en forme_ il faut dire qu'il avait passé une grande partie de son samedi à décuver l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille_ même s'il était plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de se trouver là.

Enfin, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sanji et Law ruminaient.

Le blond avait cogité sur sa soirée avec Zoro une bonne partie de sa journée du samedi, si bien qu'il avait réussi à faire brûler le peu de plats qu'il avait eu le courage de faire. Il avait donc subi une sévère remontrance de la part de Zeff, ainsi que de Luffy puisqu'il était venu à la réunion sans rien à grignoter.

Quand il était arrivé, il avait constaté avec horreur qu'il était le dernier, et qu'il ne restait déjà plus beaucoup de places de libres. Il avait aperçu immédiatement le marimo qui lui avait fait un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, mais il avait fait mine de ne pas voir et avait presque filé à côté du brun.

Law, quant à lui, jetait des regards furieux droit devant lui, refusant malgré tout de prêter la moindre attention à Luffy.

Il avait été surpris de voir le blond se mettre à côté de lui et avait été tenté de lui lancer une pique, mais il avait finit par abandonner l'idée. Il avait ainsi pris pour résolution de ne pas adresser le moindre mot à qui que ce soit et cela faisait donc presque un quart d'heure qu'il tenait le rôle de meuble décoratif, ni plus ni moins.

« En tout cas, je suis content de voir que vous êtes tous venu aujourd'hui ! » Luffy s'était tourné vers le brun en disant cela, mais ne reçu aucune réponse de sa part, comme convenu.

« Abrège Luffy... » le ton de Nami était presque suppliant alors qu'elle luttait désespérément contre le sommeil et son mal de crâne. « On sait tous ici que cette réunion ne va mener nulle part, comme toujours, et je pense parler au nom de tous ici en disant qu'on aimerait bien rentrer chez nous avant la nuit ».

Grognement d'approbation de l'assistance.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon travail pour demain » Chopper geignait, à bout de nerfs, visiblement peu habitué à découcher.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, bande de rabats-joie ! Sérieusement, je me demande pourquoi vous êtes à la fac si c'est pour toujours bosser ! Faut rigoler un peu ! A ce sujet, je vous ais pas dit : hier, j'étais avec Boa dans l'amphi et.. »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par les regards noirs de Zoro, Sanji et Nami.

« ...enfin bref ouais. Donc comme vous le savez, j'ai déjà réservé une salle pour le Gala. La date est ainsi fixée au 1er novembre, juste après les vacances d'octobre ! »

« T'es au moins au courant que ça va tomber un mardi soir ? » soupira Usopp.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, golmon, ça veut dire que t'as encore géré comme un pied ! » Sanji avait repris avec énervement. « Pourquoi t'as pas choisi le week-end ou le jeudi soir ? Parce que là, en milieu de semaine, bonne chance pour convaincre la plupart des étudiants de venir ! »

Luffy resta fié, la bouche ouverte. Visiblement, il venait tout juste de réaliser l'impact des paroles du blond sur la situation.

« En plus moi ça va tomber la veille de mon contrôle continue, donc je pourrai pas venir de sûr » nouveau soupire d'Usopp.

« Moi non plus » ajouta Robin avec un sourire

« QUOI ? » choc brutal pour Luffy. « Bon, d'accord ! Je vais changer ça ! Euh attendez, c'est le jeudi dont tu parlais Sanji c'est ça ? Bon...pas de panique, ça va le faire ! »

'Il ne se laisse vraiment pas déstabiliser'. Malgré sa fierté, Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards intéressés à la dispute. Avec un peu de chance, tout cela allait finalement conduire à une annulation de l'événement.

Depuis l'annonce du Gala, il avait comme des palpitations. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se faire une idée du genre de soiré dont il s'agissait à travers les différentes séries qu'il avait regardé. Et si une chose était sûre, c'était que si on l'obligeait à porter un costard et à danser sous des spots, c'était la fin de sa réputation. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si on le connaissait vraiment, à part Shachi et Penguin peut être.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie en constatant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Déjà qu'il se sentait comme un étranger au sein du groupe, mais là il était carrément au bord de l'hyperventilation. Intérieurement du moins.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le sujet à changé ? Il y a trente secondes encore ils se tapaient presque dessus, alors pourquoi je suis concerné tout à coup ?'

« T'es là Torao ? »

Il laissa échapper un « Quoi ? », inconsciemment.

« On était en train de te demander comment tu comptais ramasser de l'argent pour l'événement » répéta Nami. « Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas pouvoir te tourner les pouces et nous regarder faire ? »

« De l'argent ? ». Il avait répété cela, hébété. Il n'avait jamais été question de cela pour lui.

« Pour le Gala. » La rousse s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant, ce qui en temps normal aurait énervé Law. Mais dans le cas présent, il était tellement démuni qu'aucune répartie ne lui venait en tête.

Il s'efforça de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment gagner de l'argent ? Il essayait de se souvenir d'éventuels conseils à ce sujet, mais les seuls qui lui revenaient à l'esprit concernaient des histoires de drogue et de prostitution.

Bon sang, pourquoi c'était toujours la voix de Doffy qui s'imposait dans sa mémoire avant celle de Corazon ? Un vrai virus.

« Tu travailles non ? »

« Hein ? »

Sanji était intervenu calmement, tranchant complètement avec l'état d'esprit du plus âgé.

« Sur Facebook, t'as mis que tu travailles dans un supermarché ».

Ah. C'était tellement stupide que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Oui...oui. Il gagnait déjà sa vie en fait.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier un détail pareil ?

« Oui, à mi-temps » Il tentait de reprendre son calme et de répondre de façon dégagée.

Nami frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « C'est réglé alors ! Tu donneras donc soixante-dix pourcent de ta recette du mois d'octobre pour aider ! Bien, et toi Robin ? »

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester, mais en l'instant présent, il était juste rassuré de voir que l'attention n'était plus figée sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji, mais le blond échangeait joyeusement avec le reste du groupe.

Il lui avait sauvé la mise sur ce coup-ci. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait avec intention ou non, mais toujours était-il que c'était fait. Bon, c'est sûr que vue de l'extérieur, cela semblait être une intervention tout à fait banale, mais pour une personne introvertie comme Law, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il était certain que le blond avait noté sa panique. Oui, pas de doute possible : il était juste à côté de lui et avait forcément dû le sentir trembler au moins un peu.

Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais ne comprenait pas le geste. Le brun ne pouvait pas dire que Sanji et lui étaient en bons termes. Il ne s'adressaient tout bonnement pas la parole sans que cela ne finisse en violent conflit.

Même si l'autre semblait avoir une relation similaire avec celui au cheveux vert, Law avait cru comprendre qu'ils étaient néanmoins de bons amis. Lui n'était même pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon pote. Une connaissance désagréable tout au plus.

« Super ! Je vois que ça avance bien ! J'ai commencé à faire la liste des choses basiques qu'il nous faudrait ! Il faut qu'on voit ce qu'on doit acheter, et ce qu'on peut faire nous même histoire de calculer le budget exact ».

Luffy commença donc à énumérer et le groupe se mis d'accord sur quelques éléments. Comme prévu, Sanji s'occuperait du buffet, à condition seulement qu'il puisse cuisiner chez l'un des autres, et ce pendant deux jours.

« Si le vieux me surprend dans sa cuisine en pleine semaine au lieu d'être en cours, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il me laissera plus toucher à une marmite de ma vie. Et faudra qu'on me donne aussi les cours que j'aurai manqué du coup ». La phrase s'adressait évidemment indirectement à Law.

Zoro s'occuperait des boissons, ayant lui-même une réserve personnelle exceptionnelle, Usopp de la sono et Nami et Robin de la promotion de la soirée en imprimant «discrètement » au bureau de l'administration des affiches et des prospectus. Luffy avait réussi également à convaincre Brook de fournir la sono.

Il fut convenu, afin de laisser Chopper en dehors des magouilles, que le plus jeune se contenterait de fournir les éthylotests aux étudiants à la sortie, et si besoin est, d'administrer les premiers soins.

Nami notait tout au fur et à mesure sur un petit cahier, mais c'était la seule qui travaillait encore vraiment.

Comme prévu, trois quart d'heure de concentration était un maximum pour Luffy qui avait profité de la concentration de la jeune fille pour allumer la télévision et défier Usopp au nouveau jeu vidéo qu'il avait acquis.

Doucement donc, la « réunion », se transforma en une après-midi détente. Sanji se proposa d'aller préparer un peu de thé dans la cuisine pendant que Chopper bavardait avec les filles, attendries.

Toujours à part, Law commençait à se demander s'il avait ou non l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Mais il décida de jouer la carte de la sûreté encore un moment. Après tout, il n'était plus à une demi heure près.

Il jugea néanmoins qu'il pouvait se rendre aux toilettes sans courir le risque de déclencher une nouvelle crise à son égard. Pas que ce fut spécialement pressant, mais cela lui permettrait de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et quitter l'espace d'un instant la pièce trop bruyante à son goût.

C'est donc un peu au hasard qu'il commença à déambuler à travers les couloirs, essayant au hasard les portes qui se présentaient à lui. Il était étonnant de voir à quelle point cette maison était spacieuse, propre et ordonnée. On en pouvait pas se douter qu'un énergumène comme Luffy vivait ici.

Mais il descendit bien vite sur terre quand il entra dans une nouvelle chambre dont le désordre tenait du prodige. Sur la porte, il y avait une petite pancarte sur laquelle se trouvait une tête de mort ornée d'un chapeau de paille, comme celle que l'on pourrait trouver sur celle des pré-adolescents. Il était évident que Luffy gardait sa chambre comme un sanctuaire, ce qui contrastait violemment avec le reste du mobilier.

Law referma bien vite la porte derrière lui quand une odeur douteuse commença à lui venir au nez. Heureusement, il tomba tout de suite après sur la salle de bain, luxueuse elle aussi. Il en profita pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir cette odeur nauséabonde sur lui.

Il décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes, persuadé que son absence ne serait pas remarquée, de toute façon avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cacophonie de la salle de vie.

Mais alors qu'il passait à côté de la cuisine, il fut stoppé par un spectacle intéressant.

Sanji, devant l'évier, essayait de servir du thé dans un service ancien, tandis que Zoro se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés.

Les deux semblaient en pleine conversation et tournaient le dos à Law, de façon qu'il pouvait les voir et les entendre en toute discrétion.

« Pour la troisième fois marimo, y a rien. Bon sang, t'as tes règles aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »

« Mais bien sûr, y a rien ! T'as pas répondu à un seul texto hier, tu refuses de t'asseoir vers moi et tu m'ignores complètement ! Mais sinon c'est moi qui ait un problème ! »

Sanji profitait de l'excuse de son activité pour fuir le regard de Zoro, fait que ce dernier remarqua et qui l'énerva encore davantage.

« Tu me parles comme si j'étais ta petite copine ! Je suis pas H24 sur mon portable tu sais ! Et je me suis tout simplement assis là où y avait de la place ! Et puis merde après tout, pourquoi je perd mon temps à me justifier auprès de toi alors que Nami et Robin attendent leur thé ! »

Law nota que le ton du blond sonnait faux, même pour lui. Il était impossible que cela passe auprès de Zoro.

Gagné. Le vert avait saisit Sanji par le bras pour le tourner vers lui, le forçant enfin à lui faire face.

« Lâche-moi crétin ! J'ai failli faire tomber la tasse ! »

La scène mettait étrangement mal à l'aise le brun. Outre le fait qu'il avait l'air d'un vrai pervers, à moitié caché derrière la porte, la similitude entre la situation et celle qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt entre lui et Sanji était frappante.

Cela n'aurait donc pas dû lui importer plus que ça. Il fut choqué de la violence du geste, et cela lui renvoya comme en miroir sa propre action, avec une étrange amertume.

Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps car l'instant d'après, Zoro l'avait finalement lâché.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis complètement crevé et je crois que tout me monte à la tête. »

« C'est dangereux effectivement ! Ta pauvre caboche est pas faite pour recevoir autant de choses ! T'auras intérêt à la surveiller de près pendant ton championnat, parce que si elle prend encore un coup, j'ai bien peur que tu ne devienne le premier patient officiel de Chopper ! Quoique c'est un spectacle qui devrait me plaire ! »

Sous son air neutre, Sanji avait choisi ses mots avec soins avant de les prononcer. Même s'il avait eu peur de la réaction de son ami, il ne fallait pas maintenant que des paroles ou des actes soient regrettés.

Il n'aimait pas jouer celui qui ne comprend pas, mais pour l'instant il voulait juste balayer ce qui venait de se passer et rassurer Zoro sur son point de vue. Cela sembla fonctionner car il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de retourner au salon sans rien dire de plus.

Bon, c'était pas top, mais au moins la catastrophe avait été évitée pour l'instant.

Se croyant enfin seul, Sanji s'accorda le droit de s'affaisser un peu sur le bord de l'évier pour reprendre son souffle.

S'il avait encore eu des doutes pour le moment, c'était de plus en plus dur de se voiler la face encore longtemps. Il essayait violemment de réprouver toute pensée, mais le comportement de Zoro ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se demander si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus profond qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer.

Il essaya de se remémorer depuis quand les choses avaient vraiment changées ? Cela n'avait quand même pas pu arriver d'un coup, comme ça. Alors pourquoi il n'avait juste rien remarqué ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait moins vu son ami les derniers mois. Rien que cet été, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs vacances ensembles.

Mais Sanji avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ou qui ait pu être un élément déclencheur à quoique ce soit.

Law regardait toujours la scène, trouvant désormais un intérêt franc à ce nouveau tableau. Il avait réussi à réagir rapidement quand il avait vu Zoro se diriger vers la porte et à se dissimuler avant d'être vu. Mais vu son expression, le brun doutait fort que l'autre ait pu le remarquer, même s'il était resté en face de lui.

Mais lui même n'y avait pas porté attention. Il observait plutôt la silhouette accablée du blond en face de lui. Sanji était quelqu'un de très expressif physiquement, ça, Law l'avait immédiatement constaté. Et même en cet instant, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, la posture de ses jambes, l'inclinaison de sa tête et la crispation de ses mains laissaient deviner une profonde détresse.

Law n'était pas quelqu'un d'empathique. Il ne se laissait pas envahir par l'espoir, le bonheur, ou tout autre sentiment exprimé par un de ses congénères.

Il était plutôt du genre à observer, à disséquer les émotions comme l'aurait fait un chirurgien, mais toujours avec un regard purement scientifique.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, une forme d'étouffement le pris à la gorge. Il se surpris à sentir des palpitations et le sentiment d'être opprimé dans son propre corps.

Il décida de mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue, mais sans même comprendre comment, en un instant, il avait fait irruption dans la cuisine.

« Alors Homo-ya, décidément populaire à ce que je vois ! »

Sanji se retourna vers lui, surpris. Mais alors que Law s'attendait à une pique ou un coup de pied, il découvrit surtout de la gêne sur le visage du blond.

Visiblement, il avait visé juste sur les doutes du jeune homme. Une expression douloureuse passa comme un voile sur ses yeux et il se détourna du brun sans rien dire, terminant de préparer le plateau avec les nombreuses tasses.

Law compris vite son erreur et décida de changer de sujet à son tour.

« Alors comme ça tu mates mon profil Facebook ? Ça fait un peu gay-stalker-psychopathe non ? »

« En attendant ça t'as permis de pas passer pour un con non ? » Sanji sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était présentée.

« Mouais, on va dire un point partout. Mais c'est pas moi qui prépare du thé en attendant ! Je crois qu'il manque plus que le tablier en dentelle avec ta chevelure de canari pour pousser le cliché jusqu'au bout ! »

Sanji ricana. « Il n'y a rien de plus raffiné que le thé ! Mais bon, je m'attends pas à ce qu'une brute comme toi comprennes ça ! En attendant, ramène tes bras par ici et aide moi à porter ce plateau au salon tu veux bien ? »

Law s'exécuta. Il pris le plateau des mains du blond avec précaution, cherchant un instant un nouvel équilibre.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Sous la surprise, Law eu pour premier réflexe de lever les mains vers le ciel, balançant devant lui le contenu du plateau qu'il ne tenait, de toute évidence, plus.

La théière se brisa au sol, mais eu le temps d'éclabousser de son contenu un Sanji tout aussi surpris que son aîné. Et une chemise tâchée.

Pendant un court instant, le brun hésita, ne sachant pas où porter son regard entre l'inconnu dans son dos, les morceaux de porcelaine brisés au sol et le blond à moitié brûlé par le liquide.

En une minute, Luffy surgit dans la pièce.

« Grand-père ! » Visiblement, il s'agissait là d'une scène tout à fait normale pour lui.

Sanji et Law se tournèrent finalement pour découvrir un homme relativement âgé, mais malgré tout doté d'une carrure impressionnante. Il devait pourtant avoir plus de soixante ans, mais était taillé comme une armoire à glace.

Son visage était carré , et s'il devait parfois arborer un sourire sympathique, il n'exprimait en cet instant qu'une colère tout bonnement effrayante.

Même Law, pourtant bien doté par la nature, avait l'impression d'être ridicule à côté de lui.

Alors que Luffy courait joyeusement vers lui, le vieillard le saisit dans l'élan par la joue pour le secouer comme un prunier.

« Luffy ! Je peux savoir ce que foutent un serveur et un drogué dans la cuisine ? »

« Aïe ! Awête ! Tu vas m'avacher le visague ! » Le brun tentait désespérément de se libérer, mais la poigne puissante l'empêchait de bouger d'un centimètre ».

« C'est moi le drogué ? » Law semblait abasourdi tandis que Sanji tentait de balbutier quelques excuses, sans grande réussite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet des invitations surprises dans la maison, hein ? »

« Mais j'ai demandé à papa qui était d'accorrrddd »

« Je m'en fiche, ici c'est moi le chef de maison, donc c'est mon aval que tu dois demander ! » Garp avait finit par relâcher son petit fils dont la joue avait pris une teinte pourpre inquiétante.

Luffy tenta une fois de plus de contester, mais ne réussi qu'à recevoir un nouveau coup sur le crâne, particulièrement puissant.

« Allez ! Je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette maison ! Ramène tout le monde à la porte ! »

Le brun obéit cette fois-ci, trop content de l'opportunité de quitter la pièce. Il quitta donc la cuisine, suivit sur les talons par les deux autres, encore sous le choc.

En passant par le salon, les trois constatèrent que leurs amis avaient déjà disparus, sans doute avertis par les hurlements.

Une fois sur le pallier, Luffy se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je pensais pas que ça allait tourner de cette manière! Du coup on est obligé d'écouter la réunion pour aujourd'hui ! »

« T'inquiète pas Luffy, je pense qu'on avait terminé de toute façon ! Mais je crois qu'on va te laisser, ou bien ça risque encore de mal tourner pour toi »

« Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je reçois au moins dix claques par jour depuis que je suis né ! A force mon corps est devenu quasi insensible, et ma peau hyper souple ! Ça doit être ça qu'on appelle la théorie de l'évolution ! »

Un nouveau cri résonna derrière lui et il salua donc une dernière fois ses amis avant de refermer la porter derrière lui.

Une fois dans la rue, Sanji ne pu retenir un fou-rire, et même le brun s'autorisa un sourire amusé.

« Bon sang ! Encore deux journées comme ça et il me faudra un nouveau cœur je crois ! Bon sang, et ma chemise qui est encore trempée ! »

« Désolé pour ça... »

« Bah c'est rien, je la foutrait à la lessive ce soir. J'espère juste que mon grand-père ne me fera pas la même misère que celui de Luffy ! »

« Il fais quand même pas loin de moins cinq degrés tu sais. Tu vas te choper une pneumonie avant d'arriver chez toi ! »

Sanji ricana. « Les remords te font avoir de la compassion maintenant ? »

Law esquissa un nouveau regard moqueur. « Qui sait ? Enfin, je me sens bon prince. J'habite à cinq minutes d'ici. Je vais te filer un truc histoire que tu crèves pas ».

Sanji voulu protester, mais il réalisa qu'il commençait effectivement déjà à grelotter et que sa chemise humide commençait à devenir glacée. « Pas un de tes pull immondes j'espère ? »

« Le plus moche de tous ! »

« Un vrai chevalier servant ! Et c'est moi que tu traites d'homo après ça ! »

« Ouais, t'es tellement gay que ça gicle sur moi ! »

« T'as vraiment des pensées tordues. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un quartier assez lugubre. Le genre d'endroits que Sanji évitait plutôt au quotidien, et qui, en ce début de soirée, n'avait rien de rassurant.

La plupart des réverbères étaient cassés, plongeant la rue entière dans une obscurité quasi totale. Il jura même avoir vu une ombre se faufiler derrière un immeuble situé non loin d'eux.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand HLM de plusieurs étages, donnant l'impression d'être une vraie tour depuis l'extérieur.

Law tapa rapidement une combinaison sur le digicode et la lourde porte s'ouvrit dans « bip » strident. La cage d'escalier était plutôt sale, et en voyant le brun se diriger vers les escalier, Sanji en déduit que l'ascenseur devait être en panne également.

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'habites pas au premier étage ? »

« Au septième ! C'est le moment de montrer que t'en as dans les pattes ! »

Le reste des étages n'étaient pas beaucoup plus éclairés que le reste, et Sanji avançait pratiquement à tâtons, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber en ratant la dernière marche du pallier.

Il avait beau apercevoir le brun devant lui, il avait du mal à se rassurer dans ce silence pesant.

« Tu vis tout seul ? ».

« Nan. Oh, et à ce sujet, je préfère te prévenir »

Ils venaient de passer le cinquième étage et le brun parlait donc de façon saccadée entre deux reprises de son souffle.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour que les deux débiles avec lequel je partage l'appartement soient là quand t'arrive. Le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de les ignorer complètement et de pas leur répondre s'ils te parlent ».

Sanji allait demander des explications, mais au même moment, Law s'arrêta enfin devant une porte et l'ouvrit dans la volée.

'Bon, j'imagine que fermer sa porte à clef c'est aussi en option ici'.

Sanji entra à sa suite et n'eut pas le temps d'essuyer ses pieds qu'en un instant, une sorte de tornade blonde avait surgit de nul part pour fondre sur Law. Le blond allait intervenir, mais quand il constata que l'autre ne semblait qu'au plus agacé, il en déduit qu'il ne devait peut être pas s'agir d'une attaque.

« Laaaaaw bonsoir ! Je veux tout savoir alors, c'était comment avec tes petits copains ! »

En observant de plus prêt, Sanji finit par donner des traits à l'homme. Il était grand. Très grand même. Il dépassait largement Law qui pourtant faisait à lui seul plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il avait donc des cheveux blonds, mi-longs qui retombaient devant ses yeux que l'on pouvait malgré tout deviner bleu.

Après la surprise, Sanji fut surpris de constater l'immense tendresse qui suintait littéralement de tous les pores de l'homme. Il était tout bonnement incroyable de trouver un individu comme lui dans un endroit aussi malfamé.

« Quand t'auras finit de m'étrangler, tu pourras peut être remarquer que je suis pas seul et arrêter de me faire passer pour un con non ? » grogna Law, évitant les baisers que le plus âgé tentait de déposer sur son front.

Les paroles firent lâcher prise à Corazon qui jeta un coup d'œil curieux par dessus l'épaule de son fils. Quand il aperçu enfin Sanji, sa mâchoire tomba au sol et il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de voir la mort en face de lui, ne laissant échapper qu'un long râle.

Law lui flanqua une claque dans le dos.

« Arrête de faire le guignol ! Tu vas lui foutre les boules avec ta tronche d'illuminé ! »

Mais l'homme se dirigeait déjà vers Sanji, le saisissant violemment par les épaules.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Law, Tu as vraiment amené un ami avec toi à la maison ? »

Sanji afficha un sourire crispé, pas vraiment sûr de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

« Enchanté Monsieur, Je m'appelle Sanji. Désolé de venir chez vous si tard »

« Et en plus il connaît les formules de politesse ! Bon sang, ça fait vingt ans que j'attends ça ! Il faut que je vous prépare de la limonade et des cookies ! »

« Calme-toi deux secondes tu veux ? Sanji est juste passé parce que sa chemise est trempée, alors avant qu'il meurt de froid ou assommé par tes conneries, je vais vite aller lui chercher de quoi se changer pour qu'il puisse vite rentrer chez lui ensuite ».

« Ah non attend ! » Corazon avait presque arraché le bras de Law pour le retenir. « Il doit au moins rester dîner avec nous ! Et puis Doffy doit voir ça aussi ! » Il se tourna vers le couloir. « DOFFY, VIENS VOIR TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Je te préviens que s'il se ramène je te butte ! »

« Qui tu vas butter gamin ? ». Trop tard. Doflamingo s'avançait déjà dans le salon, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et les yeux fixés sur son smartphone.

« Lèves deux secondes les yeux de ton portable pour voir ça ! Law a amené un ami ! »

L'autre blond leva négligemment les yeux. Enfin, c'était beaucoup dire car il portait en cet instant même une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Il s'approcha du blond, et s'accroupit presque pour que son visage arrive à la hauteur de Sanji.

« T'es pas le roux ».

« Finement observé Sherlock » grommela Law.

« Mais non Doffy, tu confonds avec Penguin » corrigea Corazon.

« Et toi tu confonds avec Shachi, crétin ». Cette fois, le brun était tout bonnement exaspéré.

Doflamingo rapprocha son visage, au point qu'il touchait presque celui de Sanji qui observait l'homme d'un air choqué.

« T'es le fils de flic ? » lui demanda t-il d'un ton lugubre.

« Eu... non ? »

Le plus âgé se relave d'un bond, retournant immédiatement sur son téléphone. « Okay. On bouffe quoi ce soir ? »

« Doffy ! Tu peux pas te montrer un peut plus mature ! T'es sensé être un adulte raisonnable je te rappelle ! »

« Et toi t'es sensé être le bras armé de la justice. Donc bon, l'agneau il me fout la paix ».

Law en profita pour tirer Sanji à travers les jambes des deux frères pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira et se dirigea machinalement vers son armoire.

« Ce sont tes parents ? » demanda timidement Sanji.

« Mon père et mon oncle. » Law finit par sortir un sweat qu'il jugea un instant et qu'il lança négligemment au blond. « Tiens, c'est un peu trop petit pour moi donc ça devrait t'aller ».

« Ah, merci ! »

« Je te laisse te changer ici. Je te proposerais bien d'aller dans la salle de bain mais j'ai peur que l'autre con ait encore ramené je ne sait quoi. Moi en attendant je vais essayer d'aller les calmer un peu. Je crois que ta présence a causé un débordement affectif à Cora-San ».

« Il a l'air gentil »

« Côtoie-le une journée entière et tu me donneras ton nouvel opinion après ! Allez, à tout de suite ». Law sorti ensuite de la chambre, laissant Sanji tout seul dans la pièce.

Il était fatigué. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de l'être autant. Il en leva avec difficulté sa chemise qui collait encore à sa peau et frissonna quand son torse se retrouva à l'air libre.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le haut que venait de lui donner Law, et même s'il tait encore trop grand pour lui, il ne le remarqua même pas.

Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir incrusté dans l'armoire. Le haut était noir et arborait un symbole jaune. Comme une sorte de smiley bizarre.

Il prit un instant ensuite pour observer la pièce plus en détail. Elle était petite, indéniablement, comme le reste de l'appartement. En vérité, rien que la chambre de Sanji devait bien faire la moitié à elle seule de l'espace de vie qu'occupaient les trois réunis. Sinon, la décoration était plutôt sobre. Le peu de place restante était occupée par un bureau, un lit et une étagère sur laquelle trônait différents livres et mangas.

Une chambre d'étudiant tout à fait ordinaire finalement, et qui correspondait bien à la personne taciturne de Law.

Au bout de deux minutes, il décida finalement de sortir de la pièce pour retrouver Law et Corazon, tout deux assis sur le canapé du salon.

Le brun le regarda un instant, un peu dérouté de le voir porter un de ses vêtements et non pas son habituel costume trois pièce.

Le plus âgé, lui, regardait toujours Sanji avec un grand sourire, comme si le Père Noël en personne avait fait son apparition au milieu de l'appartement.

Il y eu un léger silence que le blond décida finalement de rompre.

« Merci encore pour le haut, je te le ramènerai une fois que je l'aurai lavé » il se tourna vers Law qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout de suite réprimandé par un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son père. « Encore désolé d'être arrivé ainsi » il s'adressait cette fois-ci à Corazon. « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! »

« Mais si, reste ! Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas ! Tu peux bien rester dîner avec nous ! »

Law voulu intervenir, mais Sanji sourit poliment. « Non je vous assure, je vais rentrer ! Je me sentirai mal d'abuser de votre hospitalisé. Et puis, je n'ai pas prévenu mon grand-père, il doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas encore rentré ».

« Bon..très bien » répondit Corazon, déçu. « En tout cas n'hésites surtout pas à revenir ici quand tu veux, ça sera avec plaisir ! Law, ramène-le chez lui, il est tard ! »

« Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira ! Ma ligne est près d'ici et il y a encore beaucoup de bus à cette heure ! »

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, le brun sur ses talons. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit et regardait toujours le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Sanji lui tendit une main que Law saisit.

« Bon et bien, je te dis à demain du coup ! Merci encore pour m'avoir dédommagé ! »

« Ouais. À demain ».

Il referme la porte derrière Sanji et allait retourner dans sa chambre quand il frôla la crise cardiaque alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Corazon en se retournant.

« Putain, mais quoi encore ? »

Le blond affichait un sourire heureux, et observait encore la porte par laquelle Sanji avait disparu d'un air rêveur. « C'est vraiment un gentil garçon »

« Tu l'as vu que pendant cinq minutes ! Arrête de coller des étiquettes aux gens comme ça ! »

« Peut-être, mais il me donne vraiment une bonne impression. Il est tellement poli, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est qu'un mioche débile de la fac ! Un foutu gosse qui tourne autours des nanas comme une mouche autour de miel et qui me prend la tête pour un oui et pour un non ! »

« Tu rougis ! » le taquina le blond. « En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais réussi à te faire un ami Law »

« Rah vas-mourir ! »

* * *

Sanji arriva finalement chez lui une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait un peut menti à Cora-san en lui disant qu'il était attendu par son grand-père, Zeff étant déjà au restaurant depuis longtemps.

Mais il ne se sentait pas de rester encore dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas très à l'aise quand il ne connaissait pas les personnes et ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer.

Et puis, au fond, il ne connaissait pas Law si bien que ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait manger chez Zoro et Mihawk.

La pensée de son ami lui raviva la scène de l'après-midi, et il décida de la balayer d'un coup de tête.

Pour ce soir, il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Après un repas rapide, il se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre, au lieu d'aller s'attarder un peu devant la télévision comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ce soir, il se sentait tout bonnement trop fatigué et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller s'allonger dans son lit.

Alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama, il se rappela qu'il portait sur lui le haut de Law.

Il dévisagea un instant et le porta naturellement à son visage pour sentir l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il était relativement propre, le brun n'avait pas dû le mettre depuis des années, mais il pouvait malgré tout distinguer une légère odeur musquée, mêlée à celle de parfum. Celui de Law.

Il le plia soigneusement, se jurant de faire une lessive le lendemain, et se changea rapidement avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Finalement, cette journée aura été moins « ennuyeuse » qu'il ne le craignait. Et, même s'il n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus sur lui, le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie du brun lui avait appris à cerner un peu plus la personne qu'il était.

'On va dire qu'il est passé du statut de « connard » à celui de « crétin serviable »'.

* * *

Pfou, je suis bien contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre !

Il est presque quatre heure du matin, j'ai cours dans six heures et je me sens un peu dans le même état de panique que Chopper !

Mais je suis satisfaite malgré tout ! L'histoire avance et je visualise un peu plus à chaque chapitre où tout cela va mener !

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! À la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours à tous !

Je suis contente de voir que vous continuez de suivre cette histoire !

 **Dodge3** : ça me rassure de voir que l'avancée est ressentie ! C'est difficile parfois de faire évoluer des relations dans un temps « réel », tout en faisant avancer l'histoire pour ne pas ennuyer ceux qui vont la lire ! C'est justement surtout compliqué avec Zoro et Law : j'essaye sans cesse de me demander si à ce moment là, je vais pas trop vite, ou si ça ne colle pas avec leur comportement etc ! Je dois reconnaître que j'ai vraiment du mal à m'empêcher de faire systématiquement intervenir Corazon et Doflamingo ! Je prends un malin plaisir à les intégrer au maximum à l'histoire, et c'est chaque fois une vraie bouffée d'oxygène d'écrire les passages de vie en communauté de ces trois-là ! En tout cas, merci encore pour tout le soutiens que tu m'apportes à travers tes commentaires ! Bisous à toi !

 **Amaranphine** : Ah j'ai connu ça moi aussi ! Je passe le plus clair de mon temps sur la section anglaise de One Piece, mais c'est vrai que ça demande parfois un travail de traduction assez fatiguant (j'ai du mal à lire une dizaine de chapitres à la suite, comme je peux le faire pour les fics françaises). En tout cas je suis flattée si j'arrive à te motiver à écrire sur ce couple, et ça sera avec plaisir que je découvrirai tes futures histoires à leur sujet ! Merci pour ton message, et à très bientôt !

 **Lawiki** : Je dois bien reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas moi même à ce que la situation parte autant en vrille quand j'ai commencé le chapitre précédent (j'essaye de faire les choses normalement, et là, il y a cette voix qui me dit « tiens, ça serait marrant que Luffy sorte une connerie à ce moment là, nan ? »). Avec tout ça, je dois me faire souffrance pour revenir au sujet principale et développer un peut les relations, au lieu de toujours essayer de rendre Law cinglé ! Merci encore pour tes messages, comme toujours, et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Lorsque Law partit pour la fac, le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en une nuit.

Après le départ de Sanji, la veille, il s'était littéralement fait harceler par son père et son oncle, le premier voulant connaître l'âge, les passions et le groupe sanguin du blond, et le second cherchant en vain le numéro de téléphone du livreur chinois situé à deux rues de là, et persuadé que son neveu l'avait dissimulé.

Après un replis stratégique dans sa chambre, il s'était ensuite souvenu en catastrophe qu'il avait une dissertation à faire en liberté publique pour sa séance de travaux dirigés du lendemain matin. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait commencé le droit, et il n'avait aucune notion de méthodologie pour cet exercice. Il avait donc passé une bonne heure sur internet pour trouver son bonheur, puis s'était mis à la tâche.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Corazon qui, moins d'une heure plus tard avait fait irruption dans la chambre du jeune homme, fracassant à moitié la porte verrouillée et en larmes. Apparemment, il venait de voir un film « bouleversant » à la télévision au sujet d'un chien qui attendait le retour de son défunt maître jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse lui même par mourir.

Le blond lui avait donc tenu la jambe pendant une heure, suppliant son fils d'adopter un Shiba Inu, ou un Saint Bernard avant que Doflamingo ne puisse s'empêcher de s'immiscer à son tour dans la conversation, clamant qu'il préférerait un crocodile. Bien entendu, le débat lancé avait continué avec, d'une part les deux frères, assis sur le lit à se hurler dessus et de l'autre, Law, à son bureau, tentant désespérément d'avancer dans son travail.

Résultat, même après le départ des deux « parasites », il avait encore dû veiller jusqu'à cinq heure du matin avant de pouvoir enfin mettre un point final à sa copie.

De fait, il commençait les cours à huit heure et abandonna donc vite l'idée de se reposer un peu avant de partir. Il avait donc terminé sa nuit à lire un manga, puis était parti assez tôt, résolu à quitter l'appartement avant que les deux blonds ne se réveillent.

Et il était donc là, à errer dehors, le jour n'étant pas encore tout à fait levé. Il faisait froid et il choisit donc l'option de marcher rapidement jusqu'à la faculté pour se réchauffer un peu. Tant pis s'il arrivait trop en avance, de toute façon, les salles et les amphithéâtres seraient déjà ouverts.

Le sol était un peu gelé et il dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se ramasser à plusieurs reprises, tout en essayant de maintenir en place son éternel bonnet qui menaçait de s'envoler à chaque bourrasque.

En plus du vent puissant, une légère pluie verglacée commençait à tomber et il dû presser encore le pas et marcher le plus possible sous les perrons pour se protéger un maximum. C'était définitivement un temps pourri pour la saison, celui qui Law détestait le plus.

Il ne pu retenir un soupir libérateur lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur le campus. Malgré son acharnement, ses cheveux étaient trempés quand il arriva enfin devant sa salle de cours. Il avait dû faire et choix et avait préféré protéger son couvre chef en le mettant dans son sac pour le reste du trajet.

Histoire d'ajouter encore plus de bonheur à sa journée, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de radiateur dans les pièces destinées aux TD. Il ne pourrait donc pas compter sur sa première heure pour se réchauffer.

Mais bon, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester à l'extérieur. Il fut un peu étonné de constater qu'il y avait déjà de la lumière dans la pièce, mais entra néanmoins sans attendre.

Il poussa la porte et allait se diriger vers la même place qu'il avait la dernière fois, quand il remarqua qu'une autre, située presque derrière la porte, était déjà occupée.

Naturellement, c'était Sanji. Qui d'autre ?

Le blond, tiré comme d'habitude à quatre épingles, n'avait pas encore remarqué son arrivée. Il regardait droit devant lui d'un air fatigué et de la musique s'échappait des écouteurs qu'il avait enfoncé dans ses oreilles.

Law regarda son potable. Il n'était pourtant à peine sept heure. La plupart des étudiants n'arrivaient que cinq ou dix minutes avant l'heure, et il se demanda si c'était une habitude du jeune homme. C'est vrai que, pour les quelques cours en commun qu'ils avaient eu, il était systématiquement arrivé après lui.

Il constata que, même après de longues secondes, le blond ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il faut dire qu'il était arrivé silencieusement, et puis, il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir du monde arriver à cette heure-ci.

La situation arracha un sourire à Law. Il commençait à apprécier de pouvoir observer les individus sans être vu. Et depuis hier, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il pouvait profiter de cet avantage sur Sanji. Il faut dire que ce dernier ne semblait pas très réceptif aux présences étrangères, ou alors peut être qu'il était certainement trop confiant.

'N'importe qui aurait pu arriver dans son dos sans même qu'il ne le remarque'. En ayant cette pensée, le brun décida cette fois d'en profiter.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il dû se retenir pour ne pas rire. Il était important qu'il garde toujours un air sérieux, question d'image.

Toujours sans un bruit, il s'approcha de là où Sanji était assis, prenant bien garde à ne pas se trouver dans le champ de vision potentiel du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive finalement juste derrière lui, touchant pratiquement le dossier de sa chaise.

Il profita encore quelques instants pour observer Sanji par dessus ses propres épaules. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des néons de la salle ne fonctionnaient pas et son ombre ne fut donc pas projeter sur le bureau du blond qui, cette fois, pianotait sur son téléphone à la recherche d'une nouvelle chanson à écouter, sans se rendre compte de la «menace » qui planait sur lui.

'J'ai l'impression de voir un mini-Corazon. C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf sur sa propre situation !'. Mais avant que les remords ne puisse le faire changer d'avis, il décida d'agir.

Tout se passa très vite. Il leva le bras, la main tendu au dessus du blond, et l'instant d'après, il laissa retomber sur la tête du jeune homme son bonnet, lourd car gorgé d'eau.

L'objet atterri comme une masse sur le crâne de Sanji qui, au contact, donna un grand coup pour pousser sa table devant lui et se lever d'un bond.

Il arracha à la volée ses écouteurs qui le coupaient encore du monde et se retourna violemment pour se retrouver face à un Law qui avait bien du mal à dissimuler un sourire victorieux.

Toujours sur le coup de la surprise, il porta ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux et retira avec dégoût le bonnet en laine trempé qui dégoulinait le long de sa nuque.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » une veine commençait à pulser sur son front alors qu'il jetait un regard assassin et tendait à bout de bras l'objet du délit.

« Je n'ai fais que rétablir l'ordre des choses, rien de plus ! »

« L'ordre des choses ? Quelle nouvelle connerie tu me sors encore là ? »

« Il pleut. Et pourtant t'as pas une goutte de flotte sur toi. Je dois avouer que ça m'a légèrement frustré. Alors je me devais d'agir ! »

Le blond regarda l'autre comme s'il avait un fou en face de lui. Et c'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs. Puis il constata qu'effectivement, les cheveux de Law étaient aplatis et que son jean, habituellement clair, était plus sombre à l'endroit où il n'avait pas réussi à se protéger de l'averse.

« On croirait quand même pas, à te voir, que t'es un putain de gosse. En attendant, reprend ton truc, c'est dégoûtant ! » il balança le bonnet en direction du brun pour accompagner ses paroles. « Et puis va quand même falloir que tu m'explique ta logique ! Hier tu me files un pull de peur que j'ai froid, et aujourd'hui tu te démerde pour que je chope froid ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute, t'as trop une tête d'innocent ! Forcément que ça donne envie de t'emmerder ! »

« Super, merci beaucoup ! Et pour hier soir donc ? »

« Je te l'ai dis. Tu faisais tellement gay que j'ai été déstabilisé. J'ai dû te confondre pendant un instant avec une nana. En général c'est toujours les filles qui se retrouvent trempées et désespérées sous la pluie. »

« Connard. Il te manque vraiment une case » en disant cela, Sanji avait remis en place sa table qu'il avait éjecter quelques mètres en avant.

Law le regarda faire, mais cette fois, il fut surpris de voir le blond se poser sur la chaise de droite, contre le mur de la salle, et non pas à gauche comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sanji finit par se retourner pour fixer avec interrogation le brun qui n'avait encore pas bougé.

« Tu viens pas t'asseoir ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une manière si naturelle que cela déstabilisa complètement le brun. Il avait prévu de faire cette crasse à Sanji pour le mettre en rogne, une fois de plus. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il l'invitait à se mettre à côté de lui.

Pour le coup, on peut dire qu'il se sentait un peu con.

« Ah, notre relation avance d'un nouveau stade ? Maintenant je dois carrément passer le cours vers toi ! »

« Si tu préfères aller te poser tout seul comme un con sans ami à l'autre bout de la classe, tu peux toujours le faire. Moi je m'en fout » les joues du blond avaient rosi légèrement.

Il avait agit sans vraiment réfléchir, plutôt par réflexe. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de son après midi de la veille sur le même canapé que le brun, il trouvait que ça allait dans la continuité des choses.

Mais il avait oublié qu'après tout, Law et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Pourtant, l'instant d'après, et malgré ses paroles, l'autre vint finalement poser ses affaires à côté des siennes avant de tomber lourdement sur la chaise voisine.

Sanji lui lança un regard étonné, mais le plus âgé se contenta de détourner la tête, comme mystérieusement attiré par le tableau en cet instant précis.

« Tu me fais pitié tout seul dans ton coin »

« Bah voyons. C'est dur de toujours rester à l'écart, pas vrai ? » taquina Sanji, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Mais ça risque pas de nuire à ta réputation de beau gosses solitaire ? »

« C'est l'impression que je te donnes ? » ricana le brun. « Je vais vraiment finir par croire que mes impressions sont justes. »

« Suffit de voir la manière dont toutes les filles te regardent crétin ! Puis bon, c'est pas gay de reconnaître que t'es loin d'avoir le pire physique de la fac ! »

« Je suis flatté. Mais j'aimerai bien que t'arrêtes de m'insulter entre chaque phrase, ça serait agréable ».

Sanji se retourna vers lui. « Ou bien tu me menaceras à nouveau comme la dernière fois ? Tu sais, j'ai pas l'impression que ça te correspondes de jouer au connard. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui me correspondrait alors, docteur ? »

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant mais haussa finalement les épaules. « Peut être commencer par sourire de temps en temps. Et je parle pas de ton espèce de rictus de psychopathe ! Mais bon, après tout je suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils. Ta famille ne t'en donnes jamais ? »

« Je censure automatiquement toute parole inutile qui viendrait de la bouche de ma « famille ». Et puis je penses que tu auras remarqué que j'ai pas vraiment grandi au sein d'un foyer qu'on pourrait qualifier de conventionnel ! »

Sanji n'ajouta rien. Bien sûr, il avait bien constaté par lui-même que des choses clochaient quand il était passé chez le brun la veille. Mais bon, il doutait fort que Law soit le genre de personne à parler ouvertement de sa vie privée. Il voyait bien, en lui parlant, que le jeune homme pouvait clore la conversation à tout moment si le sujet ne tournait pas comme il le souhaitait. Il commençait tout juste à pouvoir lui parler relativement « normalement », et il n'allait pas commencer à provoquer des crises pour des sujets tabous. Et d'ailleurs, au fond, ça ne le regardait pas.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire et, petit à petit, les autres étudiants commencèrent à arriver en discutant joyeusement. Quelques regards surpris se posèrent sur Law et Sanji, et quelques murmures furent prononcés au sein des différents groupes. Il faut dire qu'une semaine auparavant, les deux semblaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer_ tous se souvenaient de l'intervention de Sanji_.

Le blond remarqua bien vite cela, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas comme si il portait un quelconque intérêt à l'avis des garçons de sa promotion.

Il aperçu Rebecca arriver avec une amie, et ne pu s'empêcher de l'interpeller pour la saluer, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, mais quand elle vu le brun assis juste à côté du blond, elle se contenta de répondre par un sourire gêné et de se dépêcher d'aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible.

« Pfff, tu m'aides vraiment pas idiot... »

« De quoi ? » Law semblait complètement désintéressé par son environnement.

« Nan, rien, laisse tomber. »

Law haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Spandam qui venait juste de faire son entrée. Comme toujours, le professeur affichait un regard hautain. Il avait mis des années avant d'enfin obtenir un poste à l'université, mais depuis, il ne ratait pas une occasion pour vanter sa position à qui voulait bien l'entendre. La plupart des autre enseignants ne voyaient en lui qu'un incapable, et il n'avait pour le moment que droit de tenir une classe réduite de travaux dirigés, mais cela ne semblait pas lui importer plus que ça. Il profitait pleinement du peu d'autorité qu'on lui accordait vis à vis des élèves et se montrait, la plupart du temps, injuste envers tout le monde.

L'homme se tenait debout derrière son bureau, le torse bombé, survolant sa classe d'un regard sévère.

« Bonjour à tous. J'ai appris que vous aviez enfin terminé la semaine dernière le chapitre sur la laïcité avec en cours magistral. Je suppose donc que vous n'aurez eu aucun problème pour réussir parfaitement la dissertation que je vous avais demandé de faire pour aujourd'hui. Je vais donc m'empresser de passer parmi vous pour les ramasser, après quoi, je vous donnerai la correction que j'attendais de votre part ! »

Une vague de protestation passa parmi les étudiants, la plupart n'ayant pas pris la peine de faire sérieusement l'exercice. Sanji, lui, rendit sa copie sans rien dire. Il avait pris de l'avance et était plutôt satisfait de son travail.

C'est donc avec un regard mauvais que Spandam commença à annoncer le plan, content de voir les visages se décomposer devant lui. Il s'attarda particulièrement à faire l'inventaire de toutes les erreurs qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir sur les copies, ce qui lui valu, une fois de plus, la haine de son auditoire.

Sanji n'avait pas à écrire grand chose. Il était content de constater que, dans l'ensemble, il avait plutôt bien réussi et devrait au moins s'en tirer avec la moyenne, chose rarissime avec le professeur. Il profita du temps où ses congénères prenaient la correction pour jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin de table. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Law ruminait. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés qu'à l'habituelle et il serrait si fort son stylo dans sa main que le blond craignait de le voir exploser à tout moment.

Heureusement, le cours se termina peu de temps après, faisant quelque peu retomber la tension palpable jusque là.

« On dirais que tu t'es planté, foutu tatoué ? »

« C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ? » grommela Law.

« J'en cherche un bien pour toi, et je dois dire que celui-là me plaît bien. Alors ? »

« Alors tu t'en foutes non ? J'ai foiré, j'ai visiblement fais toutes les conneries à pas faire et je me dis que j'aurai eu meilleur temps de pioncer cette nuit que de m'acharner sur s'te connerie ».

« C'est bizarre, t'as portant pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à se soucier de ses résultats scolaire non ? »

« Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de déterminer quel genre de mec je suis, ok ? » il avait répondu ça sous le coup de l'énervement, et quand il vu l'expression désolée de Sanji, il regretta immédiatement. Bon sang, si ce type n'était pas aussi sensible...

« Tu as sûrement raison. Après tout, je te connais pas. »

Le brun se gratta la tête, gêné. Il était parfois très impulsif sans même s'en rendre compte.

« C'est juste que ça me gave sur le principe. Je suis plutôt perfectionniste, et même si je préfère glander la plupart du temps, j'aime pas louper ce que j'entreprends. Je comprends même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Pour moi, j'avais fais un bon boulot ! »

« Tu étais où avant de venir ici ? »

Sanji avait posé la question avec intérêt, si bien que, pendant un instant, Law pensa qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Je suis désolé mais je vois pas en quoi ça te regardes ».

« Du calmes, c'est pas pour m'incruster dans ton intimité ! Mais tu as débarqué comme ça, alors que visiblement t'étais pas là les années précédentes. Et je me dis que si tu galères, c'est que t'as tout simplement pas les bases qu'on apprend en première année. » Sanji tentait de lui expliquer calmement la chose, mais c'était dur pour lui de choisir les bons mots pour ne pas braquer le brun.

En même temps qu'ils discutaient, ils avaient quitté la salle pour se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre où devait se dérouler le cours suivant.

Cette fois, Law s'assit naturellement à côté de Sanji, sans même s'en rendre compte, tout en continuant à discuter avec lui.

« J'ai jamais eu à faire ce genre d'exercice avant. » il s'était contenté de répondre cela, mais la réponse paru satisfaire Sanji qui approuva de la tête.

« D'accord, du coup c'est normal que tu sois largué. À la fac, tout ce que t'as pu apprendre avant te sert à rien, et il faut s'adapter au correcteur que tu vas avoir, même si ça te semble pas logique. »

Il était obligé de hausser le ton. Il y avait plus de cent cinquante élèves autour d'eux et il était difficile de se faire entendre dans ces circonstances.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais prendre un moment pour t'expliquer ça. Je dois encore avoir mes notes des années précédentes, ça peut toujours te servir » Sanji avait proposé cela avec un sourire, content d'avoir l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus le brun. De toute façon, il adorait rendre service de manière générale, et peut être qu'après ça, l'autre le prendrait pour autre chose qu'un gamin.

Law, très surpris de la proposition, cherchait une réponse quand une voix moqueuse s'éleva juste derrière eux.

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais que tu rejetais mes avances uniquement pour des questions de bords. Mais je vois qu'en fait, t'as juste jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vas finir par me rendre jaloux tu sais ».

Gin s'était penché vers eux, de façon à ce que sa tête arrive pile entre les deux garçons. Il était tourné vers Sanji, ignorant complètement Law.

« Tu sais, il y a exactement cinq cent places dans cet amphi. Alors va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens toujours coller ta sale gueule à moins d'un mètre de moi ? »

« Tout est une question de physique alors ? » cette fois, Gin ne riait plus. « Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'à côté de la coqueluche de la fac, j'aurais bien du mal à tenir la distance ! »

« T'es jaloux ? »

La phrase avait fusé d'un Law qui regardait le fouteur de trouble d'un air de défi. Gin se retourna vers lui, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser sa présence. Il avait seulement cherché à faire réagir Sanji et jamais il n'aurait cru que le brun entrerait ainsi dans son jeu, mais pourtant, le regard que lui lançait le brun laissait difficilement la place au doute. Était-il possible qu'il ait visé juste sans le savoir ? Sanji semblait au moins autant choqué que lui et le sang lui monta une fois de plus au visage _une vraie habitude en ce moment_.

Le plus retourna ensuite à nouveau son attention vers le blond, comme si de rien n'était.

« On pourrait se voir quand du coup pour mon « cours particuliers » ? »

Gin n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva de sa place, furieux, pour aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible du duo. Au moins, Sanji devait reconnaître que l'intervention avait été efficace à son égard.

Law le regardait toujours, attendant visiblement sa réponse, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était plus le sujet dont s'intéressait le plus jeune. Il se pencha vers lui, de façon à pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu par les autres étudiants.

« Mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as dit une connerie comme ça ? »

« Ah, pour ça ! Désolé Homo-ya, mais regardes donc un peu devant toi »

Sanji leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais tourna néanmoins son attention à l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. Et c'est avec une certaine catastrophe qu'il constata que toutes les filles situées à moins de deux rangs autour d'eux les fixaient avec attention.

Certaines avaient un regard dépité, d'autres rougissaient mais la plupart poussaient des petits cris surexcités. De toute évidence, elles suivaient avec intérêt tout ce qui tournait autour de Law et n'avaient pas raté une miette de la scène. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, sans comprendre, tandis que Law affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai peut être dû y aller un peu fort, mais au moins maintenant je pense qu'elles devraient se tourner un peu vers d'autres mecs. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour jouer le jeu ! »

« De quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que je passe pour un gay aux yeux des filles de la promo ? »

« Je dirais que c'est bien parti vu la manière dont elles pianotent sur leur portable en ce moment »

« C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! Tu vas immédiatement dire que tu plaisantais ! Et puis je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention ! » Sanji tentait de paraître le moins hystérique possible, mais c'était peine perdue.

« C'est vrai, mais je dois reconnaître que la situation est vraiment trop amusante. Et puis c'est connu, personne ne va parler au « dominant ». En revanche tu devrais me dires merci : les filles rêvent d'avoir un ami « gay dominé ». Je te paris qu'elles vont toutes venir te parler maintenant ! »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est le genre de relation que j'ai envie d'avoir avec elles ? ET PUIS D'ABORD POURQUOI C'EST MOI LE SOUMIS DANS TON HISTOIRE ?! »

Nouveaux piaillements du côté des filles. Law ne quittait pas son expression amusée.

« Question de physique évidemment. Enfin, je vois que t'es pas loin de la rupture d'anévrisme là, calme toi. Tu sais bien qu'en fac, les rumeurs vont et viennent. Dans une semaine, quelqu'un d'autre couchera avec untel et l'attention passera vite. Puis bon, elles finiront bien par comprendre que c'est du vent ».

Sanji n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais le mal était fait de toute façon. Maintenant, il allait juste devoir annoncer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, qu'il aimait les filles et que le brun avait certainement simplement eut une crise de débilité passagère.

'En attendant, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à trouver une cavalière pour le Gala...'

« Alors au fait, tu m'as pas répondu » Law avait repris. « On fait comment pour que tu me montres la méthodologie ? »

« Ah parce que t'étais sérieux pour ça ? » le blond lui jeta un regard de dédain.

« Je te rappelles quand même que t'es celui qui m'a proposé. Ça serait malvenu de ta part de retirer ta proposition maintenant et d'être responsable de mon échec scolaire ! »

« J'ai pas à me sentir responsable de quoique ce soit pour toi ! »

« On se dit mercredi ? On a qu'un seul cours le matin».

Visiblement, l'autre ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par la colère de Sanji. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira finalement, vaincu.

« Je dois aider Zoro pour une compétition qu'il organise en début d'après midi. Mais je pense pas que ça devrait durer la journée alors je pourrais toujours passer chez toi après si tu veux ? »

« Hum, j'apprécie pas trop le fait que Cora-san ait à nouveau l'occasion de me taper une crise mais bon. J'essayerai de trouver un moyen pour m'en débarrasser. »

« Tu travailleras à quelle heure ? »

« Oh, ça je m'en fou. J'enverrai un SMS à Penguin pour lui dire de me remplacer. Je vais te passer mon numéro pour que tu me redises ».

« Ok » il préféra garder pour lui le fait qu'il avait déjà enregistré son numéro lorsque Luffy avait envoyé un message groupé à tout le monde. Sinon, il aurait bien du mal à être encore crédible aux yeux du jeune homme.

* * *

« Sanji, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques à courir partout comme ça ? »

« Je m'amuse tiens ! A ton avis ? Je suis à la bourre, comme d'hab' ! »

Cela faisait dix minutes que Sanji enchaînait les allers-retours entre sa chambre et la cuisine avec des dizaines de sacs aux bras. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'oubliait rien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier chaque petit détail une quinzaine de fois chacun.

Il avait passé la majeur partie de sa journée de la veille à préparer une cinquantaine de bentos, si bien qu'il n'avait dormi que deux heures en tout et pour tout.

Il devait partir retrouver Zoro bientôt, et si l'heure qui tournait était déjà une source d'anxiété pour lui, il n'en était rien comparée à celle qu'il éprouvait dans l'optique de retrouver son ami.

Les deux avaient très peu parlé ces deux derniers jours, tout justes quelques messages de confirmation, de programmation ou pour prendre un minimum de nouvelles. Le blond avait merveilleusement bien réussi à l'éviter pour le moment, mais il savait que cette situation ne pourrait pas être durable. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il le côtoie le jour même.

Heureusement, Zoro n'avait pas cherché à faire de nouvelles allusions à « l'incident » du dimanche et semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Zeff buvait tranquillement son café, comme chaque jour, et observait le jeune homme dans sa panique avec un certain amusement.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Zoro et à son père. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu à la maison d'ailleurs non ? Et tu ne me parles pratiquement plus de lui, c'est bizarre »

« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que j'ai invité quelqu'un à la maison j'ai été puni comme un gosse ! Et c'est pas comme si on parlait beaucoup ensembles non ? Alors je vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre ! »

« Je te parles pas des filles espèce de sale mioche ! Je peux encore fixer les lois de mon choix dans ma maison ! »

Sanji grogna mais, au fond delui, il était content d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet. Même le vieil homme commençait à trouver la situation bizarre, et au fond, ce n'était pas dur. Il est vrai qu'à une époque, il était rarissime qu'une semaine passe sans que Zoro ne vienne passer une journée chez Sanji et inversement.

Heureusement qu'avec leur relation conflictuelle, Sanji pouvait tout faire passer sur le compte de « la crise de l'enfant ingrat », comme aimait le répéter Zeff.

Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre et enfila rapidement sa veste avant de partir du domicile en trombes. Cette fois, il allait définitivement arriver en retard. Il réussi à attraper un bus de justesse et profita donc du trajet pour reprendre sa respiration.

Les autres voyageurs le regardaient avec de gros yeux trimballer ses sacs, à moitié écrasé sous leur poids, tandis qu'il essayait d'envoyer un message à Zoro avec difficulté.

Il arriva finalement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en sueur, dans le dojo qu'il connaissait si bien. Quand ils étaient enfants, il venaient souvent s'entraîner les deux ici, bien que Sanji abandonnait généralement vite face au vert.

Il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle principale et fut presque immédiatement accueilli par un Zoro déjà accoutré dans la tenue traditionnelle.

« Eh bien, tu t'es perdu en chemin ou quoi ? »

« Ouais, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de vivre une journée dans ta peau ! »

Cela avait toujours été leur façon de se saluer. La provocation.

Zoro déchargea un peu son ami de la moitié des sacs et se dirigea vers plusieurs tables qui avaient été dressées pour l'occasion dans un coin de l'immense salle.

La plupart des participants étaient déjà là et s'échauffaient en faisant plusieurs échanges entre eux. L'ambiance était solennelle, comme toujours, et Sanji se surpris à ressentir une certaine nostalgie. Il avait l'impression que cela remontait à des années depuis la dernière fois où il s'était trouvé ici.

« On va poser ça là ! Les visiteurs vont bientôt arriver, le tournois commence dans moins de vingt minutes. Tu vas rester un peu? »

« Je vais essayer oui ! Il faudra juste que je sois parti vers seize heure trente environ. Je dois retrouver Law pour lui passer des cours »

« Ah carrément ? J'ai loupé un épisode on dirait ! »

« Disons qu'on a naturellement un peu discuté quand le grand père de Luffy à déboulé dimanche et qu'on s'est retrouvé à la rue la minute d'après. Merci du courage au passage, vous auriez au moins pu rester pour faire front avec nous ! »

« Très peu pour moi ! » rigola l'autre. « Vous êtes devenus amis du coup ? »

« C'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on apprend à se supporter, voilà tout. »

Zoro sembla hésiter un instant.

« Et...alors comme ça vous sortez ensembles tous les deux ? »

Sanji s'étouffa à moitié. Non, là y a pas à dire, toute cette situation devient vraiment trop bizarre. Il empoigna son ami d'un air menaçant.

« Où est-ce que t'as entendu ça toi ? »

Zoro paru surpris de la réaction du blond, bien que légèrement amusé. « Une nana de ma promo est amie avec une de la tienne. Ou un truc du genre. Toujours est-il que hier, ça arrêtait pas de discuter de ça à la salle de sport du la fac ! »

« C'est pas vrai...je vais tuer cet abruti... »

« Tu m'expliques alors ? »

« Y a rien à expliquer. Gin m'a cherché, il a cherché Law, et le débile à foncé dans le tas. Et je me retrouve au milieu de ces conneries ».

« Je vois. Gin te tournes toujours autour alors ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment. Je crois surtout qu'il essaye de me faire chier au possible. Faut dire que Luffy lui avait foutu une sacré raclée l'année dernière, et je pense que c'est sa manière de se venger ».

« Ouais..sûrement » soupira Zoro.

Sanji essaya d'analyser le ton du vert. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela devait exprimer du soulagement ou de la déception au contraire. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Heureusement, l'instant d'après, son ami le laissa seul pour aller faire l'accueil. Il pu donc continuer calmement à installer son « stand », puis il alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour observer le déroulement de l'évenement.

Il n'aimait pas plus que ça les sports de combat, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain respect pour ceux qui le pratiquait. Rapidement, il distingua au loin une silhouette un peu plus fine que les autres, ce qui attira particulièrement son attention.

Il est vrai que Zoro lui avait parlé d'une femme qui participerait, et il devait sûrement s'agir de cette personne, même s'il était vrai qu'il était difficile d'en être sûr à cette distance.

Il arrivait néanmoins à distinguer vaguement ses traits. Elle était grande, presque autant que certains des hommes présents, et avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, qui lui arrivaient au épaules, un peu comme les siens.

'Bon, eh bien j'ai trouvé qui je vais soutenir moi !'

Très vite, tout le monde fut installé et le silence se fit à l'instant même où le premier combat débutait. Il était évident que tous les participants n'étaient pas au même niveau, certains perdant parfois au bout de cinq minutes seulement, mais bien vite, deux se distinguèrent du lot.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Zoro, en premier lieu, chose que ne surpris absolument pas Sanji. Il ne pouvait pas nier le talent de son ami, pour avoir lui-même été témoin de son ascension au fil des années. En revanche, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Tashigi _ il connaissait désormais son nom_ n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier.

S'il était étonnant de voir qu'elle était l'unique femme de la compétition, on constatait très vite qu'elle rivalisait aisément avec les hommes qui concouraient contre elle. Si elle n'avait pas la même carrure solide qu'eux, elle compensait avec une agilité et une rapidité incroyable qui lui permettait d'asséner des coups avant même d'être touchée en retour.

Zoro avait bien raison de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour elle, elle était tout simplement redoutable !

L'après midi passa ainsi beaucoup plus vite que Sanji ne l'eut pensé. Il était tout bonnement absorbé par les enchaînements réalisés et par son travail. À chaque fin de combat, il allait accueillir les participants perdants avec un bento en guise de consolation, et il faut dire que cela semblait avoir son succès.

Finalement, il était environ seize heure quand ce fut enfin le moment de la finale opposant Zoro à Tashigi. Sanji regarda sa montre mais relativisa. 'J'ai pas donné d'heure exacte à Law après tout. Et puis, ça devrait se terminer rapidement maintenant'.

Mais le combat dura pourtant beaucoup plus que les autres. Les deux adversaires enchaînaient les attaques et les parades avec une vitesse folle, donnant presque l'impression d'une danse entre eux.

Le public était enflammé, chacun soutenant son candidat avec fougue, et même Sanji se surpris à frisonner à plusieurs reprises sous le coup de l'excitation.

Finalement, après une ultime esquive, Zoro s'avança un peu plus que les fois précédentes et assena un coup rapide, marquant l'ultime point. Ce fut une véritable explosion dans la foule et, lorsque le vert retira finalement son masque, Sanji pu constater qu'il était tout bonnement essouflé.

Il s'avance pour saluer la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire respectueux, puis il se dirigea presque en courant vers les tables ou son ami l'attendait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ! Avoues que j'ai géré, hein ? »

« Mouais, on peut quand même pas dire que ça soit la galanterie qui t'étouffes ! »

Mais Zoro ne répondit que par un ricanement et se saisit du bento que lui tendait le blond.

« Oh c'est génial ! T'as pensé à mettre de l'omelette ! » Il commença à dévorer littéralement le contenu de sa boite, provoquant une fois de plus un grincement de dents à Sanji.

« Enfin, je te félicite quand même ! Mais je vais devoir malgré tout te laisser ! Il est déjà plus tard que prévu et j'ai toujours pas envoyé de message à Law pour l'avertir de quoique ce soit ».

« Et alors ? Il attends et on s'en fout » grogna Zoro.

« Désolé mon cher, mais ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir en société ! Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler pour toi, mais j'ai une image de gentleman à conserver en toutes circonstances ! Tu donneras son bento à Tashigi-Chan ! »

« Mouais, enfin,c'est cool d'être venu en tout cas ! »

« Bah c'est normal, je te l'avais promis après tout »

Mais alors que le blond venait tout juste d'enfiler sa veste, et sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva en un instant dans les bras de Zoro. Il cru d'abord à une ultime joute, mais après plusieurs secondes, il ne pu que constater qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'une étreinte. Il se figea complètement, sans savoir quoi faire, raide comme un I. Les bras du vert le serraient, pas trop, mais assez fermement pour qu'il se retrouve collé contre lui.

'Oh putain mais il se passe quoi là ? Faut que je me sortes de là !'

« Merci vraiment d'être venu, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir » Zoro lui avait presque murmuré cela, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du blond.

Sanji cru bien qu'il allait imploser sous l'effet du stress, mais il sentit heureusement l'étreinte se relâcher l'instant d'après. Zoro le regardait en souriant. Un sourire bien trop doux pour être innocent.

Tout passa très vite ensuite. Sanji réussi à marmonner une phrase de remerciement, et l'instant d'après, il était dans la rue, à moitié en train de courir le plus loin possible.

'C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ça ? C'était quoi ça bordel ? '. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si en cet instant, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner ou si, au contraire, il tournait à toute allure.

Au bout d'une longue distance, il eu tout de même le réflexe de ralentir, constatant qu'il était arrivé à son arrêt de bus. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà parcouru tout ce trajet qui lui avait semblé durer dix secondes à peine.

Ses poumons lui rappelèrent de reprendre son souffle et il se retrouva donc à moitié plié en deux devant le panneau des horaires.

Après réflexion, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était surpris. Il avait essayé de tout relativiser, mais il se doutait bien que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé en fin de compte ? Une étreinte ? Un Câlin ?

Il essaya de se souvenir de toutes les fois où un autre homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, cherchant désespérément à trouver une logique à tout cela. Mais à part à de rares occasions comme Noël ou son anniversaire, et toujours par Zeff, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de situation normal à cela.

'Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? '. Il avait l'impression, au fond de lui, qu'un point de non retour avait été atteint, et cela le toucha beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il adorait Zoro. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui en toutes circonstances, lui parler ouvertement de tout. Mais maintenant, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait à nouveau se confier à lui, ou même rester seul avec lui après tout cela.

« Eh merde marimo...pourquoi t'as agis comme ça? »

Un bus s'arrêta à ce moment à son niveau et Sanji monta machinalement dedans. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, mais alors qu'il commençait à compter le nombre d'arrêt jusqu'à chez lui, il se rappela d'un coup de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Law. En cet instant, il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir qui que ce soit, et surtout pas pour travailler, mais d'un autre côté, ce ne serait pas juste de faire répercuter les conséquences de son comportement sur le brun.

Il attrapa donc sans motivation et écrivit rapidement un message pour le prévenir qu'il arriverait bientôt.

Moins d'une minute après, la réponse arriva, sobre. « Ok. »

'Eh bah, fais semblant de te montrer enthousiaste crétin'.

Quand il arriva enfin dans le quartier du brun, cela lui pris un petit moment pour se repérer. Il avait l'impression que tous les « blocs » se ressemblaient, et il avait bien du mal à se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la dernière fois.

Mais alors qu'il allait envoyer un nouveau message à Law, il aperçu au loin un manteau reconnaissable entre mille. Même s'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois Doflamingo, l'énergumène avait suffisamment marqué son esprit pour qu'il puisse encore s'en souvenir parfaitement. Il marchait négligemment au milieu des bâtiments, suivit avec difficultés par un Corazon qui tentait de porter à lui seul six sacs en plastiques, pleins à craquer.

Sanji y vit une occasion et se précipita à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Doflamingo se retourna, curieux, et dévisagea un instant Sanji qui tâchait de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait. « t'es qui toi ? »

« Doffy, t'es vraiment irrécupérable ! Bonjour Sanji, comment vas- tu ? » Corazon affichait son éternel air ravi alors qu'il essayait de libérer un se ses bras pour serrer la main du jeune homme.

« Bien merci, et vous ? »

« Très bien ! On rentre juste des courses avec Doffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? »

« Oh, je viens voir Law, je dois lui donner quelques feuilles pour l'aider dans les cours ! »

Corazon laissa échapper les sacs qui tombèrent en fracas sur le sol, provoquant un scandale chez son frère aîné qui regardait son paquet de Malteser se déverser sur le sol.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement gentil de ta part ! » des larmes commençaient déjà à se former au coin de ses yeux. « Law a vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré un garçon comme toi ! Allez, je vais vite t'ouvrir et le prévenir que tu es là ! »

Le blond ouvrit avec fracas la porte du bâtiment et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, Sanji sous le bras. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement, Corazon se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de son fils pour tambouriner dessus comme un dément.

« Law ! Viens vite ! Ton ami est arrivé ! »

L'instant d'après, le brun ouvrit sa porte, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, même lui n'était pas tout à fait habitué au surplus de joie du policier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Il remarqua Sanji, un peu à l'arrière, qui lui lançait un regard désolé. « vous étiez pas sensés faire les courses avec l'autre malade ? »

« Si, mais on a fait plus vite que prévu ! ». Au même instant, l'interphone se mis à crier dans l'entrée à plusieurs reprises. Corazon alla appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil et les aboiements de Doflamingo retentirent dans la pièce.

« VOUS M'AVEZ OUBLIÉ EN BAS ! J'AI PAS LE CODE, ALORS VIENS M'OUVRIR, VIENS M'OUVRIR, VIENS M'OUVRRRIIIIIIIR »

Le cadet grimaça. « Bon, je reviens tout de suite. Law, et si tu préparais un peu de thé à Sanji et que vous alliez dans ta chambre ? »

« Je t'ai pas attendu pour ça » grommela le brun. Il fis demi tour et retourna de là où il était venu, Sanji naturellement sur ses talons. « Je pensais pourtant qu'avec Doffy, ils en auraient au moins jusqu'à la fermeture du magasin... »

Il installa rapidement une deuxième chaise à son bureau et s'installa sur la première alors que le blond se posait à côté de lui, toujours sans rien dire.

« Bon, on s'y met du coup ? »

« Ah, eh oui bien sûr ! » Sanji commença à sortir les feuilles qu'il avait amené et les posa un peu en vrac devant lui. Law le regardait patiemment, attendant visiblement ses directives, ce qui donna u peu de pression au blond. Il n'avait jamais « donné de cours » et ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. « Je te propose qu'on voit aujourd'hui la méthode de la dissertation, comme prévu ? »

Law approuva d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Bien, l'important c'est déjà de comprendre la structure ? Tu dois absolument poser ta problématique juridique et y répondre en deux parties et deux sous parties, et avec une introduction complète ».

Il passa donc l'heure et demi suivante à dicter des notes au brun et à lui montrer quelques exemples d'exercices qu'il avait fait les années précédentes. Il constata sans grande surprise que Law assimilait très rapidement toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait, terminant même parfois les phrases de Sanji avant que celui-ci ne les ait fini.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, ce moment lui fit complètement oublier pendant un instant ses préoccupations. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne voyait même pas les regards que lui lançait Law régulièrement.

En effet, quelque chose chiffonnait le plus âgé, sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait pris l'habitude, sans le réaliser, et il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir chaque fois d'une manière différente. La première fois, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un fouteur de trouble, un individu inutile qui ne valait pas la peine d'y porter un quelconque intérêt. Il n'avait alors rien noté de singulier chez lui : il était commun, d'un ennui mortel.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de percevoir chacun des mouvements du blond au ralenti. Il remarqua ainsi très vite qu'il avait tendance à pianoter fébrilement sur la table quand il était concentré, de cligner rapidement des yeux quand il s'adressait directement à lui, ou encore de faire une moue significative quand il lisait un texte. C'était des détails complètement inutiles, et Law s'en rendait bien compte.

Il réalisa également qu'il n'appréciait pas les blancs qui pouvait parfois survenir entre eux dans la conversation. Il se sentait rassuré quand Sanji s'adressait finalement à lui. Et surtout, il avait constaté que ses expressions étaient très communicatives. Il ressentait une appréhension quand le blond attendait une réponse de sa part et de la satisfaction quand il le félicitait avec son grand sourire.

On peut dire qu'il était apaisé en cet instant. C'était le mot.

« Bon, je crois que j'en ai pas mal appris pour ce soir ! » Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit de Law et buvaient une tasse de thé.

« C'est fout ce que tu assimiles vite en tout cas ! Je me sens frustré qu'en une heure à peine t'ai réussi à apprendre autant que moi en deux ans ! »

Law afficha un de ses rares sourires détendus. « Et sinon, c'était bien cet après midi ? J'ai crois pas t'avoir demandé ».

Il remarqua immédiatement que le sourire de Sanji se crispa. La manière dont son expression avait changée en un instant était tout bonnement flagrante. « Ah, oui c'était chouette. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et tout le monde a apprécié mes repas ! »

« Et Zoro-ya ? » quand il remarqua l'expression de Sanji, le brun sut immédiatement qu'il avait visé juste.

« Il a gagné, il s'est bien battu. »

« Il s'est encore passé quelque chose non ? Comme la dernière fois ? »

Sanji resta sans voix. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le sujet qu'il évitait tant soit abordé. Et cela confirmait bien ses craintes : il savait que Law avait déjà tout compris dimanche dernier.

Devant son silence, le plus âgé soupira.

« Je ne peux pas me vanter de tout savoir et de tout comprendre, mais je pense pouvoir dire que je sais assez bien comprendre que la situation est un peu tendue entre vous, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, et comme ça ne me regardes pas, je ne vais pas insister. Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas laisser trop longtemps les choses aller de travers sans réagir, où bien il y a un moment où tu ne pourras plus rien gérer ».

Sanji baissa les yeux, honteux. Il avait bien conscience que ces paroles étaient sensées et qu'il devait agir vite. Il sentait comme une boule monter dans sa gorge, et il dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas commencer à pleurer. C'était complètement stupide, mais il avait les nerfs tellement à vif qu'il ne pouvait même plus contrôler cela.

« Je sais bien. Je suis désolé que t'ai à me faire des leçons de morale comme ça. Je dois vraiment paraître nul. Mais j'ai l'impression que quoiqu'il arrive, tout est déjà foutu...»

Il y avait un léger sanglot dans la voix de Sanji, ce qu Law remarqua tout de suite, déclenchant un véritable vent de panique en lui. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait pu mettre les pieds dans le plat à ce point. Si le blond commençait à pleurer, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Il ressentait à nouveau ce même sentiment d'étouffement à le voir ainsi devant lui.

« Eh, c'est rien t'inquiètes ! La situation est pas dramatique non plus ! Il suffit juste de lui faire passer le message, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien ! Zoro-ya semble assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que t'auras à lui dire et ne pas t'en tenir rigueur ! »

Il essayait au maximum de ménager Sanji, tout en faisant attention à ne pas donner l'impression de trop s'impliquer dans le situation. C'était assez maladroit, mais cela sembla fonctionner.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Il fit un effort pour afficher un nouveau sourire rayonnant « C'est gentil de m'avoir rassuré un peu »

Ce fut l'expression de trop pour Law dont le rouge monta au visage en un instant. Il était pourtant habitué à voir de tels sourires sur le visage de Cora-San, mais là, c'était encore différent. Et puis pourquoi ce mioche lui montrait des expressions comme ça ? Ça se faisait d'abord ?

Il était encore en plein chamboulement intérieur quand Sanji se releva.

« Je crois que je vais y aller du coup ! Tu veux que je te laisses les feuilles pour que tu bosses encore un peu dessus »

« Ah, OUI S'IL TE PLAIT ! » il avait été sorti de sa torpeur et avait crié la première chose qui lui venait par la tête, sans avoir vraiment entendu la phrase du plus jeune.

« Pas de soucis ! J'en ai pas vraiment besoin alors tu peux les garder autant de temps que tu veux ! »

Il était déjà presque à la porte quand Law trouva enfin la force mystique de se lever pour le suivre jusqu'au salon. Cora-san était toujours là, attendant impatiemment un signe de vie de la part des deux étudiants pour se précipiter vers eux. Il profita de l'absence passagère de Law pour assommer Sanji sous un flot de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, le suivant au pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Eh bien, j'espère que je t'aurais aidé un peu ce soir Law ! N'hésites pas à m'envoyer un message si tu as des questions. Et merci aussi encore pour le soutiens ! »

Le brun avait les sourcils froncés et n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à répondre. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer légèrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ce ne fut que quand Sanji s'en alla qu'il réalisa que son cœur battait à un rythme anormal. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il se foutait dans des états pareils pour des banalités de ce genre, et surtout, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'apprécier ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait quelques amis, mais aucun ne ressemblait au blond. Le mot tiqua dans son esprit.

'Je viens de le considérer comme un ami?'.

Après tout le harcèlement exercé par Corazon à ce sujet, il se sentait complètement stupide en cet instant précis. Rien que d'imaginer le regard satisfait de son père le mettait hors de lui.

« Dis- moi Lawwwwww ? »

« LA PAIX ! » Il avait crié cela avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« ….Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu voulais manger ».

* * *

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres toi ? »

Sanji serra les dents. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était mercredi et que Zeff serait là pour l'accueillir ce soir-là.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que quand t'avais cours le le lendemain, je voulais que sois rentré pour dix-huit heure tapantes ! »

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'ai vingt et un ans punaise ! En plus c'est pas comme j'étais en train de glander ! J'aidais un pote pour la fac ! Donc on peut dire que je bossais moi aussi ! »

« Je m'en contre-fiche ! Va immédiatement dans ta chambre ! »

« T'es vraiment en train de me punir comme un gosses ou je rêve là ? » Ce fut la parole de trop. L'instant d'après, il esquiva de justesse la claque qui lui envoyait le vieil homme et décida judicieusement de battre en retraite.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant. Pourtant, il passa très vite sur sa colère pour en revenir à un sujet de réflexion plus important. Zoro.

Sanji avait passé une bonne partie du chemin du retour à cogiter à ce sujet, et sur les paroles de Law. Le brun avait raison, s'il voulait encore sauver la relation d'amitié qu'il entretenait avec le vert, il fallait qu'il réagisse vite, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il avait déjà une petite idée en tête.

Le Gala se rapprochait inexorablement, et s'il voulait faire passer le message à Zoro, il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Il serra les poings, décidé.

Dès le lendemain, il se mettrait à la recherche sérieuse d'une petite amie !

* * *

To be continue !

Très franchement, je ne pensais pas faire durer ce chapitre si longtemps ! Mais j'avais une idées précises des étapes que je voulais inclure dedans, et je n'avais pas envie de le couper en deux !

J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre ! J'essaye de reprendre mon rythme de publication !

J'ai été vraiment inspiré pour celui-ci, et je l'ai donc écrit assez rapidement ! J'ai même été obligé de m'arrêter un peu plus tôt que prévu !

 **Dodge3** : Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'as plu, et surtout que tu apprécies les interventions de Corazon et Doflamingo. Je crois que c'est devenu une de mes motivations à écrire cette fic, et j'aurai bien du mal à me passer de leurs intervention désormais ! x) Pareil, je suis ravie de voir que les petites évolutions avec Zoro et Law sont visibles ! Moi-même je commence enfin tout juste à voir vraiment les choses émerger, et donc j'espère toujours que ça reste perceptible pour le lecteur ! Enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse si tu as l'impression que les chapitres passent vites ! Je prends ça comme un très beau compliment ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu es au rendez-vous pour les publications, et je savoure toujours autant tes reviews ! :) En espérant continuer à te faire aimer cette histoire !

 **Lawiki** : Eh oui, il faut dire qu'avec Sanji, ce n'est définitivement pas facile de faire avancer les choses (même moi je réalise à quel point il peut être borné!). Et puis, entre ses idées « brillantes » et le manque de lucidité de Law, je dois reconnaître que je m'amuse beaucoup avec cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je le répète jamais assez mais c'est grâce aux lecteurs aussi qu'une fic peut vivre, et une bonne partie du travail passe aussi à travers vous!^^ Je te remercie donc encore une fois de plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Amaranphine** : Je suis tellement contente quand je vois que cette histoire arrive à faire rire les lecteurs ! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas spécialement pousser la comédie très loin quand j'ai commencé cette fic, mais au final, je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'en introduire par-ci par-là quand je peux ! Du coup, quand je vois que ça se fait ressentir, ça me rend vraiment heureuse (et effectivement, je prend un malin plaisir à tourmenter ce pauvre Law x). Je ne dirais pas que j'essaye de me représenter dans le personnage de Law, mais je m'inspire beaucoup de ce que je peux voir autour de moi pour écrire cette histoire, afin d'essayer de rendre les personnages les plus naturels possible (bon, j'avoue, pour Doffy c'est un peu loupé). Du coup c'est génial quand tu me dis que tu te retrouves dans le personnage pour certains points ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ! (et effectivement, il faudra sûrement que j'envisage de prendre un beta reader à l'occasion, j'ai la maladie de « jenerelisjamaismeschapitresunefoisfinis »).

Merci encore à tous pour votre fidélité à cette histoire (j'ai l'impression d'être une speakerine tiens). Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu as eu quinze ? Incroyable, je te félicite ! »

Sanji tenait devant lui la copie que venait de lui tendre Law, affichant un sourire béat. Le brun sentait déjà le rouge lui monter au visage et n'arrivait déjà plus à regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il n'était définitivement pas habitué aux excès de joie du blond et n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

« Bof, c'est pas exceptionnel non plus ». Même si les commentaires lui faisaient chaud au cœur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à afficher une expression renfrognée.

« Tu plaisantes ? Pour ta gouverne, j'ai eu que treize moi ! Tu te rends peut être pas compte, mais c'est vraiment une excellente copie ! En plus faut prendre en compte le fait que le chargé de TD soit un vrai con ! Nan vraiment, continue comme ça et tu sera major de promo à la fin du semestre ! »

Law s'autorisa un léger sourire. Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant que Sanji lui donnait des « cours particuliers », et il devait reconnaître que le jeune homme lui avait été d'une aide précieuse. Évidemment, Corazon devenait de plus en plus ingérable à chaque venue de l'étudiant, mais Law devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait ces moments en sa compagnie. Parfois, il se surprenait même à attendre leurs soirées avec impatience.

« Là, il est sincère »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton sourire ». Précisa Sanji « C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de le voir vraiment ».

Cette fois, la répartie du brun en prit un coup. En cet instant, il était à la fois gêné et complètement troublé. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller ainsi à l'émotivité, mais en cet instant précis, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas sauver la situation par un simple sarcasme. Sanji le regardait avec douceur, mais le brun doutait fortement qu'il réalise lui-même le genre d'expression qu'il lui montrait.

'Ce gamin ne réalise définitivement pas le genre de chose qu'il peut sortir parfois. Pas étonnant que certains pensent qu'il soit gay'.

Bizarrement, il se sentit coupable d'avoir cette pensée. Réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit, il se contenta de détourner la tête en pouffant, espérant qu'il arrive à exprimer le ton qu'il voulait.

« En tout cas faut fêter ça ! » repris Sanji avec entrain. « Je t'invite à boire un verre tout à l'heure à la sortie des cours ! »

« Et après tu t'étonnes que les filles croient qu'on sort ensembles ! Tu sais que tu te tires toi même une balle dans le pied au moins ? »

« Rah ferme-là ! Je compte bien dissiper tous les doutes d'ici peu à ce sujet ! »

« Ah vraiment ? ». Law haussa un sourcil, légèrement amusé.

« Oui ! Le gala approche à grands pas, et je compte bien trouver une jolie fille pour m'accompagner à l'occasion ! Après ça, plus personne ne pourra encore douter de quoique ce soit »

« Et surtout pas Zoro-ya, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sanji frissonna à la remarque de Law, mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Depuis l'incident du tournois, il avait tout fait pour se comporter le plus normalement possible avec son ami, mais avait volontairement décidé de réduire leurs entrevues. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le vert et le mieux était donc qu'il tente d'atténuer ses « sentiments » à son égard, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se trouve enfin une petite amie.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il avait commencé ses recherches intensives, mais de toute évidence, la rumeur entre lui et Law persistait encore. Comme le brun lui avait dit, il avait effectivement été approché par de nombreuses filles, mais à chaque fois, c'était pour « le féliciter de son courage d'assumer ainsi sa relation », ou encore pour lui demander des questions parfois indiscrète sur le brun.

Sanji avait beau s'épuiser à leur répéter qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, les filles continuaient de glousser comme si de rien n'était. C'était assez désespérant. En fait, le seul qui restait étrangement loin de lui était Gin qui semblait avoir été calmé de leur dernière conversation. C'était d'ailleurs tout juste si le blond l'avait aperçu à la faculté ces derniers jours.

En tout cas, il avait été étonné de trouver en Law comme un confident. Si parfois le jeune homme pouvait faire preuve d'un grand cynisme à son égard, il savait néanmoins l'écouter quand il en avait besoin. Bien sûr, Sanji se gardait bien de parler de Zoro la plupart du temps, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir discuter avec le plus âgé alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire avec le vert.

« Tu as reçu de nouveaux messages de lui récemment ? »

« Un seul, hier soir. Il me demandait si on se voyait vendredi après les cours, comme d'habitude, mais je sais toujours pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai pas envie d'être méchant avec lui, mais en même temps je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée »

« Alors trouve une excuse bidon » ajouta simplement Law en haussant les épaules le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je pense pas que ça soit très honnête. Enfin, je suppose que j'aviserai ce soir. Bon, tu mas pas répondu, ça te vas pour tout à l'heure ou non ? »

« Comment résister si c'est toi qui m'invites ! » Il avait répondu de manière particulièrement forte alors que certains garçons les regardaient d'un air interrogateur non loin de leur place. Évidemment, cela causa une nouvelle gêne à Sanji qui lui assena discrètement un violent coup de pied sous le banc de cours.

Heureusement, l'attention fixée sur eux fût détournée une fois par l'arrivé du professeur, et bien vite, les chuchotements cessèrent. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement, si on mettait de côté le repas du midi qui avait été rythmé par une nouvelle crise de nerf entre Nami et Luffy, principalement dû au fait que le Gala approchait à grands pas et que le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus paniqué que cela. Rien de bien nouveau en somme. Heureusement pour Sanji, Zoro n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux ce jour là et il passa donc la grande partie de son repas à discuter joyeusement avec Usopp et du dernier projet mécanique de ce dernier. Law, quant à lui, préférait manger silencieusement, essayant avant tout de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Finalement, quinze heure arriva rapidement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à rentrer chez lui, le brun fut rattrapé à la sortie de l'amphi par un Sanji enjoué. Le blond le regardait simplement avec un sourire, et il fallu un moment au plus âgé pour comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Ah oui. On doit boire un verre,c'est ça ? »

« Content de voir que ça t'emballes ! » bougonna Sanji. « Je sais pas, en général, les gens sont content de fêter leurs réussites ! »

« C'est juste une note comme ça hein. On est même pas encore en période d'examens, ça compte quasiment pour que dalle ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Gâche pas mon plaisir ! »

« On dirait que c'est surtout toi qui as envie de ça, je me trompe ? ». Il avait répondu ça avec un ton narquois, ce à quoi le blond répondit en lui tirant la langue, comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

« Allez, je te guide ! »

* * *

Effroi. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Law en cet instant précis.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? »

Quand le blond lui avait proposé de « boire un verre », il s'était attendu à aller dans un bar ou un café du centre ville. Il avait été alors plus que surpris quand son ami s'était naturellement arrêté devant la façade la plus rose qu'il avait jamais vu. Le brun avait déjà remarqué l'enseigne mièvre de ce salon de thé, et s'était naturellement fait la promesse en son for intérieur de ne jamais foutre les pieds dans cet endroit. Cela semblait pourtant bien être l'intention de Sanji qui commençait déjà à pousser la porte d'entrée.

« Bah quoi ? La dernière fois, je t'ai bien dit que le thé était la meilleure boisson qui soit. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas goûter à quelque chose d'un peu raffiné ».

Sur ces mots, il saisit le brun par la manche et le tira à sa suite dans l'établissement. La panique envahit le plus âgé immédiatement alors qu'il observait les lieux comme s'il venait d'arriver sur une autre planète. Le décors était encore pire à l'intérieur. De grosses boules de coton avaient été suspendues au plafond _ certainement pour donner l'effet d'énormes nuages_, des théières étaient accrochées un peu partout autour des tables, et il aperçu même une cage dans laquelle roucoulaient deux hirondelles au fond de la salle.

C'était tellement cliché qu'il dû se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Le lieu était presque bondé, les tables exclusivement réservées par de jeunes collégiennes ou par des couples. Il était évident que deux jeunes hommes étudiants n'avaient rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs, Law pouvait à nouveau sentir le regard insistant de jeunes filles qui gloussaient à la vue de ce « couple atypique ».

'On peut dire que je l'ai mérité, quelque part... '

À peine arrivé, Sanji fut immédiatement happé par une jeune serveuse aux cheveux roses qui était habillée en espèce de gothique lolita.

« Sanjiiii » sa voie était affreusement aiguë. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Et je vois que tu as amené un garçon avec toi, c'est si rare ! »

« Bonjour Perona-Chan ! C'est un ami de la fac oui ! Est-ce qu'il resterait de la place pour prendre un thé s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille jeta un regard langoureux à Law avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et glousser. « Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça oui ! Suivez-moi ! »

Sanji pris la suite de la serveuse naturellement tandis que le brun se demandait encore s'il avait la possibilité de fuir ou non. Finalement, il se décida à suivre le duo, la tête baissée, priant pour ne croiser aucun regard familier. Perona les installa à une petite table située au fond du salon et qui, heureusement pour Law, les dissimulaient légèrement du reste des clients. La jeune serveuse leur apporta ensuite la large carte et s'éloigna d'eux, non sans adresser un nouveau regard lubrique à Law, ce qui ne passa inaperçu pour aucun des deux jeunes hommes.

« On dirait que tu lui plaît ! » taquina le blond en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

« On dirait bien. » marmonna Law sans grande conviction.

« C'est une femme absolument adorable ! Je la connais depuis deux ans environ. Malgré tout, je dois te mettre en garde, elle à des goûts assez particuliers ».

Law haussa un sourcil.

« Usopp est sorti avec elle pendant quelques mois il y a un an environ. Au début, tout allait bien, et puis au bout de quelques semaines, elle s'est mise à le forcer à porter une sorte de costume d'ours en peluche. Apparemment, elle trouvait qu'il était plus mignon ainsi. Après quelques apparitions forcées dans cette tenue à la fac, le pauvre s'est finalement décidé à tout arrêter, et j'avoue que même si ça manque de galanterie, j'aurais bien du mal à lui jeter la pierre ».

« Je vois. Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à cela » Law s'accorda un petit rire, puis repris rapidement son air sérieux. « Alors comme ça tu as déjà emmené le long nez ici ? »

Sanji fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du surnom, comme pour réprimander le plus âgé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. « Quelques fois oui ! C'est certainement le moins bourrin de cette bande de dégénérés, et il peut s'avérer être d'une excellente compagnie quand on l'interroge sur ses domaines de prédilection ».

« Je vois.. ». Même si la conversation avec le blond était facile, Law avait toujours du mal à se sentir à l'aise ici. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre d'endroit où il aimait être, et certainement pas celui où se retrouve deux amis après les cours. Il fit mine de partir dans la contemplation de la carte des thés, mais ses yeux ne faisaient que passer devant les innombrables choix sans vraiment lire. De temps à autres, il jetait des petits regards discrets à Sanji qui était assis juste en face de lui. Le jeune homme regardait d'un air distrait la salle, son regard semblant s'attarder particulièrement sur deux lycéens à la table à côté de la leur. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un couple : le garçon parlait à voix haute en rigolant bruyamment tandis que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait le regardait avec un sourire béat, le menton appuyé sur ses mains.

Alors qu'en temps normal, Law n'aurait même pas porté attention à ce genre de personne, cela semblait en revanche passionner son camarade qui observait cet échange d'un air rêveur. Il pu même percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage quand le lycéen se pencha un peu en avant pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

'Alors c'est ce genre de chose qu'il aime ?'. Amusé, Law profita de sa distraction pour avancer à son tour son visage près du sien, retenant sa respiration.

« Voyeur ». Il avait murmuré cela à son oreille, mais cela suffit à faire sursauter Sanji, si bien qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

« Imbécile, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Et puis je ne vois pas où est le mal à observer un couple adorable ! C'est pas comme s'ils se cachaient de toute façon ! »

« Tu parles, ça fait vieux pervers ! »

« Si on parle de pervers, ça m'intéresse aussi ! » Perona avait bondit vers eux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

« Oui, pour moi ce sera un Earl Grey s'il te plaît. Et toi Law ? »

Le jeune homme se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son choix, et répondit à la va vite la première chose qui lui vint en tête. « Un café. ».

« Ah désolé mon beau ! On n'en sert pas ici ! C'est un peu trop fort pour satisfaire les papilles de notre clientèle ».

Sanji rigola doucement en voyant Law virer au rouge. Visiblement, le petit compliment de la jeune fille le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le flattait. Il saisit la carte et se décida enfin à y porter un peu plus d'attention. Certains noms lui étaient complètement inconnus, et il était surpris de voir les arômes de certains thés comme « cookie », « corn flakes » ou encore « pomme d'amour ».

'Décidément, tout est fait pour attirer les jeunes filles ». Finalement, il décida de jouer la sécurité et parti sur un thé Matcha classique.

« Très solennel » rigola doucement Sanji. « Je ne t'imagine pas du tout dans une cérémonie du thé ! »

« Toi en revanche tu collerais tout à fait au cadre, dans un kimono ! »

Les boissons arrivèrent assez rapidement tout deux commencèrent à déguster leur commande en silence. Silence qui apparu bien vite comme très pesant pour Law. Le reste de la salle était relativement bruyant, animé par les différentes conversations et piaillements des clientes, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le calme qui régnait à leur table, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'attirer toute l'attention. Il observa Sanji qui ne semblait pas perturber par le blanc de la conversation et sirotait sa boisson, toujours en jetant des regards partout autour de lui, mais jamais sur le brun.

« Alors... Comme ça tu vis chez ton grand-père ? »

'Bravo Law. Balèze pour briser la glace dis-donc. T'as plus qu'à lui demander comment est le temps dehors et je crois que t'auras aborder tous les sujets les plus nazes'. Il avait posé la question sans vraiment réfléchir, juste histoire de discuter. Et puis, il est vrai que depuis que Sanji l'avait mentionné à Corazon la première fois où il était venu chez lui, cela avait quelque peu intrigué le jeune homme. Mais de là à lui demander cash, sans aucun détour, c'était quand même fort. Après tout, c'était carrément indiscret de sa part.

Pourtant, Sanji ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il reporta son attention sur le plus âgé, le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour du contre, avant de finalement soupirer en reposant la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Oui, depuis toujours. Du moins, aussi loin que je m'en rappelle. Quand je suis né, mes parents avaient déjà deux autres fils, et il leur est vite apparu qu'ils ne pourraient pas en gérer un troisième. À la base, ils ne sont pas vraiment débordant d'amour. Plutôt le genre paumés. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à envisager l'adoption, le père de ma mère, mon grand-père donc, leur a juste dit qu'il allait s'occuper de moi. Après ça, il a quitté la ville et on est venu s'installer ici. »

Law écoutait sans broncher, bien qu'il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une histoire joyeuse, comme il aurait pu s'en douter, et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il était clair que le sujet était sensible pour le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, c'était indélicat de ma part de t'en parler ».

« Oh ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas ! C'est pas comme si j'avais une vie difficile, et puis, j'ai parfois l'occasion d'aller rendre visite à mes parents, pendant les vacances d'été. Mais c'est vrai que je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu recevoir de l'amour de la part de ma mère. Bien sûr, Zeff m'en a donné, à sa manière, et j'ai l'impression que c'est égoïste de ma part de ressentir ça. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, j'apporte tellement d'attention aux femmes. Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé un jour ».

Le brun le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Il sentait comme une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il aurait aimé apporter la parole adéquate à Sanji, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel ami, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que tout ça lui était complètement inconnu.

« Enfin, voilà, rien de bien intéressant en somme ! Et toi ? »

« Comment ça, moi ? »

« Je ne veux surtout pas te froisser en te disant ça mais.. j'ai pu remarquer que tu ne ressemblais pas énormément à ton père... ni à ton oncle d'ailleurs. Physiquement je veux dire ! » Sanji bafouillait. De toute évidence, lui aussi était curieux et au moins autant gêné que Law précédemment.

Law hésita, longuement. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, que ce soit avec des inconnus, des amis, ou même sa famille. Lui-même avait préféré mettre au placard certains aspects de sa vie, et il redoutait plus que tout d'avoir un jour à y replonger. D'un autre côté, ç'aurait été hypocrite de sa part de refuser de répondre après la révélation que le avait fait le plus jeune.

« C'est vrai. Cora-San m'a recueilli alors que j'avais six ans environ ».

Sanji attendit la suite pendant un instant, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était tout ce dont il pourrait tirer de son ami aujourd'hui. Pendant un moment, il se sentit frustré et fut tenté de le questionner davantage, mais il se reprit. Après tout, il devait reconnaître que Law n'était pas comme toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer il était beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même, et il savait qu'il suffirait d'une seule parole de trop de sa part pour que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait avec lui s'effondrent immédiatement.

Il décida donc de s'en contenter, au moins pour le moment. Mais cette révélation changea malgré tout le regard qu'il lui portait : quelque part, cela leur faisait une sorte de point commun. Tout comme sa non-relation avec ses parents avait forgé son caractère, il était évident que celles que Law avait pu entretenir avait forgé le sien.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a suffisamment tiré sur la corde émotionnelle aujourd'hui ! Et puis, je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour fêter mon résultat non ? C'est sensé être un moment joyeux ! »

Sanji n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Law agissait ainsi pour changer de sujet ou non, mais malgré tout il se plia à sa volonté et acquiesça en souriant.

Après cette étape sombre, le reste de la conversation vint beaucoup plus facilement entre les deux étudiants. Le blond découvrit ainsi avec plaisir qu'au delà du Law sérieux qu'il connaissait, le brun avait également un côté plus léger, comme n'importe quel étudiant. Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment à discuter ensembles de leurs mangas favoris, de la sortie d'une nouvelle série télévision à la mode, et le blond fut même étonné de voir que le brun avait de nombreuses notions en cuisine.

Au bout de deux heures, même Law avait finit par oublier la gêne qu'il avait d'être dans un endroit aussi kitch et profitait de la compagnie du blond avec plaisir. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait pu parler de sujets aussi légers avec quelqu'un, mais cela devait remonter à son enfance au moins. Il avait tellement été habitué depuis si longtemps à porter un masque forgé dans l'antipathie qu'il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir se laisser aller à une conversation si candide avec qui que ce soit.

Quand ils sortirent finalement du salon de thé, il se rendirent compte qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit.

« Ouah ! Effectivement, on a passé presque trois heures à discuter ! Désolé, je peux être un vrai moulin à parole quand je m'y mets ! »

« Bah, c'est pas comme si j'y avais pas mis du mien non plus. En tout cas j'attends de voir ce que ce sera pour les résultat après ça ! »

Sanji éclata de rire. « Si tu arrives premier, je t'assure que tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Ah vraiment ? Tu devrais faire gaffe, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ».

« Mouais, commence déjà par devenir le meilleur et on en reparlera ! »

« Avec un professeur comme toi, je m'inquiète pas trop. D'ailleurs, on se voit toujours mercredi ? »

Law avait été étonné lui-même du ton qu'il avait employé. Il avait voulu dire cela sur le ton du sarcasme, mais c'était un autre son de cloche qui était sorti de sa bouche. Ça sonnait presque comme... de la séduction ?

« Oui, pas de souci. Je te ferai voir le cas pratique cette fois, normalement c'est ce qui devrait tomber avec Trebol, il en met un chaque année ! »

« Très bien... Ah, au fait, je pourrais pas venir en cours demain. Visiblement, j'ai trop abusé de la patience de mes chers collègues de travail qui me somment de prendre toute la journée du mardi pour compenser les heures où je les ais laissé tomber. »

« D'accord, pas de soucis. Du coup je te prendrai les cours et je te les passerai mercredi quand je viendrai chez toi ! Bon, sur ce je vais y aller moi ! Il me reste exactement une demi heure pour rentrer avant que mon autorisation de sortie de saute à jamais pour violation du couvre feu ! »

« Je vais y aller aussi. Pas que ça me réjouisse de retrouver les deux barges, mais c'est la soirée pâtes bolognaises ».

Il se quittèrent donc sur un ultime rire et partirent chacun de leur côté. Sanji se sentait particulièrement léger. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une nouvelle facette de Law, et que leur amitié avait fait un bond en avant. Il avait un peu cherché à se venger du comportement du brun en l'emmenant dans ce salon qu'il aimait tant, mais il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à passer une journée si agréable. En y repensant, cela lui avait vraiment mis du baume au cœur : d'habitude, il passait ce genre de moments avec Zoro, et le fait de ne pas le voir ces deux dernières semaines l'avaient un peu attristé. Pas qu'il voit en Law un remplaçant du vert, mais le brun avait vraiment réussi à lui faire oublier tous les tracas qui le rongeait depuis un mois.

« Je devrais peut-être penser à nous préparer des snacks pour mercredi. Et puis une boîte de cookies pour remercier Mr Corazon ».

* * *

« La garantie des vices cachés suppose qu'un défaut structurel ait affecté la chose dès la conclusion du contrat, mais ne se soit révélé qu'après... ».

Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, Sanji n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se concentrer sur le cours. La journée avait commencée en fanfare quand Gin était venu l'emmerder une fois de plus dès le début des cours, profitant de l'absence manifeste de Law. Et puis, le blond devait bien le reconnaître, les heures paraissaient beaucoup plus longue maintenant qu'il était seul dans l'amphi. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à suivre les cours avec son ami, profitant des pauses pour discuter avec lui, et avait rapidement pris l'habitude de cette compagnie. Si bien qu'à présent, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tenir les deux années précédentes tout seul.

Pendant un moment, il fut tenter d'envoyer un SMS au brun, mais après tout, ce dernier devait probablement travailler, et il ne ferait que le déranger. Et puis, il ne voulait pas passer pour le pauvre étudiant sans ami et désespéré.

Il soupira donc pour la millième fois depuis une heure et s'affala un peu plus sur son siège, passant le temps en regardant les autres étudiants prendre les notes. Lui-même se forçait à suivre le cours, au moins pour le donner ensuite à Law.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans cette salle depuis une éternité quand le professeur termina enfin son cours au bout d'une heure et demi, laissant les étudiants en pause avant l'arrivé du cours suivant. Le jeune homme sorti son téléphone pour vérifier s'il n'avait reçu aucun message, et il allait commencer à jouer sur une application avant qu'une voix douce ne l'interpelle à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Bonjour Sanji-Kun ! Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ? »

Rebecca se tenait juste à côté de lui, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour Rebecca-chérie ! Tu es absolument sublime aujourd'hui ! Oui, je suis tout seul ! »

« Je te remercie ! Moi je viens tout juste d'arriver. J'ai raté mon bus ce matin, je suis vraiment nulle ! Ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ? Visiblement, toutes les filles ont décidé de sécher aujourd'hui, et je n'aime pas être toute seule pendant les cours ! »

L'occasion était trop belle, Sanji retira précipitamment son sac qu'il avait posé juste à côté de lui. « Bien sûr, avec grand plaisir ! Tu veux que je te donnes les cours que tu as raté ? »

« C'est gentil ! J'osais pas te le demander ! Tu es vraiment adorable ».

Le cœur de Sanji battait fort dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec la jeune fille, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle sans qu'elle ne soit entourée d'une dizaine d'autres étudiantes. C'était le moment où jamais de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Je me rend compte qu'on est dans la même promo depuis trois ans tous les deux, mais qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de se connaître tous les deux » repris la jeune fille, toujours en souriant. « C'est dommage, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais l'air d'être quelqu'un de super ! »

« C'est trop de compliments que tu me faits ! Moi-même j'ai hésité de nombreuses fois à venir te parler, mais c'est vrai qu'avec toutes tes amies, j'aurais bien du mal à trouver ma place ! »

« C'est vrai que la faculté n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire connaissance. Entre les cours et tout ça ».

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de se voir à l'extérieur de la faculté à l'occasion, qu'en penses-tu ? ». Ça y est, il avait osé. C'était tout ou rien désormais.

Rebecca le regarda un moment, étonnée, le rouge commençant lentement à apparaître sur ses joues.

« Mais.. Je croyais que toi et Law-san.. »

« NON, ABSOLUMENT PAS ! » Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, faisant sursauter son amie. « Je sais qu'une rumeur court à ce sujet, mais c'est juste un malentendu, je t'assure ! On est seulement amis lui et moi ! »

« Je vois. » La jeune femme sembla satisfaite de la réponse et affichait désormais un air déterminé. « Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si on se voyait demain? On pourrait se retrouver en ville ! »

Bingo ! Ce fut l'explosion dans la tête de Sanji.

« Avec plaisir ! Je connais justement un petit salon de thé ravissant ! » L'image du couple de la veille réapparut immédiatement dans le cerveau du blond. Il s'imaginait parfaitement se pencher délicatement vers Rebecca et l'embrasser passionnément dans le cadre tamisé du salon.

« Parfait dans ce cas ! On n'aura qu'à y aller immédiatement après les cours ! »

Le reste de la journée passa en un clin d'œil pour le blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en boucle le film qui allait se dérouler avec la jeune femme, comme un songe. Cette fois, la roue allait enfin tourner pour lui ! Il avait un rendez-vous avec la plus belle fille qu'il connaisse, et les chances semblaient de son côté pour que cela évolue encore par la suite.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui, il commença à sortir son téléphone pour raconter toute son aventure à Law. Mais son esprit se figea alors immédiatement.

« Bon sang, Law ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait se retrouver chez lui...Et merde ! ».

Il regarda un moment son téléphone en se rongeant les ongles. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas appeler Rebecca pour annuler comme ça leur premier rendez-vous, et surtout pour Law. Il était impossible que la jeune fille comprenne. Et puis, après tout, Law était donc ami, et un garçon qui plus est. Il comprendrait forcément sa situation.

Décidé, il commença donc à rédiger un message.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? :) »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et moins d'une minute plus tard, son portable vibra.

« Ça peut aller... Complètement crevé. On aurait dit que tous les chieurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous au magasin aujourd'hui, et en rentrant, j'ai dû arrêter un début d'incendie à l'appartement. Apparemment, Doffy et Cora-San s'imaginaient que c'était une bonne idée de faire griller des marshmallows au milieu du salon ».

Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler en s'imaginant la scène. « Ouch, dur effectivement. Dis, j'ai un problème. Désolé de te prévenir si tard, mais je vais devoir annuler pour demain soir. Rebecca-Chan est venue me voir aujourd'hui, et je lui ai donné un rendez-vous demain après midi sans vraiment réfléchir. Du coup je viens juste de réaliser ma connerie... »

Il envoya le message sans vraiment d'appréhension, mais quand il ne reçut toujours pas de réponse au bout de vingt minutes, il commença à s'interroger. « Tu m'en veux pas ? ». Il s'était senti obligé d'envoyer un nouveau message.

Cette fois, la réponse fut immédiate. « Ok. ».

'Aïe...Il y a plus enjoué comme réponse'. Mais Sanji haussa les épaules. C'était pas si grave après tout. Il s'excuserait plus amplement le lendemain matin en cours auprès du brun. Il éteignit donc son portable pour le mettre à charger et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville en revanche, chez Law, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi détendue. Cela faisait une heure que le jeune homme ruminait dans sa chambre, passant le temps en balançant contre son mur une sorte de balle en mousse. Quand il avait reçu le premier message de Sanji, il avait d'abord ressenti de la joie. Il était heureux de voir que le blond prenait de ses nouvelles. Après tout, lui aussi aurait préféré passer sa journée à la faculté, à discuter avec le jeune homme. Pourtant, il avait vite déchanté à la vue du second message.

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait parlé ? Pour lui poser un lapin ? À ce moment, il avait ressenti tellement de colère qu'il avait balancé son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce sans prendre la peine de répondre. Et puis, au fil des minutes, la colère avait fait place aux doutes. N'était-ce pas puéril de réagir comme ça ? Après tout, c'est juste un gosse, c'est normal qu'il s'emballe pour un premier rendez-vous au point de le faire passer avant tout le reste. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait reçu le « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ». Il n'avait alors pas pu se résoudre à ignorer encore son ami. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir à travers son égoïsme.

Il aurait alors très bien pu lui sortir une phrase réconfortante, mais la rancœur était encore trop présente. Il s'était donc contenté d'une réponse sobre. Il savait bien que ce genre de message n'était pas très honnête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire ressentir de la culpabilité à Sanji à travers celui-ci.

Après cela, il n'avait plus reçu de réponse. C'était normal, après tout, puisqu'il n'avait pas donné une possibilité d'ouverture à la conversation. Mais il eut beau se répéter cela, il n'empêcha pas le sentiment de déception de l'envahir petit à petit.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir attendu avec tellement de hâte la venue du blond le lendemain. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être un enfant à qui l'on venait de refuser le jouet de ses rêves. Et puis, son esprit divagua ensuite jusqu'à cette fille, Rebecca. Quand elle était venu lui parler, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait immédiatement pu constater la beauté qui émanait d'elle. Elle était l'image même de la jeune étudiante, fraîche et radieuse. Tout à fait le genre de fille avec laquelle il imaginait Sanji. Et cette image lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était habitué à la présence du blond à ses côtés, et il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'une nouvelle personne puisse arriver comme ça et prendre sa place.

Bien sûr, en dehors des cours, il savait que le blond passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis, à préparer les événements du campus, et lui même, bien que présent, ne passait bien souvent qu'en seconde position dans ces moments là. Mais au moins, pendant les cours, il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait discuter, rire, travailler. C'était les moments privilégiés de leur amitié.

Alors qu'une fille arrive comme ça, comme une fleur, et profite de son absence pour s'immiscer comme ça le rendait malade. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait juste envie d'envoyer un message d'insulte à Sanji ou d'aller vers cette fille pour la faire pleurer, comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. Le jour de leur rencontre. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'était ironique. Sans elle, ils n'auraient peut être pas eu l'occasion de discuter pour la première fois ensembles et de se rapprocher ensuite si rapidement.

Il s'en voulait définitivement. Il avait laissé ce gamin devenir son ami, l'habituer à sa présence, pour maintenant lui faire un coup pareil.

'Il aurait mieux valut que je reste dans mon coin, comme d'habitude, et que je l'envoi se faire foutre, lui et ses bonnes intentions, quand il m'a proposé de m'aider'. Mais même en se répétant cela, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même. Et maintenant, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de retourner en cours. Comment devrait-il se comporter avec Sanji le lendemain ? Est-ce que cette fille sera là aussi ? Arrivera t-il à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« Et puis... comment est-ce que tout ça va évoluer ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'un léger battement se fit entendre sur la porte de sa chambre. Il se dépêcha de reprendre son expression habituelle avant d'émettre un grognement sonore, sa façon à lui d'accorder l'entrée à son sanctuaire.

La porte s'ouvrit donc timidement et un Corazon gêné entra dans la pièce.

« Désolé de te déranger Law, je sais que tu dois être fatigué. C'était pour te prévenir qu'on a presque réussit à enlever l'odeur de fumée du salon ! Et puis Doffy dit qu'il connaît quelqu'un en ville qui peut faire enlever toutes les tâches de suie du canapé...un « nettoyeur », d'après ses termes. Bonne nouvelle non ? »

« Ouais ouais. Ça serait quand même mieux si vous appreniez enfin comment vivre sans risque de vous tuer toutes les cinq minutes ».

« Oh, et autre chose ! Pour demain, j'avais pensé faire des crêpes pour quand Sanji sera là ! Est-ce que tu sais s'il aime ça ou non ? »

« J'en sais rien, je m'en fous, et toi aussi » Il essayait de garder son calme, mais il sentait déjà à nouveau le sang lui monter à la tête. « Il viendra pas demain. »

« QUOI ? » Corazon le regardait d'un air choqué. « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Oh Law, je t'en prie, tu avais enfin trouvé un ami gentil ! »

« Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite que c'est moi qui ait fait une connerie bordel ? Il m'a juste envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille et que donc il devait annuler »

« Oh. Une petite amie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » grommela le brun. « Vu son comportement, j'imagine, oui ».

« Et...qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? » le blond hésitait à chacun de ses mots, regardant son fils avec curiosité.

« Mais j'ai rien à penser de tout ça ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul, ça me regarde pas ! »

« Je vois... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Law plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Oh rien ! »

« Cora-san... »

« Rien je te dis ! Je t'assure ! » Le plus âgé se dodelinait, tentant désespérément de cacher l'immense sourire sur son visage. « BON ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du nettoyage à faire moi ! Bonne nuiiiittttt ! »

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe, ignorant les cris de son fils qui retentissaient encore derrière lui. À peine la porte refermée, il se laissa tomber contre le mur, les joues rouges et les mains sur la bouche, d'un air choqué.

« J'y crois pas... C'est vraiment trop mignon, j'y croyais plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » la voix nasillarde de Doflamingo retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce, curieuse.

« ÇA te regarde pas ! »

« Quoi ! Tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville me regarde de près ou de loin ! Dis-moi immédiatement ! »

« Hors de question ! ». Le blond brancha alors l'aspirateur, faisant mine de faire le ménage afin de couvrir les protestations de son aîné.

« Espèce de taré » grommela Doflamingo en observant son petit frère passer à côté de lui en chantonnant.

* * *

Finit pour ce soir !

J'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si la lecture a été agréable, mais en tout cas j'ai pris un vrai plaisir à me remettre dans l'histoire !

Merci encore pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et me soutiennent ! Je vous dis à bientôt à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire celui-ci ! Et j'ai pris un tout petit peu de retard dans ma semaine, du coup je ne publie que maintenant !

 **Amaranphine :** Merci encore pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que l'on s'interroge sur la fic, et que donc ce n'est pas trop « prévisible » ! J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite, mais principalement les grandes lignes pour le moment ! Merci pour ton adresse : j'aimerai bientôt créer une page pour mon profil, en plus de celui sur ff, mais sur lequel je pourrai donner un peu plus de nouvelles, annoncer des projets, etc ! Sitôt que ce sera fait, je t'ajouterai ! En attendant, je suis vraiment contente de voir que la fic te plaît toujours autant ^^

 **Dodge3** : Ah, j'attends toujours ta review avec impatience, et elle me fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'avouerai que j'ai dû mal à vraiment respecter le personnage de Rebecca, par rapport à celui du Manga. C'est un personnage que j'apprécie vraiment, mais c'est vrai que dans le contexte, j'ai moi même du mal à ne pas l'envoyer paître ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup m'inspirer un peu de ma vie pour ma fic, et il se trouve que ce salon de thé est directement puisé d'un dans lequel j'aime aller fréquemment ! Et puis un jour, comme ça, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment un bon cadre pour un rendez vous amusant entre les deux personnages ! Quant à Corazon, il est vraiment pratique pour faire ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai dû mal à exprimer à travers Law et Sanji ! Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à ce personnage en lui glissant dans cette histoire : c'est un personnage que j'ai toujours adoré, et au début, je me sentais seulement obligé de le faire apparaître, comme pour aller dans le sens des choses ! En tout cas, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que mes histoires sont capable d'intéresser des personnes au point de les retrouver comme ça à chaque chapitre. Ça représente aussi des mini épisodes de vie pour moi, et j'espère pouvoir vous faire ressentir la même chose à chaque publication !:)

 **Lawiki** : Je dois bien avouer que la scène de salon de thé a été un véritable délice à écrire xD à la base, je comptais la faire durer quelques lignes, et finalement, j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point cela m'inspirait (particulièrement la mise en terrain hostile pour Law!). J'ai l'impression qu'effectivement, Rebecca ne risque pas d'attirer les compliments dans cette histoire, et bien que je ne veuille pas classer des personnages comme « gentils » ou « méchants », j'ai bien dû mal à rester neutre quand j'écris des scènes avec elle ! Corazon et Doffy sont...mes anti-dépresseurs ! Chaque fois que je sens que la fic prend un tournant trop lourd, ou que mon humeur risque de transparaître dans le fil de l'histoire, je me lance dans une petite scène avec les deux, et ça va mieux ! Je me suis pas mal écarté de leur personnalité originelles, mais c'est comme ça que j'aime me les imaginer dans une vie... « normale » ? x) C'était important pour moi que Law et Sanji ait une discussion un peu plus intime. Je sentais que c'était une étape nécessaire pour faire évoluer la confiance entre eux ! Enfin bref, je m'égares un peu ! Je suis toujours ravie de pouvoir lire tes commentaires à chacun de mes chapitres ! J'ai parfois l'impression de mettre du temps à publier, vu que je jongle systématiquement avec l'autre histoire, mais du coup, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies les deux ! Donc un grand merci à toi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

C'est à contrecœur que Law prit le chemin de la faculté le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à peser le « pour » du « contre », et avait finit par estimer que sécher les cours pour éviter le blond n'était pas la meilleure solution. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'il y retourne à un moment ou un autre, et il était inutile de vouloir reculer l'échéance.

Heureusement pour lui, Corazon avait quitté le domicile plus tôt pour le commissariat_ une affaire de trafic de stupéfiants qu'il savait, au fond de lui, orchestrée par son frère_ et ils ne s'était donc pas croisés. Depuis la veille, il était inexplicablement excité, et il préférait l'éviter autant que possible lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il arriva tôt sur le campus ce matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait : arriver avant ou après le blond. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arriver avant cette fille. Son souhait sembla être entendu, car l'amphi était encore complètement vide quand il entra dans le bâtiment. Il alla naturellement s'asseoir à l'endroit où il se mettait d'habitude avec Sanji, espérant qu'il verrait cela comme un signe quand il dernier arriverait. Il posa donc négligemment son sac à ses pieds et profita un instant du calme qui l'entourait, comme pour se calmer avant que son ami ne le rejoigne. Mais bien vite, de nouveaux « scénarios » lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Et si Sanji arrivait directement au bras de Rebecca ? Et s'il ignorait complètement sa présence et décidait de s'installer plutôt vers sa nouvelle conquête ? Ou pire, que les deux décident de se mettre juste à côté de lui et qu'ils passent la matinée ensembles, laissant le brun tenir la chandelle. Law ne savait définitivement pas ce qui serait le pire pour lui. Il frissonna en réalisant à quel point un détail aussi stupide qu'une place pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Lui qui n'avait jamais stressé pour aucun événement de sa vie, il était au bord de l'attaque pour une histoire d'amitié. Et si hier, il en avait énormément voulu à Sanji, c'était maintenant contre lui-même qu'il ressentait le plus de rancœur.

C'est vrai quoi. Il considérait le jeune homme comme un ami, et il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir pour lui quand ce dernier lui annonçait qu'il venait de se trouver une « potentielle » petite amie _ Law refusait toujours d'envisager que leur histoire puisse évoluer. Il revoyait le sourire qu'avait eu le jeune homme à son égard quand il avait eu cette bonne note, la manière dont il l'avait félicité, et avec quelle simplicité il avait trouvé les mots pour le rendre heureux. Alors pourquoi lui n'était pas capable d'en faire autant, même simplement faire semblant ? C'était sûrement que leur amitié était encore fraîche, et que le brun voulait encore garder une certaine exclusivité sur Sanji, au moins encore un peu. C'est du moins la version qu'il avait choisi et qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis la veille.

« Eh bien ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu arrives avant moi ! »

Law laissa échapper un cris de surprise. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver le centre de toutes ses tourmentes. Ridicule. Sa réaction sembla beaucoup amusé Sanji qui ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet. « C'est à mon tour de te surprendre on dirait ! ». Il avait dit cela en posant ses affaires sur la chaise à côté de lui et en sortant des feuilles de son sac. Après la surprise, Law sentit une vague rassurante s'insinuer en lui. Au moins, le blond était venu seul et ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait détendu.

« T'es pas venu avec la fille aux cheveux roses ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensembles ! »

« Déjà, non on n'est pas ensembles...pas encore. Ensuite, on doit se retrouver à la fin des cours seulement, je pense qu'elle veut passer un peu de temps avec ses amies. Et enfin,son prénom est Rebecca ! Alors je sais que tu prends un malin plaisir à donner des surnoms stupides à tout le monde, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort avec les filles, c'est vraiment impoli ! »

« Ça veut dire que je dois arrêter de t'appeler « homo » ? » Comme toujours, il avait lancé cela avec un petit air de défi.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps » Marmonna le blond. « Enfin je m'en fiche, je suis un mec moi ! Mais tu sais, ça plaît jamais à personne de voir son prénom écorché ! Continue comme ça et tu vas finir tout seul »

« Très bien, je retiens. Sanji. » Law avait particulièrement insisté en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme, afin d'être sûr que le concerné ne passe pas à côté de ça.

Et ça ne manqua pas. À l'annonce de son prénom, le jeune homme se retourna vers son ami, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était la première fois que le brun l'appelait ainsi, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela ait un tel effet sur lui. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Il ressentait une grosse bouffée de chaleur, de joie, mais dont il n'arrivait pas vraiment à profiter à cause d'un sentiment bizarre qui était dissimulé derrière tout ça. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du ton que le brun avait employé, ou si c'était simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais il avait trouvé que le tournure avait un côté...suave ?

'Arrête un peu maintenant Sanji... t'es déjà en froid avec Zoro, tu vas pas te faire des films avec Law ? Je deviens complètement taré'.

Le blond décida donc de se mettre une violente claque mentale. Il avait honte de s'imaginer comme ça au centre de toutes les attentions, c'était vraiment trop égocentrique. Comme d'habitude, Law avait dit ça uniquement pour le taquiner, et après le coup qu'il lui avait fait, il en pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet parfait pour passer à autre chose.

« Tiens au fait, encore désolé pour ce soir hein...Je t'aurais jamais fait ce coup-là volontairement. T'es sûr que tu m'en veux pas ? »

Et mince. Le brun ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le sujet arrive comme ça dans la conversation. Il aurait définitivement dut répondre avec plus d'entrain de la veille. Au moins, on peut cacher ses émotions derrières un écran.

« Bah, je vais sûrement me foirer au prochain TD vu que tu m'as pas appris la technique, mais c'est tout ! »

« T'es méchant de me dire ça pour me faire culpabiliser ! »

'Méchant ? C'est vraiment trop mignon comme réaction'. Law ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. « Je plaisante. Bien sûr que je m'en fiche. Tu m'expliqueras ça une prochaine fois et je saurai bien me débrouiller d'ici là. Par contre tu me devras des boulettes de riz en compensation ! »

Le blond rigola. « Ah, tu vois que tu apprécies ma cuisine ! Je pense que ça devrait pouvoir se faire ! » Il était rassuré de voir que Law n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait toujours autant rire avec lui et lui parler en toute franchise.

Au même moment, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il blêmit immédiatement en voyant le prénom de « Zoro » s'afficher sur le cadran et ouvrit le message à contrecœur. Évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à Law qui se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule sans la moindre gêne. « ON PEUT SE PARLER CET APRES MIDI ? »

« Il est en colère on dirait ».

« Non, il sait juste pas se servir de son téléphone pour écrire un message ».

« Enfin, c'est l'occasion. Dis lui que tu peux pas parce que tu vois ta copine ».

« Je peux pas ! » Sanji s'était tourné violemment vers lui. « Ce serait un peu comme mentir ! ».

« Bof, à peine ! Et puis bon, à un moment où est le problème ? Tu peux bien mentir un peut de temsp en temps ! ».

« Peut être, mais j'aime pas ça ! En plus ça se ferait pas ici. Ce serait lui dire que je fais passer une fille avant lui ! ».

« Pourtant avec moi ça a pas eu l'air de t'emmerder ».

« Oh je t'en prie, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Aide moi plutôt à trouver une solution ! ».

« J'en sais rien moi, t'as qu'à lui dire que t'as un train à prendre pour quitter la ville en urgence suite à un problème personnel ».

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Où t'as été pêcher une excuse aussi débile ? ».

« Doffy. ».

« Rah, laisse tomber ! » Il pianota rapidement une réponse sur son portable. « Voilà, je lui ais dit que j'avais une masse de t à faire pour demain ».

« C'est nul ».

« La ferme ! ».

Une minute à peine après, la réponse du vert arriva, replongeant les deux jeunes hommes dans la conversation. « ENCORE AVEC LAW? »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, alors que Sanji répondait au message par la négative. Il était surpris que le blond ait parlé de leurs petites séances à quelqu'un, et à Zoro en particulier. Pas que ce soit vraiment des rendez-vous secrets, mais il se demandait à quelle occasion son nom avait-il pu venir sur le tapis. Et quelle avait été la réaction de Zoro-ya ? Visiblement, cela avait attisé sa curiosité pour qu'il pose cette question au blond dans un tel moment.

Bien sûr, Law comprenait facilement l'intérêt du jeune homme pour le blond, même si ce dernier semblait encore vouloir se voiler la face. Alors se pourrait-il que dans une telle circonstance, le vert ressente de la jalousie en voyant Sanji s'éloigner de lui pour passer du temps avec lui ? Après tout, il y avait aussi cette rumeur entre eux qui avait encore du mal à s'essouffler complètement. Law devait bien reconnaître qu'il trouvait la perspective très amusante, et qu'il aurait volontiers poussé la plaisanterie un peu plus loin, histoire de voir jusqu'à où Zoro était prêt à réagir, mais il doutait fort que cela soit au goût de Sanji. Et s'il aimait plaisanter avec le blond, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut Rebecca entrer dans l'amphithéâtre avec ses amies. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, jeta un regard sur la pièce et afficha un grand sourire quand elle tomba enfin sur Sanji, toujours préoccupé par son téléphone. Elle remarqua ensuite Law, assis juste à côté du blond, et lui envoyant le regard le plus froid possible, hésita un instant, puis glisse quelques mots à une jeune fille brune avant de se précipiter vers les deux hommes.

« Bonjour Sanji-Kun, comment vas-tu ? »

Sanji releva immédiatement la tête à l'appel de son prénom, et l'expression d'anxiété qui était sur son visage disparu immédiatement. « Ah, Rebecca-Chan ! Bien et toi ? »

'Faut croire qu'une paire de seins st plus efficace que moi pour lui faire oublier ses soucis' marmonna Law dans son fort intérieur.

« Bien merci ! Bonjour Law-Kun ! »

Le brun afficha un sourire mesquin. Il était évident qu'elle l'avait salué uniquement pour la forme, puisqu'elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'à la base, c'est elle qui était venu l'allumer à la rentrée.

« Salut, cheveux roses »

Le visage de la jeune fille vira au pourpre en un instant.

« Law ! T'avais dit que t'arrêtais avec tes surnoms à la con ! » s'offusqua le blond.

« C'est pas vrai. J'ai juste dit que je comprenais ». Il fut tenté d'ajouter que, contrairement à lui, il se fichait bien de l'avis que pouvait avoir sur lui cette nana, mais ça aurait sûrement rendu la conversation bizarre.

« Ce n'est rien Sanji » Rebecca balbutia, essayant d'afficher un nouveau sourire, bien plus crispé cette fois-ci. « Je ne le prends pas mal, et puis on ne peut pas connaître le nom de tout le monde ! J'étais venu te voir pour savoir si ça tenait toujours pour cet après-midi ? »

Pendant un court instant, le brun espéra que le blond allait répondre par la négative, mais les deux gros cœurs qui avaient pris la place de ses yeux dans ses orbites ne lui laissèrent pas longtemps l'espoir d'un revirement.

« Bien sûr ! Je connais justement un petit salon de thé au centre ville où on pourra prendre également une collation pour midi ! »

'Ah parce qu'en plus il l'emmène là bas ? Connard de blond avec ses hormones.'. Law n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir à ce moment regretter autant de ne pas aller dans ce stupide salon de thé trop rose.

« Ça m'a l'air parfait ! Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser, je crois que les filles m'attendent ! »

« Ouais, et le cours commence là »

Law reçu et violent coup de coude du blond dans les côtes alors que Rebecca marmonna quelques excuses avant de repartir vers sa place habituelle. Une fois de nouveaux seuls, Sanji jeta un regard noir à son ami, visiblement pas déstabilisé.

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme un foutu goujat, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'ai rien fais de mal ! Et puis c'est ta pote, pas la mienne je te signale ! »

Sanji hocha la tête, visiblement déçu par le comportement de son ami. « Oui, mais tu es mon ami aussi je te rappelle. Et très franchement, si vous êtes pas capables discuter calmement ensembles, j'aimerai pas à avoir à faire un choix entre vous deux ».

La phrase fut assez violente pour le brun. D'un côté, il avait été agréablement surpris d'entendre que le blond le considérait comme un ami, et de l'autre, l'idée que ce dernier puisse effectivement décider de le laisser tomber pour la jeune fille avait été une douche froide. En général, il se fichait pas mal de devoir entretenir des relations avec qui que ce soit, alors jamais il n'avait eu à peser ses paroles ou ses actes. Là, le blond venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'à moins de faire des efforts, leur amitié ne pourrait pas tenir. Enfin, la tournure de Sanji l'avait un peu chamboulé par ailleurs. Serait-il au moins possible qu'en l'état actuel des choses, le blond puisse le choisir ? Law en doutait fort. Le jeune homme ne laisserait certainement pas passer la chance de vivre une histoire d'amour pour une tête de con comme lui. Et ça, le brun avait du mal à l'encaisser.

« D'accord ». Il avait répondu ça très bas, si bien que Sanji se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait bien entendu. Il essaya de capter le regard de l'autre, mais ce dernier fixait l'estrade où se tenait le professeur, une expression neutre sur le visage. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait blessé avec sa remarque ? Après tout, Law était comme il était : taciturne. C'était peut être exagéré de sa part de vouloir absolument le faire devenir ami avec Rebecca, alors qu'il savait lui-même à quel point le jeune homme avait du mal à s'exprimer et tisser des relations au quotidien. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il voyait le brun se détendre, sourire, et discuter. Même Luffy ou les autres, qu'il commençait pourtant à fréquenter régulièrement, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Sanji pris donc la résolution de ne plus réprimander ainsi son ami à ce sujet, et de continuer à lui parler comme d'habitude pour ne pas réduire à néant l'amitié qu'ils avaient forgé à deux.

Mais au bout de deux heures, le blond dû bien se rendre compte qu'il avait gaffé plus que prévu, et que le travail serait difficile. Law n'avait pas bronché de tous les cours, répondant à peine quand l'autre lui posait des questions ou essayait d'engager la conversation. Et même quand il daignait lui répondre, c'était sans aucune émotion ou expression. Après plusieurs tentatives à essayer de lui parler du nouvel épisode de leur série préférée, Sanji se résigna et abandonna. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le brun à discuter s'il ne le voulait, et il ne voulait pas paraître agaçant. La dernière heure fut donc affreusement calme aux yeux du jeune homme qui n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer sur le cours et jetait fréquemment des regards dans la direction de son voisin dans l'espoir d'échanger au moins un regard complice avec lui.

Quand le dernier cours fut terminé, c'est toujours sans un regard que Law rangea ses affaires et se dépêcha de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Sanji fut tenté de le rattraper pour lui glisser un mot d'excuse, mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité quand il aperçu Rebecca qui l'attendait et lui faisait de grands signes de bras. Il eut honte de se l'avouer, mais il l'avait presque oublié. Il décida donc seulement de mettre son portable en mode vibreur, au cas où il recevait un message de son ami plus tard et se força à afficher un sourire rayonnant quand il rejoignit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

* * *

« Kya ! C'est vraiment trop mignon comme endroit ! ». Ils venaient tout juste d'entrer dans le salon de thé, et déjà, Rebecca semblait s'extasier sur tout ce qui les entouraient. « Je suis passée des centaines de fois devant ce salon, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était si beau à l'intérieur ! ».

Sanji la regarda avec douceur. Elle exprimait tellement de candeur qu'elle en était adorable, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Sa réaction contrastait complètement avec celle qu'avait eu Law, et d'ailleurs, elle collait bien mieux au cadre que le brun. Après tout, ce genre d'endroit était fait pour venir avec une jeune fille, douce et raffinée, et non avec un autre garçon, surtout comme Law. Sanji le réalisait bien maintenant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse et une certaine nostalgie en se rappelant du moment qu'ils avaient passé ici à peine deux jours auparavant.

Cette fois encore, Perona vint les accueillir, toujours aussi chaleureuse envers le blond, mais déçue cependant de voir qu'il n'était pas venu avec le brun. « Pour une fois qu'un homme comme lui venait ici ! Un peu farouche, mais tout à fait mon type ! ». Elle continuait à soupirer alors qu'elle les menait à leur table sous le regard étonné de Rebecca. « Il faudra que tu me le ramène Sanji ! »

« J'y penserai Perona-Chan ! Mais je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le type de cadre qui lui plaît ! »

« Tu as emmené Law-kun ici ? ». Visiblement, la question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune fille qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps, une fois la serveuse partie.

« Ah oui, lundi ! C'était pour le féliciter pour une note qu'il a eu en TD ! Tu sais, je lui donne des cours de temps à autres ! »

« Je vois ». La réponse ne sembla pas l'intéresser plus que ça et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la carte déposée devant elle avec curiosité. « Oh regarde ! Ils ont même des chocolats chauds à la rose ! Je crois que je vais prendre ça ! »

Sanji répondit par un petit rire devant son enthousiasme, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu frustré au fond de lui. Il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir parler plus amplement de Law à son amie, en dresser un autre portrait que celui qu'elle connaissait déjà. Il aurait voulu, par exemple, lui parler de leurs longues conversation, de leurs petites disputes quotidiennes et de cette manie que pouvait avoir le brun de rougir quand il était gêné. Mais il semblait que la jeune fille n'était pas curieuse d'apprendre quoique ce soit en rapport avec le garçon qui l'avait si froidement rejeté.

De fait, le reste de l'après-midi ne se passa pas exactement comme le blond l'aurait pensé. Au début, il avait facilement trouvé de quoi faire la conversation, ne connaissant que très peu de chose de Rebecca. Mais une fois les banalités demandées, il avait eu un mal fou à trouver de nouveaux sujets. Très vite, il avait dû mettre de côté des thèmes comme ceux de la cuisine, des mangas ou des animaux, la jeune fille lui ayant expliqué que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Lui avait tenté de faire un effort pour parler avec elle de ce qu'elle aimait, mais il avait du bien vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait qu'une culture très limitée des groupes de musique à la mode ou des derniers romans à l'eau de rose. Le seul sujet sur lequel ils pouvaient à peu près échanger était celui de leurs cours communs à la fac, mais même dans ce cas, Rebecca passait plus de temps distraite par les autres clients du salon ou par son téléphone portable pour donner l'impression au blond qu'elle était vraiment concentrée sur leur discussion.

Cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils étaient là, et pourtant Sanji se surpris à regarder deux fois sa montre dans ce laps de temps. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Bon sang, comment deux rendez-vous au même endroit, à deux jours d'intervalle pouvaient donc être si différents ? Même l'ambiance lui semblait moins agréable qu'avec Law.

'Non, je dois me reprendre ! Avec Law, c'était différent car on se connaissait déjà bien, et puis c'est toujours plus simple de discuter avec un pote ! Je galère maintenant, mais je suis sûr que d'ici peu de temps, Rebecca-Chan et moi pourrons nous parler tout aussi librement !'. Il essayait de se convaincre ainsi, en buvant une grosse gorgée de thé brûlant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de consulter à nouveau sa montre moins de dix minutes après.

Sitôt sa boisson finit, Rebecca avait tout de suite proposé à Sanji de quitter le salon. Ça avait donc été avec un goût amer qu'ils avaient rejoint les rues du centre ville, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre sans se frôler. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au couple qui s'était embrassé devant eux, et il avait espéré qu'à ce moment de la journée, lui même aurait déjà passé le cap. Il avait pourtant essayé de sonder la jeune fille, de lui envoyer des signaux en effleurant sa main par accident, ou en laissant son pieds frôler le sien sous la table. Mais il semblait qu'aucun de ses appels n'avaient été reçu.

« Bon, j'habite pas très loin moi, alors je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

« Oh..d'accord ». Cette fois, Sanji avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa déception.

« En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit, c'était vraiment génial ! Il faudra qu'on se refasse des moments comme celui-là ! »

Au moins, il fut rassuré de voir que la jeune fille avait passé un meilleur moment. Elle semblait sérieuse quand elle lui avait dit ça, et cela remis du baume au cœur de Sanji. C'est vrai après tout, une relation ne peut pas se créer en un après-midi ! Il insista donc pour la raccompagner jusqu'au pied de son appartement, et elle le quitta après lui avoir déposé un baiser...sur la joue.

Une fois seul, il sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il était tôt, même pas dix-sept heure, et il avait espéré que Law lui ait envoyé un message dans l'après-midi, savoir comment ça se passait pour lui. S'il avait sut que le rendez-vous durerait si peu, il n'aurait pas annulé sa visite du soir chez son ami. Ils auraient largement eu le temps de travailler et de passer un moment ensembles.

'Au moins, ça aurait égaillé ma fin de journée'. Sanji s'en voulu énormément pour avoir cette pensée. Il avait l'impression d'être hypocrite envers Rebecca. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher malgré tout de regarder son potable avec hésitation. Peut être que s'il lui proposait, Law accepterait qu'ils se voient, même un peu ? Mais ça ne serait pas correcte envers lui non plus. Après tout, le brun n'était pas un ami de substitution, présent uniquement pour venir passer un moment avec lui quand il s'ennuyait.

Il allait ranger son téléphone et rentrer chez lui, mais un clignotement significatif attira son attention. Il venait tout juste de recevoir un SMS. Plein d'espoir, il l'ouvrit immédiatement, mais l'émotion retomba tout aussi vite quand le vit que c'était un nouveau message de Zoro.

« TA MASSE DE TRAVAIL A FAIRE EST TRES SEXY DIS-MOI ».

Un frisson passa le long de sa nuque. Instinctivement, il rangea le portable dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui, mais sans apercevoir la moindre trace du vert. Sanji avait beau essayer de se rassurer, il était évident que le message était un sous entendu de son ami pour lui dire qu'il l'avait vu avec Rebecca. Pendant un court instant, le blond éprouva une certaine honte d'avoir menti ainsi à Zoro, mais cela fut ensuite remplacé par une angoisse inexplicable. Où était Zoro en cet instant précis ? Avait-il vu le couple par hasard, ou bien est-ce qu'il les avait suivit ? Et si oui, depuis quand ? Et pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas venu parler à Sanji dans ce cas ? Au lieu de lui envoyer un simple message comme ça.

En réfléchissant bien, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il se sentait épié, et même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à donner raison à son acte. Ces derniers temps, il avait pourtant cru que le vert s'était calmé, que le fait de moins le voir avait finit par le faire abandonner. Mais là, il avait dépassé un nouveau stade. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, habituellement, d'envoyer de genre de message mesquin. Zoro avait toujours été une personne très franche, au point même de passer pour un bourrin. Là, il avait presque l'impression qu'une autre personne lui avait pris son téléphone pour lui envoyer ce message.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sélectionna le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit et appuya sur la touche « appeler ». Trois sonneries passèrent, et il faillit raccrocher lui-même, mais finalement, son interlocuteur décrocha, comme s'il avait hésité jusqu'au dernier moment.

« Ouais ? »

« Désolé de te déranger. Je sais que c'est stupide, et je sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle, mais Zoro vient de m'envoyer un message que je trouve vraiment bizarre... »

Sanji se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, alors qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration de l'autre homme à travers le combiné.

« ...T'es où là ? »

* * *

Law enfila une veste précipitamment tout en dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà dehors, cherchant un instant la direction à prendre.

Après avoir passé la majorité de sa journée à ruminer sa colère, il avait été surpris de voir l'appel de Sanji. Il avait alors pensé à ne pas répondre. De toute façon, ça aurait sûrement été pour l'entendre parler de son rencard débile, d'embrassades et autres niaiseries dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Seulement, Cora-san, situé à côté de lui à ce moment là, avait également vu le nom du blond s'afficher au même instant. Il s'en était alors suivit les trois sonneries les plus longues de sa vie, son père le tannant pour « répondre immédiatement », le menaçant de couper son abonnement téléphonique s'il ne s'en servait même pas pour répondre à ses amis.

C'est donc le couteau sur la gorge qu'il avait finalement décidé de décrocher, en profitant pour s'isoler dans sa chambre, loi de la furie blonde. Il n'avait pas bien compris tout ce que Snaji lui avait dit, mais le ton de sa voix l'avait tout de suite alarmé. Elle était tremblante, hésitante, et de ce timbre qu'il avait quand il était au bord des larmes. À partir de là, il n'avait plus réfléchit. Il avait vaguement entendu le blond lui donner le nom d'une rue et il avait tout de suite raccroché, non sans lui ordonner de l'attendre. Il avait vaguement entendu Corazon lui demander si tout allait bien, mais il était passé furtivement à côté de lui sans rien dire.

Et le voilà donc, déboulant dans les rues, sous la pluie, comme un fou à la recherche du blond. Il arriva bien vite au lieu donné par le blond, mais il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle, n'ayant jamais été particulièrement bon sportif. Cela lui pris un moment pour finalement apercevoir Sanji, appuyé un peu plus loin contre un mur, essayant de se protéger autant que possible de l'averse. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et lui afficha un sourire triste, comme ceux qu'il savait si bien faire et qui retournait si bien l'estomac de Law.

« Tu as fais vite dis-moi ! T'étais dans le coin ? »

Le brun le regarda un instant, incrédule. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, et qu'il pouvait voir qu'il allait bien, il se sentait d'autant plus stupide d'avoir couru. « Eh bien, j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, alors je me suis dépêché de venir... »

« Quoi ? Mince, fallait surtout pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! C'est vrai, j'avais envie de te voir, mais je voulais pas pour autant que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ! »

Les joues du plus âgé s'empourprèrent immédiatement, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était à cause de la honte ou du fait que le jeune homme lui ait dit qu'il avait eu envie de le voir. Il détourna vite de le visage avant que Sanji ne remarque quoique ce soit tout en marmonnant. « Mouais. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire de message alors ? ».

Sanji repris immédiatement son sérieux et sortit son portable, tout en essayant de le protéger de la pluie. Il chercha un instant dans son répertoire, puis tendit lentement son potable à son ami.

« Je vois. Tu l'as croisé aujourd'hui ? »

« Non justement ! Je sais pas du tout si il m'a aperçu par hasard avec Rebecca ou s'il m'a suivit ! »

« Bah t'inquiète pas. Deviens pas paranoïaque non plus à cause de ça ! » Law essayait de se faire rassurant. Il imaginait mal Zoro aller aussi loin, et bien que le message était plutôt glacial, c'était sans doute un pur coup de malchance. Mais d'un autre côté, il voyait bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sanji. Il avait surtout besoin d'être calmé, et pas de s'entendre dire qu'il avait flippé pour rien. « Dans le doute, considère que c'est la première option, et si jamais ça recommence, avise ! »

« Mais...qu'est-ce que je devrais lui répondre à ton avis ? »

« Rien, si tu veux mon avis ! Okay, il a découvert que t'avais menti, mais c'est pas comme si t'avais fait quelque chose de mal quoi ! Tu choisis avec qui tu passes tes après-midi, et tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre »

« Mais il va m'en vouloir après ça... » Le ton de Sanji avait quelque chose de suppliant.

« Je suis pas le meilleur pour te donner des conseils. Mais je pense que si Zoro-ya met fin à votre amitié pour une raison si futile, ce serait vraiment puéril de sa part ». Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à lui-même en prononçant cette phrase. Il repensait à la manière égoïste dont il considérait le blond, aux réactions qu'il avait pu avoir ces dernières semaines pour des broutilles. Même à l'instant précis, il ne pouvait, au fond de lui, s'empêcher de se réjouir du tournant que prenait la relation du blond avec le vert. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'atomes crochus avec lui, et il jalousait les moments que les deux amis passaient ensembles.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une association d'idées nouvelle s'incrusta dans l'esprit de Law. Il était évident que Zoro ne voyait plus Sanji comme un simple ami, et que c'était cela qui avait tant modifié son comportement à son égard. Son affection pour le blond le poussait à vouloir se rapprocher toujours plus de lui, et donc d'avoir son exclusivité. Il n'était donc pas difficile d'imaginer sa réaction en voyant son ami s'éloigner au contraire de lui, et voir d'autres personnes, dont une jeune fille potentiellement rivale.

En soit, c'était logique, dans la mesure où un ami n'aurait pas ce genre de réaction. Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était pourquoi alors le brun développait le même genre de réactions ? C'était encore plus troublant quand il prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas le blond depuis plus d'un mois alors que le vert et lui se connaissaient visiblement depuis de nombreuses années. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre d'attitude avec Shachi ou Penguin. Même lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter plus ou moins longtemps des filles, il était toujours resté distant, passant parfois des semaines entières sans envoyer la moindre nouvelle.

Il était évident que, contre son propre gré, le blond avait chamboulé sa vie. Et si Law avait d'abord été étonné par ce phénomène, il s'inquiétait maintenant de la signification que cela pourrait avoir. Car s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il redoutait, ça voulait dire que l'idée qu'il avait de lui, la pensée qu'il avait toujours eu du reste du monde et la carapace qu'il s'était créé au fil des années venaient tout juste de voler en éclats.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il était en train d'avoir cette illumination devant la personne concernée. Comme s'il se réveillait enfin, son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse sans qu'il puisse rien faire contre ça.

« C'est vrai. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire autant pour si peu. Mais je crois que je suis à cran en ce moment ». Sanji lui adressa alors un sourire un peu triste. « Je dois vraiment te paraître nul non ? Je ne sert qu'à te foutre dans des situations à la con. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ? »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Regarde, rien qu'aujourd'hui je te laissais en plan. Et toi pourtant, tu viens immédiatement quand je me tape une frousse stupide. À côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être un ami de merde ».

Les paroles faisaient vraiment mal au cœur de Law. Il avait l'impression d'être placé beaucoup trop haut dans l'estime de Sanji. « Arrêtes de te dévaloriser comme ça. Et puis, tu me connais à force, je suis juste un pauvre type incapable de quoique ce soit. C'est toi qui as fais tous ces efforts depuis le début pour me faire sortir de ma bulle, m'aider dans les cours, et tout le reste. T'imagines même pas toutes les saloperies que j'ai pu faire à certaines personnes au long de ma vie ».

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était comme s'il avait voulu inciter Sanji à fuir loin de lui, alors que lui-même en était désormais incapable. Il savait que cela le ferait souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme découvre certains aspects de lui et finisse par être déçu.

En face de lui, Sanji n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage n'exprimait rien, et il était impossible de connaître sa pensée en ce moment précis. À côté de lui, en revanche, tout le corps du brun laissaient échapper une multitude de sentiments contraires. Il essayait d'exprimer de la colère, mais ses yeux laissaient paraître de l'incertitude, alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler légèrement. Il attendait une réaction de Sanji, n'importe quoi. Même un simple coup de poing qui aurait pu le sortir de sa torpeur. Mais le blond restait une statu de marbre, et même quand il se décida à bouger, c'est toujours avec un calme à toute épreuve qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Pour moi, tu es une personne magnifique ».

Law ouvrit grand les yeux, désormais confronté à la réalité. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux du blond. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui devait s'en approcher le plus. C'était si soudain, et pourtant ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence. Il était heureux chaque fois que Sanji lui souriait, ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir en difficultés, et plus que tout, il voulait que le jeune homme soit heureux. Il en crevait de rester sans nouvelles de lui, de ne pas être au sens de son univers. Mais surtout, il avait pu constaté le matin même qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer de voir SON blond être regardé avec convoitise par une autre personne, et plus que tout voir ce regard être rendu.

Il fronça les sourcils, blessé. D'ordinaire, la découverte de ses sentiments n'était pas sensé être une nouvelle joyeuse ? Il n'avais jamais ressenti cela, et pourtant, il ressentait ça comme un poids d'autant plus lourd à porter qu'il savait que Sanji ne pourrait pas le regarder un jour de la même manière. Il suffisait de voir la réaction qu'il avait eu avec Zoro pour deviner qu'il agirait de la même manière avec lui s'il finissait par l'apprendre. Et puis, il y avait désormais une autre personne qui comptait pour lui.

« Mouais, si tu le dis ! Comment ça a été sinon, ton rencard ? »

« Oh ! Très bien... vraiment super ! Rebecca était tellement heureuse de venir dans ce salon de thé ! Elle était toute excitée, c'était adorable ! ». Sanji cru bien qu'il allait se déboîter la mâchoire à sourire autant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à Law, mais de toute évidence, le brun essayait de lui changer les idées en détournant le sujet, et il était hors de question qu'il se plaigne davantage. Cela sembla fonctionner car le brun lui envoya une frappe amicale dans le dos.

« Eh bah tu vois ! T'as quand même pas perdu ta journée ! Tu l'as embrassé au moins ?» Il espérait vraiment que son ton paraissait naturel. Il avait bien dû mal à contenir sa curiosité.

« Non, pas encore » Les joues du blond rosirent légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie de pousser le mensonge trop loin. « Mais j'ai de l'espoir pour la prochaine fois ! Et puis le Gala est dans moins de deux semaines maintenant ! Alors il va vite falloir que je lui propose d'y aller avec moi avant qu'elle ne soit déjà prise ».

« Ah oui. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de gala »

« Tu devrais faire attention, sinon tu vas t'y retrouver tout seul ! » le taquina le blond avec un clin d'oeil.

« Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question que je foute les pieds là bas ». Effectivement, voir l'homme qu'il aimait embrasser une autre personne dans une ambiance tamisée était le dernier spectacle auquel voulait assister Law. « Je bosserai sûrement ce soir-là, donc ça serait trop chiant pour m'organiser ». Il s'était empressé d'ajouter cela, voyant que Sanji était sur le point d'insister.

« Oh je vois, dommage. Luffy sera certainement déçu de ne pas te voir, je crois qu'il a l'espoir que tous les étudiants viennent ».

« Je suis sûr qu'il pourra se passer de moi ».

'Et toi aussi d'ailleurs'.

Au même moment, la sonnerie du portable de Sanji retentit. Avec une certaine appréhension, le blond regarda le cadran.

« Numéro inconnu ? J'espère que c'est pas encore des publicitaires ».

Il décrocha, dubitatif, et un hurlement strident retentit presqu'immédiatement.

« SANJI ! C'EST TOI ? »

« Eu...oui ? »

« DIEU SOIS LOUÉ ! TU VAS BIEN ? »

« Pardon, mais qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Oh pardon ! C'est Corazon ! Est-ce que Law est à côté de toi ? »

« Eu oui » Il jeta un regard interrogateur avant de lui tendre le téléphone en haut parleur. Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais porta malgré tout l'appareil à son oreille.

« Law ! Bon sang mais t'es où ? Ça fait quinze fois que j'essaye de te joindre ! » La voix du blond semblait larmoyante.

Law jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son propre téléphone pour constater qu'effectivement, il avait de nombreux appels en absence. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est quand même pas la première fois que je sors le soir ! »

« T'es parti comme une furie après avoir répondu à Sanji ! J'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé ! Tu étais tout paniqué ! »

La remarque fit rire Sanji et provoqua un nouveau moment de gêne chez le brun qui se dépêcha de couvrir la voix de son père. « Mais t'es un vrai taré ma parole ! Et d'abord, où est-ce que tu as eu le numéro de Sanji ? »

« ...Doffy me l'a donné » Cette fois, la voix semblait un peut plus peureuse, comme si l'homme avait peur de se faire disputer.

« Bien sûr...Vous faites vraiment la paire vous deux ! ».

« C'est pas la question Law ! J'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à ton ami ! J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler la police ! »

« C'est toi la police crétin. Je rentre bientôt ». Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun raccrocha, ignorant la voix qui continuait de geindre à l'autre bout de la ligne et rendit son téléphone à Sanji. « Je te conseille de bloquer le numéro, sinon il est capable de te harceler ».

« Alors t'as paniqué à ce point ? » la voix de Sanji se voulait moqueuse, mais du point de vue d'un Law troublé, c'était une mélodie taquine à laquelle il aurait aimé répondre de bien des façons.

« Ouais. Un homo comme toi tout seul en ville, je me suis dit que t'étais pas à l'abri ».

« Pfeu ! Crétin ! Mais merci d'être venu malgré tout. C'était peut être pas pour grand chose, mais je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin de discuter un peu avec toi ».

« SOS amitié à la rescousse. Votre chevalier servant sur place en moins de vingt minutes ! »

« C'est toi l'homo avec tes remarques » rigola Sanji. « Enfin. Je voulais encore m'excuse de t'avoir laissé en plan aujourd'hui... »

« C'est rien, ça sera pour un autre coup. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu pourras pas échapper au dîner la prochaine fois. Cora-San devient intenable à ce sujet ! »

« Haha pas de soucis ! »

« Bon. Bah moi sur ce je vais aller le calmer. Et Doffy aussi d'ailleurs. Si Cora-San a menacé d'appeler la police, il doit être en train d'essayer de dissimuler toutes ses armes en ce moment même. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer seul ? »

« Oui, sans problème! T'en as déjà fais bien assez pour moi ! ».

Alors que Law allait approcher sa main, le blond se pencha vers lui pour pencher sa joue contre la sienne. Le contact provoqua un frisson immédiat dans le corps du plus âgé qui ne pu réprimer un mouvement de recul.

« Les hommes font pas la bise... »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » Sanji avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans réaliser l'état dans lequel il avait mis Law. « Allez ! À Demain ! »

Il s'éloignait déjà en courant que le brun était toujours au même endroit, sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression que sa joue le brûlait encore à l'endroit où elle avait été en contact avec celle du jeune homme. Il avait déjà été l'auteur de caresses bien plus poussées, mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de sensation pour une simple bise innocente. S'il réagissait comme ça pour si peu, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être avec un véritable baiser. Mais il s'enleva vite cette possibilité de l'esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aggrave son cas.

Pour le moment, il était encore chamboulé, mais il avait espoir que cela s'amenuiserait petit à petit. C'est bien connu : un amour n'est pas éternel. Il finirait bien par se faire une raison et se lasser, tout comme le fera Zoro. En tout cas, ça allongeait définitivement encore la liste des hommes qui s'étaient enamourés du blond, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Law, ni pour remonter son amour-propre. En attendant que tout se tasse, il fallait seulement qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Sanji ne devait pas se douter de quoique ce soit, et donc, il ferait en sorte de continuer à être son ami, à le soutenir, tout en l'encourageant du mieux possible dans ses relations avec la gente féminine.

Et une chose encore, la plus importante. Il ne fallait, sous aucun prétexte, que Corazon ait la possibilité de se douter de quoique ce soit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Avis un peu mitigé de ma part. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me positionner, même si j'ai bien conscience que je devais passer par là pour faire avancer l'histoire. Une bonne partie de la suite est déjà ficelée, et il ne reste plus qu'à la rédiger ! Du coup, j'espère pouvoir garder un rythme assez soutenu, au moins pendant un bon mois !

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !

À bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic ! Je saurais pas dire, mais cette histoire me détend vraiment et me permet de m'évader un peu. J'arrive à la faire avancer comme je le souhaite, et je suis contente de voir qu'elle commence enfin à prendre forme.

 **Thomas** : Merci pour ton commentaire, et heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire arrive à attirer les lecteurs, alors que je ne pensais pas que ce couple plairait tant que ça en débutant ^^ J'espère que le retard ne rebute pas trop les attentes et que la suite continuera à te plaire !

 **Amaranphine** : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que les sentiments des personnages sont bien perçus ! J'aime beaucoup passer du temps sur les pensées de chacun aux différents moment de l'histoire (je me rends bien compte parfois qu'on retrouve même plus de ça que de dialogues) alors c'est vraiment un beau compliment que tu me fais ! ^^ Et effectivement, je pense que « couillon » est le terme le mieux adapté pour Law ! (je crois que je vais passer encore un petit moment à le faire tourner en bourrique!). En tout cas, merci encore une fois pour ta review, en espérant que tu trouves toujours plaisir à lire cette histoire !

 **Dodge3** : Coucou ! Oui j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire avancer l'histoire et à entrer dans une nouvelle partie de la fic (peut être un peu moins introductive que jusqu'à présent). J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais je crois que ça reste définitivement la fic que je prends le plus de plaisir à écrire. J'avoue que pour Zoro et Rebecca, j'ai des sentiments assez divisés ! J'adore mettre le premier dans des situations compliquées, même si j'adore le personnage. Je ne pensais pas non plus ressentir si peu d'attache avec Rebecca quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle me tape aussi sur le système xD (en somme, je suis sadique avec tout mes personnages). Enfin, Corazon et Doffy sont vraiment une bouffé d'air pour moi. Je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai pu les faire hors sujets par rapport à leur comportement initial, mais aujourd'hui j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me les représenter autrement ! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre sera perçu comme une avancée et pourra attiser l'intérêt ! Je te remercie en tout cas de toujours continuer à me suivre depuis le temps (et avec le temps que je mets!), je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Lawiki** : Hey ! Désolé, je réponds du coup aux reviews avec beaucoup de retard. Effectivement, plus les chapitres passent, et plus je me demande comment je vais réussir à faire s'exprimer Law sur ses sentiments (je me rends compte que je lui ait pas façonné un caractère très expressif,e t que ça va se retourner contre moi!). Quant à Sanji... je dirais qu'il gaffe sans le vouloir, et qu'il essaye sûrement trop de vouloir plaire à tout le monde (bon, surtout à Rebecca d'ailleurs). Je remarque d'ailleurs que peu de gens ont l'air de porter ce personnage dans son cœur (moi la première, je l'avoue x), du coup j'hésite tout le temps à la manière dont elle se comporte, si elle doit être une peste, normale ou juste agaçante ! J'ai certainement un peu plus de pitié pour Zoro ! Je suis contente en tout cas de voir que Corazon arrive toujours à faire rire (c'est un peu mon challenge, que ça se répète pas trop). Il me permet vraiment d'apporter une touche de légèreté (quand ça devient trop lourd d'écrire sur les sentiments dévastés des autres!). Merci encore pour ta lecture et tes commentaires ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

 **Taranis** : Déjà, je suis ravie que tu ais pris la peine de venir découvrir cette histoire, et qu'elle t'ai plu ! Effectivement, j'ai pu constater à de nombreuses reprises que le nombre de fics françaises sur ce couple n'était pas très présent (en même temps, je veux bien reconnaître qu'il sort un peu de nul part!). Mais du coup, ça me motive vraiment à essayer d'étoffer cette section de recherche sur le site ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir l'effet qu'on Corazon et Doflamingo sur les lecteurs ! Je me suis mis à les caser dans l'histoire un peu au hasard au début, histoire de rigoler un peu, et ça me surprend agréablement de voir qu'ils plaisent, ce qui me permet de pouvoir les faire intervenir de manière récurrente ! Enfin, je vois que certaines petites questions se posent sur les personnages, et ça me fait aussi plaisir ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore tous les fils de cette histoire en main (beaucoup me vient au fur et à mesure), mais j'avoue qu'il y a déjà certains éléments sur lesquels j'ai ma petite idée et qui, je l'espère, sauront plaire ! Enfin voilà ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et voici donc le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Eh bien, je pensais pas avoir à vous le dire un jour, mais je vous félicite tous ! C'était éprouvant, mais on a finalement assez d'argent pour payer la salle, et tous les petits « à côté » pour la soirée de jeudi prochain ! » Nami semblait rayonnante, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'elle parlait d'argent. Elle pris malgré tout la peine de jeter un regard réprobateur à Luffy qui commençait déjà à crier de joie. « Mais c'était juste ! À moins d'une semaine près on devait tout annuler, alors j'espère que ça servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois. Même si j'y crois pas trop ».

Il faut dire que les dernières semaines avaient été intenses pour le groupe entier. Entre l'argent à recueillir, le matériel à trouver et la publicité de l'événement à faire, ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de temps libre en dehors des cours. Seuls Sanji, Zoro et Law avaient été relativement tranquilles, les deux premiers car s'y étant pris à l'avance pour récolter des fonds et le dernier puisqu'il avait « juste » eut à fournir une partie de son salaire du mois. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de querelle particulièrement houleux entre lui et la trésorière, cette dernière ayant décidé au dernier moment d'augmenter le pourcentage à prélever sur ledit salaire. Du reste, ils avaient tous été particulièrement occupés avec les démarches, ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire à Sanji qui en avait profité pour ignorer Zoro purement et simplement. Après l'incident du message, il s'était d'abord senti mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais il constata vite que cela avait semblé avoir calmé le vert qui ne lui avait plus parlé depuis. Et puis, entre les examens et les cours, ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de se voir en tout et pour tout que deux ou trois fois, et toujours en présence du reste du groupe.

En revanche, le jeune homme avait été davantage attristé du silence presque total de Law ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient en cours, et il n'y avait pas de tensions entre eux, mais le brun avait décliné toutes ses invitations ou ses dernières propositions de sorties. En général, il lui disait que c'était parce qu'il devait travailler, ou bien parce qu'il était particulièrement fatigué. Les deux premières fois, le blond n'avait rien dit, mais alors qu'ils étaient presque à la fin de leurs vacances d'octobre, il commençait à avoir la désagréable impression que son ami l'évitait bel et bien, et ça le blessait profondément. Il cherchait à se souvenir d'une gaffe qu'il aurait pu commettre à son égard, mais le brun était parfois tellement imprévisible et mystérieux que c'était peine perdue. À la place, il avait donc passé ses rares moments libres en compagnie de Rebecca.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que la situation avait beaucoup évolué entre la jeune fille et lui, mais au moins, elle continuait à accepter de le voir, ce qui était bon signe. Malgré tout, Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa frustration. Il avait d'abord décidé de l'emmener au cinéma afin de profiter de l'ambiance tamisée d'une salle obscure pour tenter une approche devant une scène romantique. Mais le plan avait échoué. Rebecca était à peine arrivée qu'elle l'avait supplié pour qu'ils aillent voir le nouveau film comique qui venait juste de sortir. Sanji avait bien essayé d'insister pour le drame à l'eau de rose, mais les beaux yeux de sa belle avaient eu raison de lui. Ils avaient donc passé une séance dans une salle bondée de monde riant aux éclats tout le long. Le pire, ça avait été quand deux amies de la jeune fille étaient entrées à leur tour dans la salle et que Sanji dût donc se décaler pour permettre aux trois filles d'être côte à côte. Ensuite, il avait eut l'idée plus radicale d'emmener la jeune fille à la fête foraine. Mais après pas moins de trois tours dans le train fantôme et deux autres dans les montagnes russes, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune fille avait le cœur encore mieux accroché que le sien et n'était certainement pas du genre à se blottir contre lui par peur. Après ça, il avait dépensé une bonne partie de son argent à essayer de lui gagner une stupide peluche dans un stand de tir, en vain, et n'avait eut droit qu'aux moqueries des gamins qui faisaient la queue derrière lui.

Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner quand la chance avait tourné de manière complètement inattendue. Il l'avait emmené pour la seconde fois au salon de thé, et alors qu'il commençait à désespérer du silence pesant à leur table, la jeune fille c'était soudainement mise à lui parler du Gala. L'événement venait alors juste d'être rendu public au sein de la fac, et il était vrai que depuis, la plupart des filles étaient plus excitées encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faut dire que le rêve d'aller à la soirée avec son âme sœur ne touchait pas que Sanji. Les deux avaient donc commencé à en parler de manière innocente, et alors que Rebecca allait rentrer chez elle, une fois de plus, le blond avait décidé de se lancer et lui avait demandé soudainement _ presque en hurlant d'ailleurs_ si elle accepterait d'être sa cavalière pour la soirée. Il s'en était suivit un long silence qui lui sembla durer des heures, et alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la jeune fille lui avait sourit timidement avant d'accepter, les joues légèrement roses. Sanji n'arrivait même pas à en croire ses oreilles, et quand il était revenu tout à fait à lui, Rebecca était déjà repartie chez elle en gloussant.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi léger. Il avait presque finit par désespérer, voyant la date fatidique se rapprocher, mais il avait maintenant la certitude d'aller à cette soirée au bras de la plus belle fille de sa promotion. Ce soir-là, il avait longuement hésité à passer un coup de téléphone à Law pour partager sa joie avec lui, mais il se ravisa. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'il était sans nouvelle, et il avait peur que le brun ait l'impression qu'il le contacte uniquement pour parler de lui. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles non plus, et à cette pensée, il sentit légèrement ses joues le brûler par la honte. Il décida donc de garder la nouvelle pour lui. Il savait que deux jours plus tard, il y avait une dernière réunion avec le conseil étudiant avant le Gala de la semaine suivante, et ce serait alors l'occasion de revoir son ami et tout lui dire.

De son côté, le brun n'en menait pas vraiment plus large. Et même s'il n'oserait jamais le lui dire, il ne pouvait que confirmer les craintes du blond. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers son « ami », il avait eu le temps de passer par tous les stades émotionnels possibles et imaginables. D'abords, il y avait eu une sorte d'euphorie et il se sentait rassuré de pouvoir mettre un mot sur son état. Malheureusement, ça avait été l'étape la plus courte. Très vite, la joie avait laissé sa place au stress alors qu'une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Par exemple, il s'était demandé un instant s'il devait garder cela pour lui ou, au contraire, tout révéler au blond _ il s'était rapidement mis d'accord sur la première option, doutant fort qu'une déclaration le mène à autre chose qu'à un moment de gène intense. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était fixé, que devait-il faire avec cet amour ? Il savait bien que cela ne pourrait pas le mener à grand chose et qu'il valait mieux pour lui essayer de réprimer cela, mais au fond de lui, cette option lui semblait la plus irréalisable à ce moment précis. C'était environ à ce stade de ses pensées que Sanji lui avait proposé les premières sorties. Il s'était alors fait violence pour refuser les invitations du jeune homme, cherchant toujours un nouveau prétexte, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Il passait alors en une fraction de seconde de la joie intense de voir que le blond pensait à lui, à la dépression la plus profonde. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Cora-San passait le plus clair de son temps à lui demander des nouvelles de Sanji, et bien que Law arrivait toujours à rester de marbre devant lui, il n'aimait pas du tout les sourires malicieux que son père affichait en parlant de lui. Ça avait été encore plus dur quand les vacances débutèrent. Au moins, en cours, il pouvait encore profiter sans risque de la présence du jeune homme et s'éclipser le soir avec son travail, mais maintenant que le magasin était fermé et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, il n'arrivait pas à passer une journée entière sans ressentir un vide immense au fond de lui.

Le pire avait été quand il avait reçu le message de Luffy qui les conviait tous pour une dernière entrevue. D'un côté, il était content à l'idée de revoir le blond _ même si cela devait impliquer de côtoyer une fois de plus les autres énergumènes du groupe_, et de l'autre, il craignait que ce dernier refuse de lui adresser la parole, ou pire, ne lui demande des explications sur son comportement. Et surtout, cas échéant, arriverait-il au moins à garder la face devant lui ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé à quelle point la situation lui échappait, et il décida donc de se reprendre en main. De toute façon, il n'avait que deux options devant lui : soit il coupait définitivement tout lien avec Sanji, soit il prenait sur lui et arrêtait de se cacher au fond de sa chambre. De toute façon, il avait eu l'occasion de voir la naïveté dont pouvait faire preuve son ami face aux sentiments d'autrui, et il ne doutait pas qu'il saurait dissimuler ses sentiments un peu mieux que Zoro. C'est donc avec l'esprit beaucoup plus léger qu'il avait pris le chemin d'un petit café du centre ville le matin même. Il avait été décidé que ce serait un endroit plus sûr que la maison de Luffy.

En arrivant, il avait presque été rassuré de voir que Sanji était déjà là, ce qui lui empêcherait d'attendre anxieusement. Immédiatement, le plus jeune lui avait fait un grand signe de la main en souriant, et il avait naturellement été s'asseoir à côté de lui, comme il le faisait désormais toujours. Après ça, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter, la réunion commençant, mais Law avait constaté avec soulagement que le blond semblait davantage mal à l'aise par la présence du vert à quelques places de lui. Apparemment, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas réglé leurs différends, et même si Zoro ne laissait rien paraître, il ne jeta pas un seul regard à son meilleur ami de toute l'heure. À ce moment, Law se sentit encore plus stupide d'avoir ainsi laissé seul Sanji. Il connaissait la sensibilité qu'il pouvait avoir, et il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, sans même envisager qu'il puisse avoir besoin de son soutien.

Alors que tous commençaient à repartir, non sans avoir bu un dernier verre pour fêter la réussite de leur projet, le brun pris son courage à deux mains, plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » Il pesta intérieurement devant le regard étonné de Sanji. Il avait dit la première phrase qui lui passait par la tête pour retenir le jeune homme, mais après coup, c'était plutôt pathétique.

Heureusement, le blond ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, visiblement trop heureux que le brun vienne lui parler. Lui même avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à chercher un moyen d'engager la conversation, mais il s'était dégonflé à chaque fois. « C'est ce qui était prévu oui. Pourquoi, tu comptes m'inviter à un rendez-vous galant ? ». Il avait dit ça en minaudant, sur le ton de l'humour, bien décidé à tendre une perche au brun. Celui ci n'avait plus qu'à se moquer de lui, le traiter « d'homo » comme à son habitude et il savait que cela suffirait à faire revenir leur amitié, comme avant.

Pourtant, la réaction de Law ne concorda pas vraiment à ses attentes. Bien que la peau du jeune homme soit légèrement plus bronzée que la sienne, il remarqua tout de suite le teint rouge vif que prirent ses joues alors qu'il tentait de cacher sa gène apparente en piétinant sur place.

« Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! » Son regard évitait de croiser celui de Sanji, et il porta un intérêt particulier aux chaussures qu'il portait aux pieds. « Je tenais à m'excuser. Je crois que j'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort ces derniers temps pour qu'on se voit, et ça m'embêterait que ça mette à mal notre amitié ». Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton amer, mais en voyant le sourire immense de son ami, il sentit une fois de plus son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'en veux pas, t'inquiète pas ! En fait, j'avais peur moi aussi que tu ais finit par me trouver agaçant, avec tous mes problèmes, alors ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me considère encore comme ton ami ! »

« Mouais. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si t'es pas trop occupé aujourd'hui, t'as qu'à passer manger à l'appart' ce midi. Depuis le temps qu'on en parle, et ça serait un bon moyen de fêter la fin des vacances comme il se doit ». Il avait proposé cela sans réfléchir, et ce n'est que quand le blond approuva d'un grand signe de tête qu'il se rendit compte de l'étendue des conséquences de son invitation. Mais il compris bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière alors que Sanji trépignait de plus belle.

« Ça serait avec plaisir ! Tu permets juste que je repasse chez moi avant ? Il faut que j'aille chercher mon portable sinon Zeff risque encore de passer des coup de fil dans le vide et il est capable de venir me chercher par la peau du cou ! ».

« Non, pas de soucis ». Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui refuser de toute façon avec un sourire pareil ?

« Merci ! » Sanji regarda la montre à son poignet avec intérêt. « Il est pas encore dix heure, j'ai juste le temps. Je me dépêche et je viens donc chez toi pour midi ? C'est quoi le numéro de ton interphone ? »

« T'auras juste à me passer un coup de fil. Je viendrai te chercher en bas» Il avait dit ça avec un ton bien trop affectueux à son goût et se repris aussitôt. « Y a souvent des gens creignos dans la cage d'escalier, et je veux pas que mon petit homo se fasse attaquer ! »

Sanji lui répondit par un majestueux doigt d'honneur qui jurait terriblement avec le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à son ami et était trop heureux de retrouver un moment de complicité comme celui-ci. La minute d'après, il se séparèrent donc et le jeune homme mis plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'il courrait dans la rue. Il ralentit le pas, mais avança malgré tout d'un rythme rapide, déjà impatient de retrouver le brun. À cet instant précis, il rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit, pas même le souvenir de l'invitation de Rebecca quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

C'est légèrement paniqué que Law rentra en furie chez lui. Son portable lui annonçait qu'il lui restait certainement un petit peu moins de deux heures avant que le blond n'arrive, ce qui lui laissait tout juste le temps d'une mise au point. À peine la porte d'entrée passée, il se précipita dans le salon où Doflamingo était avachi sur le canapé devant la télévision. Un léger bruit d'eau qui coule lui indiquait par ailleurs que son père était dans la cuisine. Avant même que son oncle n'ait eu le temps de l'accueillir par un de ses incontournables sarcasmes, il éteignit le poste sans un regard pour lui.

« Réunion immédiate dans le salon ! ». Il avait presque crié ça, en premier lieu pour faire venir Corazon dans la pièce, mais surtout pour couvrir la voix du plus âgé qui commençait déjà à se plaindre du geste du brun.

Cela ne manqua pas. Moins d'une seconde après, le cadet débarqua dans le salon, les mains encore trempées et trop heureux d'être, pour une fois, sollicité par son fils. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

« Il se passe que ton con de mioche me fait louper l'attaque de Tokyo par Godzilla ! ».

« Une fois de plus Doffy, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais ! ».

« J'ai un droit de parole quand même ! ».

« Puisqu'il a demandé une réunion extraordinaire, en fait c'est à lui de parler si tu veux tout savoir ».

« On a le droit de faire ça ? »

« Toi non. T'as renoncé à ce droit contre le privilège d'avoir la télé le samedi soir et toute la journée du dimanche ».

Law se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux deux frère.

« C'est des conneries de toute façon ! J'ai déjà le monopôle sur ce foutu écran ! »

« Raison de plus pour pas te donner davantage de pouvoir dans cet appartement ! Au fait, ça me rappelle que tes « amis » m'ont appelé pour te dire qu'il y a une partie de « bowling » ce soir au « lieu habituel » à minuit ». Corazon n'arrêtait pas de mimer des parenthèses avec ses doigts. « J'ai pas compris si c'était un code ou pas ».

« J'en sais rien, mais j'espère. J'aime pas le bowling ». Doffy avait dit ça en haussant les épaules.

« Sans déconner fermez-là immédiatement maintenant ». Cette fois à bout de nerfs, le plus jeune s'était interposé entre les deux blonds. Bien que ces derniers le dominaient aisément par leur hauteur, le regard qu'il leur jeta suffit à mettre les larmes aux yeux du plus jeune et, au moins, à clouer le bec de l'aîné. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que le débat de reprendrait pas, il se détendit un peu et repris un ton plus calme. « Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai proposé à Sanji, le blond, _ il avait ajouté ça devant le regard déjà perplexe de son oncle_ de venir manger à la maison ce midi, soit dans peu de temps, comme vous pouvez le constater ». Il envoya immédiatement un regard meurtrier à son père qui commençait déjà à s'extasier et s'approchait de lui pour l'enlacer. Regard qui le coupa immédiatement dans son élan.

« Je sais que vous demander de vous comporter normalement pendant ce repas ne servirait à rien, mais je tiens tout de même à mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant. Interdiction de le mettre mal à l'aise avec des questions débiles, d'essayer de lui vendre quoique ce soit de louche et d'illégal, et encore moins de ressortir les vieux albums de photo de famille. En fait, le mieux serait que vous ne lui adressiez pas la parole ».

« Oh Law, c'est magnifique ! C'est la première fois qu'on a un invité » Visiblement, Corazon n'avait rien écouté de la dernière partie et attendait seulement la fin de la tirade de son fils pour s'extasier. « Tu sais ce qu'il aime manger ? S'il a des allergies ou quoique ce soit ? J'ai justement acheté un petit livre de cuisine avec pleins de recettes originales dedans ! »

« Il adore cuisiner et est excellent dans ce domaine. Alors ça sert à rien de tenter un truc nouveau si c'est pour te foirer. Fais simple ».

« Oui, oui » Le ton évasif de Corazon indiqua à Law qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de sa remarque, une fois de plus. La minute d'après, il fonça dans la cuisine en chantonnant.

'Au moins, il risque de se tenir tranquille jusque là'. En revanche, le brun était beaucoup plus méfiant vis à vis de son oncle qu'il trouvait bien trop calme jusqu'à présent. L'homme sembla remarquer son regard suspicieux, ce à quoi il répondit par un de ses habituels sourires carnassiers. Pendant un instant, Law fut tenté de remettre les choses au clair avec lui, mais il se ravisa. Il devait encore mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement, et il lui faudrait certainement une éternité pour ramasser tous les pots de nutella vides qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était une fée du logis. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était habitué à vivre au milieu de vêtements qui traînaient partout et seul Corazon s'occupait du ménage, quand il jugeait que le désordre avait atteint un point culminant. Mais pour autant, le brun appréciait avoir un espace de vie relativement ordonné, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il interdisait strictement à quiconque l'accès à sa chambre. En principe, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, quand il invitait Shachi et Penguin chez lui, que ses amis voient le désordre qui régnait dans pratiquement toutes les pièces. Mais une fois encore, il semblait que Sanji avait un effet plutôt puissant sur lui. Il voyait bien de quelle manière le jeune homme prenait soin de lui, de ses affaires, et même de la présentation d'un simple bento. Il l'avait d'ailleurs charrié plus d'une fois à ce sujet. Et même s'il savait pertinemment que le blond était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises et avait déjà certainement assisté au pire, il avait envie de coller un peu plus à son cadre de vie.

La tâche ne fut pas la plus simple. Toutes les cinq minutes environ, il était dérangé par Corazon qui oubliait systématiquement où se trouvait les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il rangeait pourtant systématiquement lui-même, et il dût empêcher pas moins de trois fois Doflamingo d'entrer dans la cuisine pour y mettre la pagaille.

Il tenait encore le balais à la main quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'était un SMS de Sanji qui le prévenait qu'il était en bas, accompagné d'un smiley. Il pesta en constant qu'effectivement, il était déjà presque l'heure de passer à table alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir eu le temps de rien faire. Il tenta malgré tout de relativiser les choses. Doflamingo semblait s'être calmé et regardait la petite sirène dans sa chambre alors que Cora-san avait réussi à ne pas se couper une main jusque là. La situation était donc relativement gérable. Il sortit donc silencieusement de l'appartement et dévala les étages tout en essayant de garder son calme. Il sentait une sorte de boule de stresse naître dans son ventre, sans vraiment savoir s'il appréhendait le repas, le comportement de son père ou simplement l'idée de passer un moment avec Sanji depuis tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleur qui s'infiltra dans le bâtiment.

« Ouf, j'en pouvais plus ! Ça pèse son poids ! » Le blond était aussi rayonnant que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté plus tôt.

« Pourquoi des fleurs ? » Law était impressionné par la taille de l'arrangement floral qui cachait presque entièrement la tête du plus jeune.

« Pour ton papa ! Pour toutes les fois où je suis venu, c'est la moindre des choses. Mais je suppose que tu vas encore me dire que ça fait gay, ou que c'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on fait à un garçon ? »

« Évidement que ça fait gay. Mais Cora-San est plus cliché qu'un manga Shojo, alors tu peux être sûr qu'il va adorer ».

« Tant mieux alors ! Et puisque tu sembles en forme, je te laisse le soin de monter les étages avec ! » Il ne laissa même pas le temps au brun de répondre alors qu'il lui refilait déjà le bouquet avant de commencer à monter les escaliers sous le regard assassin du plus âgé.

Alors que Law tâchait de gravir les marches en gardant son équilibre, Sanji le précédait en rigolant, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Plus d'une fois, il se surpris à laisser dériver son regard sur le corps du plus jeune qui avançait devant lui, principalement sur le pantalon beaucoup trop serré qu'il portait et qui dessinait avec précision ses jambes à chaque pas. Il avait l'impression d'être un terrible pervers. Il ne remarqua même pas que Sanji s'était soudainement arrêté devant lui, manquant de peu de lui rentrer dedans au sens propre du terme.

« Tiens, ce serait pas ton oncle qui vient de me demander sur Facebook ? » Il regardait son portable d'un air étonné, le tendant à Law.

Le brun saisit le téléphone avec vigueur. La page était au nom d'un certain « Joker Of the Death », et on pouvait voir sur la photo de profil Doffy s'afficher avec un énorme Frappuccino Licorne dans un Starbuck. Sans attendre, il supprima immédiatement la demande, sous le regard indigné de Sanji. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« Mon doigt à dérapé ».

« N'importe quoi ! »Il essayait désespérément de récupérer son portable alors que Law tentait de bloquer le contact de sa seule main libre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, n'accepte jamais aucune invitation de lui. Il t'apportera rien de bon ».

« C'est super mal élevé ! Comment il va me voir après ça ! »

« Peu importe. Comment ce sont passées tes vacances sinon ? »

« C'est ça, change de sujet espèce de tête... » Mais il s'arrêta net alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bon étage. « Tu trouves pas que ça sent la fumée ? ».

Réagissant immédiatement, Law remis le bouquet dans les mains du blond avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Immédiatement, une fumée noirâtre s'échappa de la pièce, les aveuglant pendant une dizaine de seconde. Dans l'appartement, Corazon courait partout, complètement affolé alors que Doflamingo tentait d'aérer la pièce avec un petit éventail en papier, un torchon attaché autour de son nez. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux jeunes hommes à la porte, le cadet arrêta sa course et se força à sourire en réprimant une quinte de toux.

« Tiens, bonjour Sanji, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour. Eu, tout va bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va comme sur des roulettes, juste quelques petits problèmes avec la gazinière, trois fois rien ». Derrière lui, son frère afficha un V victorieux avec ses doigts, comme pour appuyer les propos du blond.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper peu à peu, et Law pu découvrir la scène du crime de plus près. Cela venait d'une casserole dont le contenu noir n'inspirait plus rien de comestible.

« Explications ! » Il avait dit ça en se tournant vers Corazon qui perdit immédiatement son sourire et semblait maintenant au bord de la crise de larme.

« C'est de sa faute ! » Il avait dit ça en pointant son frère d'un doigt accusateur alors que ce dernier affichait une expression outrée. « Il est venu changer ma cuisson sur feux doux en mettant sur fort ! J'ai pas eu le temps de voir que tout avait déjà brûlé »

« Ça mettait trop de temps à cuire » grommelait le plus âgé. « Et puis va pas me faire croire que la masse verte qui était dans la casserole était encore bonne ! ».

« Oh ces fleurs sont magnifiques ! » Corazon essayait désespérément de changer de sujet en fondant littéralement sur Sanji alors que Law se demandait encore sur lequel des deux énergumènes il devait passer sa colère.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider avec la cuisine si vous voulez ? ».

« Je t'ai pas invité pour que tu répares les bourdes de ces crétins Sanji » soupira le brun, mi-gêné, mi-agacé par la situation.

« Je sais, mais ça me dérange absolument pas, et puis ça serait une manière pour moi de vous remercier pour l'invitation ! ».

« Je veux des spaghettis bolognaise ».

« Tu choisiras le menu quand tu sauras faire à bouffer Doffy ! ».

Law n'insista pas plus. Il obligea son père à sortir de la cuisine alors que celui-ci se confondait encore en excuses auprès du plus jeune tandis que le blond commençait déjà à regarder curieusement dans les placards, cherchant une idée. Les trois autres profitèrent du temps que mettait Sanji à cuisiner pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement et mettre les couverts sur l'unique table minuscule qui trônait au centre du salon. Très vite, une succulente odeur commença à émaner de la cuisine, remplaçant doucement celle de brûlée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? ». Law regardait son ami s'activer devant le plan de travail avec énergie. Il trouvait apaisant de l'observer ainsi, et il se surpris à espérer pouvoir assister à cette scène chaque jour.

« Un Omurice. J'avais pensé au début à faire une pizza, mais comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas le pain... ». Il avait dit ça sans se retourner, surveillant attentivement la cuisson de l'omelette.

« Ça ira très bien, merci ». En cet instant, Law aurait vraiment aimé être un meilleur orateur pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Ses remerciements semblaient toujours trop solennel, et même s'il tâchait chaque jour un peu plus de s'ouvrir au blond, il avait encore du mal à lui parler aussi naturellement que lui.

Il resta presque sans rien dire à côté de Sanji, l'aidant simplement à faire le service au fur et à mesure. Une fois les assiettes servies à table, chacun pu enfin commencer à manger calmement.

« C'est délicieux ! J'en serai presque content d'avoir fait brûler le repas, je crois que dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas pu préparer quelque chose d'aussi bon ! »

« Essaye pas de minimiser ta connerie non plus » grogna Law, la bouche encore pleine. Il n'oserait pas le dire, mais lui aussi devait reconnaître que même si le plat était simple, il avait rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

« Faudra que tu viennes ici me donner des cours la prochaine fois en tout cas ! »

« Avec plaisir » plaisanta le blond. Il avait eu un peu peur avant d'arriver, mais il se sentait vraiment à l'aise désormais. Corazon semblait ravis de sa présence et n'arrêtait pas de le complimenter à chacune de ses paroles.

« En tout cas, Law n'exagérait pas quand il disait que tu étais un ex-cel-lent cuisinier ! » Il avait volontairement insisté sur le mot, jetant un regard malicieux à son fils qui manqua de s'étouffer avec un grain de riz.

« J'ai dis qu'il cuisinait, c'est tout ! ».

« Oh ? Il me semble pourtant avoir bien entendu des éloges de ta part ! ».

« J'ai l'enregistrement pour le prouver ». Doflamingo avait lancé ça sans relever la tête de son assiette en brandissant son téléphone portable.

Law envoya violemment son pieds valser contre le tibia de son père sous la table. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? ! Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es devenu comme ça, alors que tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit ! ».

« BON, on va arrêter le tir je crois ! » Il se leva brusquement de table et se tourna vers Sanji qui le regardais, amusé. « Je te propose d'aller faire un tour en ville ». Sans attendre la réponse, il attrapa son manteau à côté de lui et sorti en trombe de l'appartement. Le blond faisait passer son regard entre la porte par laquelle son ami était parti et les deux frères, toujours attablés. Il sembla se décidé, et se leva avant de se pencher respectueusement.

« Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, j'espère que le repas était bon ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux le rejoindre ! On attends ta prochaine visite avec impatience ! »

Le jeune homme les remercia encore une dernière fois avant de prendre la même direction que le brun.

« Eh bien, que d'émotions ! ».

« Je rêve ou Law rougissait ? ». Doffy observait toujours la porte d'entrée, jouant négligemment avec un bout de pain.

Corazon ne répondit rien et se mit à débarrasser la table, un sourire étrangement ravi sur le visage.

* * *

« Je constate que c'est toujours l'amour fou avec ta famille ! ». Sanji tentait avec difficulté de suivre Law qui marchait d'un pas pressé dans la rue.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils font toujours leur possible pour me foutre la honte dans toutes circonstances ! ».

« Je les trouve gentils moi ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin avec le mot « gentil » ? Ça veut absolument rien dire et c'est pourri comme compliment ! ».

« Venant de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à me traiter d'homo, c'est un peu fort que tu me donnes des leçons de compliments ». Il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le brun. Il s'autorisa même un sourire détendu.

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous amusez bien. ». La voix s'était élevée derrière eux, calme et si basse que Law mis un moment avant de comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui. Sanji, lui, s'était retourné en une fraction de seconde, reconnaissant même au milieu de la foule cette voix si familière.

Zoro se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés. C'était la première fois qu'il adressait directement la parole à Sanji depuis plus d'un mois, et le jeune homme eut la même impression désagréable que la fois précédente dans la rue. Law sembla penser la même chose et fut le premier à briser le silence, toisant le vert d'un regard sévère.

« Tu nous a suivit ou quoi ? »

Mais Zoro ignora totalement le brun et continuait à fixer Sanji sans ciller. Il régnait une tension électrique entre les deux jeunes étudiants, et le plus âgé commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme s'il était de trop.

« On peut discuter ? » Zoro avait dit ça d'un ton calme à l'adresse du blond.

« Je t'écoute ».

« Discuter en privé ».

Sanji haussa un sourcil et jeta un rapide regard au brun avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami. « On était en train de se balader. C'est toi qui nous à rejoint, donc je vais pas dire à Law de partir. Dis ce que t'as à me dire, et c'est tout marimo ».

La pique envoyée sembla fonctionner et Zoro s'agita un peu plus.

« Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à faire ça devant lui ? »

« T'obliger à quoi ? C'est quoi le problème Zoro ? ».

« T'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer, c'est ça le problème ! Avant, on passait pratiquement tout notre temps ensembles, mais depuis le début de l'année c'est tout juste si j'ai l'occasion de te parler entre deux cours ! »

« J'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te laisser de côté, mais je te signale qu'avec le Gala, aucun de nous n'a vraiment eu le temps de faire des soirées ! »

« Te fous pas de moi ! T'as très bien eu le temps pour d'autres choses, comme sortir avec cette nana ou avec lui ». Il avait dit ça en jetant un regard vers le brun qui se crispa aussitôt. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton que prenait le vert à son égard, ni les insinuations qu'il pouvait faire. Zoro repris, se rapprochant encore plus près du blond.

« Je sais très bien que tu m'évites. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu m'évites ! »

Sanji déglutit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant ? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, lui, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant, quand ils s'entendaient comme des frères. Il repensait encore aux moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensembles. 'Est-ce qu'au moins on pourra à nouveau un jour se parler comme ça ?'.

Zoro sembla entendre cette question et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, comme pour lui répondre.

« Mais moi, ça fait plus d'un an que je suis fixé sur mes sentiments. Et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences ». Et avant même de laisser le temps au blond de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, il se pencha vers lui pour passer ses bras autour de son dos.

Sanji resta un instant sans bouger, mais quand il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il reçu un électrochoc et se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise. Il ne sentit pas son poing partir dans le visage de Zoro, mais la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur ses phalanges et la joue violacée du vert le ramenèrent à la réalité. Pendant un court instant, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire, sans savoir s'il fallait commencer une bagarre ou non, mais finalement, ce fut Sanji qui explosa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! » Les passants commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux, regardant d'un air inquiet cette étrange querelle qui regroupait trois hommes. « Tu m'as pris pour quoi au juste ? » Sanji avait l'impression que ses lèvres avaient été marquées au fer rouge et ne se rendait pas compte que son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables. « Je suis pas un pédé moi, tu comprends ça au juste ! J'aime les femmes, je veux me marier avec une femme, et pour commencer, j'ai invité Rebecca à aller à ce foutu Gala la semaine prochaine ».

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose. Il savait bien que ses paroles étaient stupides et cruelles, mais à cet instant, il en voulait tellement à Zoro pour son acte qu'il voulait juste le faire souffrir. Cela ne manqua pas. Chaque parole que prononçait Sanji semblait parvenir aux oreilles du vert comme un nouveau coup de poing, alors qu'il semblait seulement réaliser la conséquence de ses actes.

À bout de souffle, Sanji sentit ensuite les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour partir en courant. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit ainsi, et surtout pas Law. Il se sentait honteux que son ami ait assisté à ça, et il ne pourrait pas supporter son regard. Lui qui passait son temps à le charrier sur son physique et ses manières, il se sentit soudain honteux. Il avait l'impression que le baiser de Zoro n'avait fait que confirmer ces paroles. Il avait honte d'avoir ri de ces remarques, de s'être même vanté d'être vu ainsi. Il se sentait mal à l'idée d'abandonner ainsi le brun au milieu de la rue, mais il avait besoin de s'isoler immédiatement. Il lui enverrai un message plus tard pour s'excuser.

Toujours sur place, Law n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Lorsqu'il avait vu Zoro embrasser Sanji, il avait reçu un véritable choc et avait ressenti une telle fureur qu'il aurait pu étriper l'étudiant sur place dans la seconde. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé à la douche glacée qui avait suivit. Bien sûr, il avait été rassuré de voir le blond se dégager de lui, mais les propos qu'il avait tenu ensuite l'avaient complètement assommé. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle haine dans les yeux du jeune homme, et il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de Zoro.

Il ne sut pas comment il était finalement rentré chez lui, mais il arriva finalement dans l'appartement. Il cru entendre vaguement Corazon lui dire quelque chose, d'un ton inquiet, mais il se contenta de passer à côté de lui sans rien dire et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Au moins, à présent, il était fixé. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu hésiter et croire qu'il pourrait un jour avouer ses sentiments au blond. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de Sanji tordu par la haine lui hurler qu'il avait tout gâché, qu'il n'était qu'une espèce d'homo immonde et qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Zoro. Alors comme ça, il allait définitivement aller à cette soirée avec Rebecca ? Il ne faisait nul doute que cela concrétiserait définitivement leurs sentiments et que d'ici deux ou trois semaine, cette espèce de poule se pavanerait au bras du jeune homme devant toute la fac.

Après tout, Sanji lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne voulait que ça. Cela déclencha une fureur en Law. Il pouvait cautionner que le jeune homme n'était pas gay. Il pouvait admettre qu'il soit répugné à l'idée d'être embrassé par un garçon. Il pouvait même tolérer l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer ce qu'il ressenti, et qu'il devrait certainement vivre toujours avec le regret de n'avoir rien dit. Mais pour autant, il ne supporterait pas la vue de ce blond en train d'embrasser une autre personne. Il avait déjà pu constater l'état dans lequel il avait été mis lorsque Zoro lui avait volé un baiser, alors comment réagirait-il s'il voyait Sanji y répondre ?

Il saisit son téléphone portable, et hésita une seconde en regardant l'écran, comme si son bon sens lui faisant encore peser le pour du contre. Mais bien vite, il retrouva sa détermination et sélectionna rapidement un numéro dans son inventaire. Il attendit patiemment alors que la tonalité retentissait dans son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende finalement une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ouais, j'ai un service à te demander... ».

* * *

Tadam ! Finit pour cette fois ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dû jongler avec toutes les émotions dans ce chapitre, ce qui est assez amusant, mais crevant !

Ça faisait un moment que j'avais ce chapitre dans un coin de ma tête, et donc j'ai pu l'écrire peut être un peu plus rapidement que les autres. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimét, et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjours à tous ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis contente de pouvoir poster aujourd'hui ce chapitre (j'ai réalisé récemment que ça faisait pratiquement un an que je n'avait pas continué cette histoire et ça m'a foutu un sacré coup au moral). Comme je le craignait, j'ai eu des moments de stress absolument atroces depuis septembre (déménagement à l'autre bout de la France, nouvelles attentes dans mes études) si bien que l'écriture de mes fics est complètement passé au second plan. Évidemment, je prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, mais je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à tenir le rythme que je pouvais avoir jusqu'à présent, écrivant 10 pages d'un coup (j'en suis plutôt à une page toutes les semaines/ deux semaines), si bien que ce chapitre, pourtant commencé depuis plus de trois mois, a été une véritable épreuve à terminer. Ajoutons à cela que j'avais une idée très précise du moment où je voulais terminer ce chapitre, ce qui a pour conséquence que j'avais de nombreuses choses à caser et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le terminer « à la va vite ».

C'est donc globalement avec une joie immense (et un certain plaisir personnel) que je vous présente (enfin) ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je sais pertinemment qu'après cette longue pause, c'est aussi difficile pour le lecteur que pour l'auteur de reprendre une histoire qu'il a pu lire il a très longtemps, et je m'excuse encore pour tous ceux qui attendait cette suite depuis un bon moment déjà. Malheureusement, je suis actuellement dans une phase très compliquée qui va probablement se prolonger au moins jusqu'au mois de mai. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir être patient encore un peu, et je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui continuent encore aujourd'hui à lire cette histoire et à m'envoyer des messages ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur, et ça me pousse encore plus à vouloir continuer jusqu'au bout !

Pour les personnes qui suivent un peu mes autres histoires, vous saurez que le prochain chapitre sera le troisième de « Trois vies et 60m² », chapitre que je vais commencer très prochainement ! Comme j'alterne entre mes trois histoires, il peut se passer du temps entre deux chapitres d'une même fic, et c'est aussi pourquoi je tenais à ce que ce chapitre contienne tellement d'éléments pour la suite.

Enfin sur ce, cette « introduction » est beaucoup trop longue et je vais donc m'arrêter là ! Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une excellente lecture et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)

 **Taranis K** : Avec beaucoup de retard, merci pour ton commentaire au chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu prendra plaisir à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre (qui je crois devrait répondre à certaine de tes questions précédentes!). Je dois bien avouer que le duo Corazon/Doflamingo est celui qui l'apporte toujours le plus de plaisir à décrire (bien qu'il soit peut être un peu moins présent dans ce chapitre) ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Dodge3** : Je pense que je vais me répéter beaucoup à travers les différents commentaires, mais je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre à répondre aux commentaires qu'on m'a laissé. Du coup ma réponse arrive presque un an après le commentaire, mais c'est malgré tout avec joie que je m'y atèle. Tes commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu les trouve toujours « trop rapides » à lire ! Pour répondre donc, je crois qu'une fois de plus, je ne facilite pas la tâche à Sanji dans ses sentiments (comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre). Je ne suis pas sûre que la fin du chapitre précédent soit encore tout à fait résolue ici (même si laisse certaines indications), mais cela viendra en tout cas dans le prochain chapitre en détail ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir à travers la plupart des commentaires que les comportements que j'ai donné à Corazon et Doffy plaisent autant ! J'avais vraiment besoin de personnages un peu « légers » par rapport au ton de l'histoire et c'est toujours un moment de réelle détente quand j'écris les scènes de vie familiale entre eux tous ! Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura valu la peine d'attendre (même si j'ai quand même fait fort en terme de délai...) et qu'il apportera autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'ai pu, malgré tout prendre à l'écrire ! Merci encore sincèrement pour ta fidélité à mes histoire, en espérant que cette suite continuera à te plaire ! :)

 **Lawiki** : Comment dire... Pardon du retard encore une fois ? C'est vraiment délicat à exprimer mais je suis sincèrement désolée du temps qu'il me faut pour répondre aux reviews je les lits bien sûr dès le jour de leur publication, mais comme je répond au chapitre suivant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à la masse en répondant si tard). Enfin, je vais quand même tâcher de faire comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'absence ! Je pense pouvoir dire comme toi que le rapprochement de Rebecca et Sanji ne me réjouie pas plus que ça, alors même que c'est moi qui l'écrit xD (enfin au moins c'est encourageant, ça laisse présumer la suite de leur relation!). Par contre je prends toujours autant un malin plaisir à tourmenter Law à travers les personnages de Doffy et Cora-San (je crois que je pourrai écrire des chapitres entiers juste sur ces deux-là sans m'en lasser). J'avoue que j'ai été plus cruelle avec Zoro que je ne le pensais au début de cette histoire... je vais quand même essayer de lui faire son Happy Ending à lui aussi (mine de rien, j'y tiens à ce personnage!). Enfin du coup j'espère éclaircir un peu les choses à travers ce chapitre (même si je pense qu'il reste certaines zones obscures). En tout cas j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à découvrir cette suite (même si je pense bien qu'après tout ce temps, ça doit pas être évident de se remettre dans le bain...). Encore un grand merci pour ton soutien en tout cas ! :)

 **Mikashita98** : Bonjour à toi ! J'ai un peu honte, tu m'avais laissé ton premier commentaire sur le chapitre précédent et j'y répond 6 mois plus tard...enfin mieux vaut maintenant que jamais ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir qu'après plusieurs mois d'existence, cette histoire arrivait encore à attirer des lecteurs et qu'en plus ça t'a donné envie de lire mes autres histoires ! Je suis aussi contente si j'ai pu te faire découvrir un nouveau couple (étant moi même fan du ZoSan, j'ai découvert bien plus tard le LawSan mais qui est rapidement devenu un de mes couples favoris et que j'espère pouvoir faire envisager à d'autres personnes!). En tout cas, tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu trouveras du plaisir dans la suite de cette histoire !

 _ **NB**_ : Je précise que je publie ce chapitre à l'instant même où je viens de terminer sa rédaction. J'espère donc ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes (plus ou moins graves...).

* * *

Sanji observa un instant le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce soir, il était beau, indéniablement. Son costume lui allait parfaitement bien, ni trop large aux épaules, ni trop serré à la taille et le nœud papillon rouge qui ornait son cou faisait encore plus ressortir le blond de ses cheveux, impeccablement peignés. Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de l'après midi à se préparer, mais ce n'est qu'en se regardant finalement dans la glace qu'il réalisa que c'était enfin le grand soir attendu depuis des semaines.

Le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet lui indiquait maintenant que le Gala allait commencer d'ici une heure, ce qui lui laissait juste le temps d'aller chercher Rebecca chez elle pour la conduire à la soirée _ il avait même été jusqu'à commander un taxi pour leur éviter les transports en commun, certainement pas convenables pour les talons que porterait la jeune fille.

Depuis l'annonce de l'événement quelques mois auparavant, Sanji n'avait pas arrêté de fantasmer sur la tenue qu'il allait porter, et surtout sur celle de sa future partenaire. Il avait eu l'occasion d'imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénarios sur le déroulement de la soirée, chacun incluant un baiser langoureux sur la piste de danse, et certains même envisageant un acte final plus intime encore. Malgré son manque d'expérience, le blond avait une idée précise de la manière dont il voulait que sa première fois se déroule, tout en douceur, dans un lit immense _ alors que lui-même ne dormait que dans un lit une place_ enlaçant le corps frêle et doux de celle qu'il aimait. Et pourquoi pas celui de Rebecca, après tout ?

Pourtant, pas une fois il n'avait réfléchi à cela durant la journée, pas plus que les derniers jours d'ailleurs. En fait, Sanji aurait cru qu'il serait absolument intenable le grand jour, mais alors qu'il regardait son visage terne lui renvoyer une expression maussade, il réalisa qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Et il savait bien pourquoi. L'altercation avec Zoro quelques jours auparavant avait complètement brisé son moral, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Law avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation, ne venant pas à la fac, ni ne répondant à ses messages. C'était comme s'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis dans la même journée et ni la compagnie de ses princesses pendant les heures du déjeuner, ni l'optique de passer une soirée au bras de Rebecca n'avait réussi à lui redonner le moral.

C'est le soir même de l'incident qu'il avait envoyé le premier message à Law. Il lui demandait de l'excuser pour l'avoir laissé seul en ville, et il avait espéré recevoir rapidement un message du brun qui l'aurait rassuré et soutenu dans sa détresse avec Zoro. Mais le lendemain matin, il n'avait toujours reçu aucune réponse. Au début, ça ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que cela. Peut-être que Law n'avait pas vu son message, ou peut-être boudait-il simplement, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Il pourrait de toute façon réitérer ses excuses et s'expliquer plus facilement en face à face pendant les cours.

C'est au bout du deuxième jour d'absence de Law qu'il avait alors pensé à se rendre directement chez lui. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et était même prêt à subir les inévitables assauts de Doflamingo et Cora-San pour voir le brun, s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il était déjà à mi-chemin quand une sorte de force mystérieuse l'avait empêché de faire un pas de plus. Après tout, comment allait réagir son ami s'il le voyait débarquer à l'improviste ? Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise quand il devait donner des explications en présence de son père, et lui imposer une entrevue dans ces conditions ne serait probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'était donc finalement arrêté sur un banc au milieu de la rue, et avait envoyé un second message au brun dans lequel il lui demandait innocemment de ses nouvelles et lui proposait de passer lui donner les cours qu'il avait manqué. Il attendit la réponse plus d'une heure avant de finalement faire le chemin inverse, frigorifié et le moral au plus bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là le cornichon ? Tu devais pas aller à ta soirée ou je sais pas quoi avec tes stupides amis ? »

Sanji sursauta. Zeff se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait avec la même expression sévère que d'habitude.

« Ils sont pas stupides. Pas tous du moins » maugréa le blond. Il s'était bien sûr abstenu de mentionner à son grand-père que son groupe d'amis incluait deux femmes, et encore moins le fait qu'il se rende à la soirée avec une cavalière. Si le vieil homme le savait tout à fait apte à se défendre et n'était jamais inquiet de le voir traîner avec des garçons « à problèmes », il était absolument intransigeant vis à vis de la gente féminine, probablement persuadé que la faiblesse de son petit fils pour les créatures de rêve représentait un danger bien plus concret pour son avenir que ceux de la drogue ou la violence.

Si le blond avait pu trouver cette vision des choses agaçante durant ces dernières années, il avait plutôt tendance à la trouver ironique depuis quelques temps. Après tout, avant Rebecca, aucune fille n'avait daigné s'engager dans une relation vraiment sérieuse avec lui. Si on rajoutait à cela le fait que la seule personne à lui avoir clairement exprimé un intérêt était Zoro, Zeff se trompait définitivement de cible pour protéger le jeune homme.

« Mouais. Tu vas me faire croire que celui qui m'a pété trois verres la dernière fois qu'il est venu était un génie peut être ? ».

« Je t'ai déjà dis que Luffy était hors catégorie. Enfin bon, je vais certainement pas ouvrir le débat avec toi ce soir ».

« Et ton nouveau copain là, chez qui tu vas tout le temps. Il y va aussi à s'te soirée? ».

Sanji sursauta presque. Il avait l'impression de se sentir aussi gêné que quand son grand-père le questionnait sur ses premiers amours. Bien sûr, il lui avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises de Law, mais le brun n'étant encore jamais passé chez eux, Zeff semblait garder une certaine méfiance vis à vis du jeune homme. Il avait d'ailleurs pratiquement harcelé le blond les premier temps pour obtenir des informations et ne s'était plus ou moins calmé que lorsqu'il avait appris que le père de Law travaillait dans la police _ Sanji s'était bien évidemment abstenu de lui situer le quartier sordide où ils habitaient et avait simplement mentionné l'existence vague d'un « oncle » qui vivait avec eux_. Mais malgré tout, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le ton de Zeff était particulièrement courroucé lorsqu'il mentionnait son ami. Très certainement qu'il avait l'impression que son petit-fils traînait un peu trop avec ce garçon sorti de nul part au détriment de ses anciens amis. Après tout, il avait toujours été habitué, depuis la plus tendre enfance de Sanji, à le voir collé aux baskets de Zoro pour qui il éprouvait la même sorte d'affection sévère que pour son propre petit-fils.

« Law ? Normalement non ».

« Comment ça normalement ? Vous en avez pas discuté tous les deux ? ».

« Si mais y a quelque temps déjà. Il m'avait dit à ce moment là qu'il irait pas,mais j'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles ces derniers jours ». Sanji aurait voulu changer de conversation et ne pas avoir à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais Zeff ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Quoi, vous vous êtes disputé ? ».

« Je pense pas non. J'en sais rien ».

« Mais enfin, ça se sait ce genre de chose ! Il t'as dit quoi, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ? ».

L'image de leur dernière virée en ville et du baiser volé de Zoro s'imposèrent malgré lui dans sa mémoire et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Rien j'avais juste dû partir plus tôt que prévu et je l'ai peut être laissé un peu en plan. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler là. Et je suis à la bourre, j'y vais ».

Il attrapa rapidement sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à clore la conversation sans laisser l'opportunité à Zeff d'entrer plus en détail dans le sujet. Il pu simplement entendre sa voix porter une dernière fois alors qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. « Dans ce cas t'as qu'à t'excuser auprès de lui au lieu de déprimer comme une andouille ! ».

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » maugréa t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Il n'attendis que quelques instants à l'extérieur avant que le taxi ne vienne le chercher et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de chasser de son esprit sa conversation avec son grand-père, la voiture se garait devant la maison de Rebecca. Enfin, « maison » était probablement un euphémisme dans le casprésent. Si la jeune fille avait donné son adresse au blond quelques jours auparavant, elle avait sans doute oublié de lui mentionner qu'elle vivait dans un véritable palace. Il avait pu constater que la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir de problème d'argent et qu'elle était toujours vêtue avec des vêtements de marques, mais à ce point. La demeure surpassait de loin toutes celles aux alentours, et jamais Sanji n'aurait pu croire que l'on pouvait trouver ce genre de bâtiment au beau milieu de la ville.

Le chauffeur du taxi émit un sifflement impressionné. « Eh bah. On dirait bien que c'est pas n'importe qui la personne que vous allez chercher ! ».

Sanji ne trouva rien à répondre et préféra descendre rapidement de la voiture avant que le stress n'ait définitivement finit de le clouer sur son siège. Il demanda poliment au chauffeur de patienter et avança d'un pas nerveux vers la bâtisse. Il appuya presque immédiatement sur l'interrupteur à côté de la porte et entendit le bruit de la sonnette retentir de manière assourdissant à l'intérieur.

Il s'attendait à patienter quelques minutes, mais moins de cinq secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit lourdement et un homme au visage sévère et à la carrure absolument effrayante apparu devant le blond. Pendant un instant, il espéra que l'homme allait lui dire quelque chose ou le laisser entrer, mais il continuait à l'observer d'un air féroce et interrogateur.

« Euh, bonsoir monsieur ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, à tel point que Sanji se demanda pendant un court instant si le taxi ne s'était tout bonnement pas trompé d'adresse.

« Je m'appelle Sanji. Et.. je suis venu chercher Rebecca... Est-elle déjà prête ? ».

Cette fois l'homme renifla avec dédain et Sanji cru qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Papa voyons, laisse-le entrer. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que Sanji-kun allait arriver ». Rebecca se glissa dans le peu d'ouverture que lui laissait l'homme pour se placer entre les deux hommes. « Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que mon père ne t'as pas trop intimidé ».

« Oh...bien sûr que non ne t'inquiète pas » mentit le blond, tout en jetant un regard encore hésitant vers le colosse. Il était difficile de croire qu'une telle force de la nature ait pu avoir une fille délicate comme Rebecca. Cependant, il remarqua tout de suite que le regard de l'homme s'était considérablement adouci lorsque la jeune fille était arrivée. Il grommela vaguement une sorte d'excuse à l'égard de Sanji _ qui ressemblait davantage à une menace_ et reparti à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant seuls les deux jeunes adultes.

« Tu es vraiment très beau ce soir Sanji » la jeune femme lui souriait et il sentit une forte chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Sur le moment, il n'avait même pas remarqué la tenue affriolante que portait Rebecca et la réalité le frappa violemment. Elle arborait une superbe robe pourpre qui s'arrêtait outrageusement, à l'avant, au niveau de ses genoux laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines tandis que le bustier en forme de cœur faisait ressortir plus que jamais sa poitrine généreuse. La robe se prolongeait dans son dos jusqu'à ses chevilles en une sorte de voile transparent, ce qui apportait un raffinement exquis à l'ensemble. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux roses et relevé le tout en un chignon, ce qui avait du lui prendre des heures à réaliser au bas mot. Enfin, elle avait opté pour un maquillage plutôt léger au niveau des yeux, certainement pour laisser ressortir le rouge à lèvre foncé qui dessinait ses lèvres à la perfection. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, et Sanji se sentit presque misérable dans son costume pourtant impeccablement taillé pour lui.

« Je fais pourtant pâle figure à côté de toi ! ».

Rebecca gloussa, visiblement ravie de compliment. « Je te remercie ! Tu permets que j'aille chercher une veste avant qu'on parte ? »

« Bien sûr ! Prends tout ton temps ! » La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant à nouveau Sanji sur le pas de la porte.

Se retrouvant seul à nouveau, le blond fut surpris de constater à quel point son cœur avait repris un rythme normal rapidement. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été émerveillé par la beauté de sa cavalière, mais habituellement, cette sensation aurait été beaucoup plus violente chez lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'il se mette à saigner du nez en observant des femmes pourtant moins belles que Rebecca.

Pourtant, il était de nouveau parfaitement calme. Pire que ça, il sentait même la mélancolie qui l'avait frappée plus tôt s'insérer à nouveau en lui, et il se sentit coupable vis à vis de la jeune fille. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite amie sublime pour la présenter à ses amis et voir leur regard ébahi et impressionné. Mais présentement, il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'aucun de ses meilleurs amis pour des raisons très différentes, mais il était certain qu'aucun des deux ne serait impressionné ou encore moins ravi de voir le blond au bras d'une cavalière. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que Law n'appréciait pas plus que ça la présence de Rebecca.

'Si ça pouvait me permettre de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, j'échangerais volontiers la situation pour aller cette soirée avec lui'. Sanji se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Certes, les moments passés avec le brun commençaient sérieusement à lui manquer, mais de là à écarter la possibilité de voir sa relation avec Rebecca évoluer, il y avait tout de même un monde. Et puis après tout, son ami lui avait bien fait comprendre que pour rien au monde il ne mettrait les pieds au gala alors à quoi bon imaginer qu'il ait pu accepter d'y aller juste pour l'accompagner ?

Sanji secoua la tête, résolu. Il était bien décidé à passer une bonne soirée, coûte que coûte. Il était certain que le moral lui reviendrait une fois qu'ils seraient sur place et, quant au brun, il tenterait une nouvelle fois de le contacter dans les prochains jours, quitte à aller le chercher chez lui par la peau du cou.

C'est donc avec un sourire beaucoup plus détendu qu'il accueillit le retour de sa cavalière quelques instants plus tard avant de s'engouffrer tout deux dans la voiture.

* * *

Sanji ne pu que reconnaître que Luffy avait fait un travail spectaculaire quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle louée pour l'occasion. Elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir la majorité des étudiants de la ville, mais faute était de constater qu'il avait vu suffisamment grand compte tenu du nombre impressionnants de jeunes gens déjà présents sur place. Comme il lui avait promis, sitôt les affaires déposées dans un vestiaire à l'entrée, un photographe attendait de pieds fermes les invités à l'entrée de l'immense hall pour immortaliser les jeunes couples ou simplement les groupes d'amis qui enchaînaient successivement les grimaces ou les baisers devant l'objectif.

Le blond, pour sa part se contenta de passer un bras derrière les épaules de sa cavalière et de sourire à l'appareil. Cette soudaine proximité suffit malgré tout à réveiller une forte chaleur en lui et il dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour garder un sourire le plus naturel possible.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. En fait, il avait toujours eu des réactions excessives avec les femmes sitôt qu'il avait eu l'âge de comprendre les différences entre elles et ses congénères masculins. Lui-même n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir grandir avec une présence féminine à ses côtés, et aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il avait toujours envié ses camarades de classes dont les mères venaient les chercher à la sortie des classes. Il avait donc finit par compenser ce manque en idolâtrant cette présence qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que sous ses meilleurs formes. C'est donc très tôt qu'il avait commencé à développer une envie viscérale de se marier avec une femme et de créer un foyer. Néanmoins, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que sortir avec une fille n'était pas une chose aisée et l'envie avait rapidement tourné à l'obsession. Cela ne faisait d'ailleurs que depuis peu de temps qu'il arrivait à se lier d'amitié avec des filles, bien que cela passe toujours, même inconsciemment par une phase de séduction.

C'est pourquoi il se sentait particulièrement anxieux ce soir-là. Si pour la plupart des couples présents, l'événement ne représentait qu'un bon moment à passer, pour le blond, cela signifiait comme une sorte de concrétisation qu'il avait attendu depuis toujours. Et pourtant, une fois encore, il avait l'impression de ne pas prendre la situation aussi sérieusement qu'il le voudrait. Il sentait pourtant que Rebecca était réceptives à se compliments et pourtant il lui était complètement impossible d'envisager la possibilité pour lui d'aller plus loin avec elle ce soir. Il savait pourtant que la situation ne se représenterait probablement pas de sitôt et cette pensée sembla mettre fin à ses doutes.

Il repéra rapidement Usopp et Chopper qui discutaient joyeusement un peu plus loin et s'empressa de les rejoindre. À la vue de Rebecca, le visage d'Usopp sembla se décomposer complètement.

« J'espérais au moins compter sur toi pour pas être le seul sans cavalière ce soir...de quoi je vais avoir l'air tout seul ! » gémit le brun.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas osé demandé à Kaya ! Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurais dit oui ! » Chopper semblait tenter de consoler son ami, en vain.

Sanji haussa un sourcil. « T'es quand même pas le seul de la bande à être seul ce soir non ? ».

« Si justement ! Déjà, Chopper est venu avec Nami ! »

Devant les accusations du brun et le regard outré de Sanji, le plus jeune s'empressa de répondre. « Tu sais très bien qu'elle m'a proposé uniquement pour que je lui serve d'alibi et que les autres garçons de la fac la laissent tranquille ! D'ailleurs on est venu chacun de notre côté et je l'ai même pas encore vu de la soirée ! ».

« Mouais, passons. Ensuite, Robin est venue avec Franky, même si j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec le permis pour venir le chercher chez lui. Zoro m'a dit hier qu'il ne venait pas et qu'il préférait picoler chez lui... »

Sanji sentit une fois de plus son cœur se pincer à l'évocation du vert. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre parler du jeune homme ce soir. « Il reste bien Luffy non ? ».

« C'est bien le pire... » Usopp avait pris un ton encore plus dramatique. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup ».

Le blond se retourna et il dû se retenir pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Derrière eux, Luffy se dirigeait vers eux, la même expression de béatitude sur le visage qu'il arbore habituellement. Il avait fait un effort et avait quitté ses vêtements habituels pour un costume trois pièces, mais sa cravate était mal nouée et on pouvait déjà apercevoir une tache de sauce sur la manche droit de sa chemise. Mais plus que la transformation du jeune homme, c'était celle qui l'accompagnait qui attirait tous les regards.

Boa Hancock attirait déjà d'ordinaire les regards de tous les hommes, de son âge comme plus vieux, mais elle avait cette fois le mérite de capter l'attention de toute l'assistance, masculine comme féminine. Elle portait une robe verte moulante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses formes généreuses et dont le décolleté plongeait pratiquement jusqu'à son nombril. Si une telle tenue aurait pu être qualifiée de « vulgaire » portée par n'importe qu'elle autre personne, cela ne semblait en revanche pas déplaire aux invités dont certains n'hésitaient pas à baver ouvertement devant leur partenaire.

Cela ne semblait pas néanmoins déranger la jeune femme qui avait quitté son masque sévère habituelle et suivait Luffy au pas en gloussant. Visiblement, les semaines d'insistance envers lui avaient portées leurs fruits.

Sanji se retourna à nouveau vers Usopp, comme pour lui demander de confirmer l'impossible.

« C'est fou hein ! Je veux dire, quand il nous parlait de cette fille de sa promo, je m'attendais à une sorte de folle dans son genre. Certainement pas à la candidate nationale pour Miss Univers ! ».

« C'est complètement délirant tu veux dire ! Comme un imbécile comme lui pu s'y prendre ! Il l'a drogué, je vois pas d'autres explications ! »

« Ce qu'elle est belle... » Rebecca avait dit ça d'un ton rêveur, observant comme tout le monde avec envie la brune.

« C'est toi qui reste la plus belle ce soir Rebecca-chan ! » Sanji s'était empressé de retourner son attention vers sa partenaire. Ç'aurait été un manque de courtoisie suprême de délaisser la jeune fille au profit d'une autre.

« C'est gentil, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle est beaucoup plus élégante que moi ! Enfin, ça te dérange si je vais dire bonsoir à mes amies ? Comme ça tu pourrais un peu discuter avec les tiens et on se rejoint après ? » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea quasi immédiatement vers un groupe de filles qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

Sanji soupira. Pendant un instant, il eut peur d'avoir froissé la jeune fille, mais au fond, il était content de pouvoir souffler un moment. Après tout, même s'ils étaient ensembles pour ce soir, rien ne les obligeaient à rester ensembles tout le long.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi de ma super soirée ? » Le blond sursauta et se retourna vers un Luffy visiblement au septième ciel.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu as fais du beau boulot. Mais ne vas pas répéter ça à Nami-san, je crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise du stress de ces derniers jours ! ».

« Shishishi ! Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! J'ai réussi à commander des jambons géants à moitié-prix pour le repas ! Tout le monde va adorer! ».

« Je me disais aussi que ta bonne humeur devait forcément cacher une histoire de nourriture. Franchement t'es désespérant ! ».

« Mais non, je suis aussi content de voir tout le monde qui a pu venir ! Et ça sera encore mieux quand on commencera le Karaoke géant ! À ce sujet, t'aurais pas vu Torao ? Ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de le joindre mais je crois qu'il a finit par bloquer mon numéro ! ».

Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer. Visiblement, c'était peine perdue pour se détendre ne serait-ce qu'une simple seconde. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez, mon grand-père et toi, à me poser des questions sur lui ! J'en sais rien moi! ».

« Bah quoi ? Vous êtes biens amis tous les deux non ? » Le brun avait demandé ça en tout innocence.

« Tu parles ! Il passe le plus clair de son temps à me charrier, il est tout bonnement grossier envers Rebecca-chan et il refuse même de répondre à mes messages depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! » Sanji regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait accumulé une véritable frustration en réponse au silence de Law et voilà qu'il venait de vider son sac devant celui qui était probablement le moins à même de comprendre cette histoire parmi tous ses amis.

« En tout cas, lui il t'apprécie. Ça se voit. Il regarde toujours dans ta direction en souriant quand on est tous ensembles et qu'il croit que je suis trop stupide pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. En plus, Zoro m'a dit que tu allais souvent chez lui non? »

« Zoro t'as parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? » Sa voix était devenu un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé àla mention du vert.

Luffy haussa les épaules, l'air plus sérieux que précédemment. « Pas grand chose. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu triste de ne pas te voir, et aussi qu'il s'en voulait pour quelque chose ».

Sanji ressenti immédiatement comme un poids dans sa poitrine. Il repensait aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait prononcé et avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer le sentiment de honte qui s'élevait en lui. 'J'ai probablement eu la pire réponse possible à sa déclaration... Il va absolument falloir qu'on ai une discussion si je veux pas que notre amitié se termine de la façon la plus pathétique qui soit'.

« Et puis il m'a dit aussi que toi et Torao vous suiviez les mêmes cours et que vous vous voyiez souvent pour travailler ensembles » Luffy avait repris, le plus naturellement du monde. « Du coup j'en ai conclu que vous aviez finit par devenir amis tous les deux ».

Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer tous les moments passés avec le brun, un sourire attristé sur le visage. « C'est vrai. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je le considère. Mais je suppose que j'ai dû une fois de plus me comporter comme un parfait abruti puisque lui non plus ne veux plus m'adresser la parole... ».

Luffy posa immédiatement une main sur ses épaules. C'était dans la nature même du brun de sentir la détresse de ses amis et de tout faire pour les réconforter. « Je ne le connais probablement pas aussi bien que toi, mais je pense que tu te trompes. Je doute fort que ce soit dans sa nature de t'en vouloir et de t'ignorer sans raison valable ! À mon avis, Torao n'est tout simplement pas le genre de personne qui peut exprimer facilement ses émotions et que le repli est une sorte de protection pour lui. Alors n'abandonne pas tes efforts et continue à être présent pour lui comme tu sais le faire ! »

« Du mal à s'exprimer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut le mettre tant mal à l'aise vis à vis de moi ? » La réponse de Luffy semblait avoir perdu le blond plus encore qu'il ne l'était.

« Je sais pas. Il veut peut-être que tu lui cuisine un bon petit plat ! Moi c'est ce que je te demanderais en tout cas ! » Luffy avait dit ça sous son habituel ton joyeux, mais Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le clin d'œil malicieux qu'il lui adressa avant de repartir en courant en direction du buffet qui venait juste d'être dressé.

Le blond se dirigea quant à lui vers les tables rondes et s'assit à celle de ses amis qui avaient pour la plupart déjà rempli leur assiette à raz bord. Ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par Rebecca et deux des filles avec lesquelles elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps à la fac. La soirée commença donc de manière joyeuse, tout d'abord dans un certain calme alors que tout le monde profitait du repas qui leur était servi, puis les premiers verres de vins aidèrent les langues à se délier et bientôt, l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Il avait fallu moins de deux verres à Usopp avant que son visage ne prenne une teinture pourpre et qu'il ne commence à venter le mérite de ses projets d'inventions révolutionnaires à qui voulait bien l'entendre _ et principalement aux filles de la table_, bien que Chopper semblait être le seul à croire réellement à ses idées farfelues. Luffy avait entamé une longue conversation avec Rebecca, ayant découvert que le père de celle-ci travaillait également avec le sien et celui de Law, ventant les nombreuses fois où il avait réussi à échapper aux trois hommes alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire dans la quasi-totalité des boucheries ou cuisines des restaurants de la ville. Sanji, quant à lui, avait abandonné rapidement l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec Hancock. La jeune femme, en effet, semblait beaucoup moins à même de faire la conversation à un autre homme que son cavalier et le blond n'avait pour le moment eut droit tout au plus qu'à un regard glacial et à de sobres hochements de tête en guise de réponses de la part de la superbe brune.

Usopp allait commencer sa quatrième anecdote de la soirée quand la musique commença enfin à retentir dans la salle. Sans attendre, Luffy fut le premier à se lever et à se précipiter sur la piste pour danser joyeusement, suivit de près par un Chopper, visiblement surexcité et partiellement échauffé par son verre de cidre. Peu à peu, les danseurs se multiplièrent alors que s'enchaînaient successivement des musiques de tous les genres.

« Sanji-kun ? Ça te dirait de venir danser un peu avec moi ? » Rebecca avait demandé ça d'une voix timide, le regardant avec hésitation.

L'occasion était trop belle. Le enceintes commençaient tout juste à diffuser le premier slow de la soirée et la plupart des couples présents commençaient déjà à s'enlacer au milieu de la salle. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et attrapa délicatement le bras de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner au milieu des autres danseurs. Il était difficile pour lui de bouger au milieu de la foule, mais au moins, il pourrait tenter une approche discrètement, sans avoir l'impression d'être observé par l'ensemble des étudiants de la ville. Avec hésitation, il avança doucement sa main en direction de la taille de Rebecca. Pour avoir regardé un grand nombre de comédies romantiques, il savait exactement où il devait placer ses mains pour ce genre de danse, mais malgré tout il ne pu s'empêcher de suspendre son bras à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, comme pour demander son autorisation. Mais ses craintes furent vites oubliées lorsqu'elle saisie son bras pour venir elle-même le placer sur sa taille avant d'aller elle même poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

La danse commença, lentement, et Sanji se surpris à fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il aurait cru qu'ils passeraient leur première danse à se dévorer littéralement du regard, mais il était encore beaucoup trop stressé par cette soudaine promiscuité. C'est donc avec tous les efforts du monde qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la musique qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre et à garder le bon rythme. Plus d'une fois, il sentit son dos heurter celui d'une autre personne et cela le mortifiait un peu plus à chaque fois. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'une danse aussi paisible pouvait s'avérer être si compliquée à gérer.

Il était ainsi tellement concentré sur ses propres pas qu'il lui fallu plusieurs secondes avant de constater que Rebecca ne suivait plus ses pas et s'était arrêtée. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et constata que la jeune femme semblait focalisée sur un point situé juste au dessus de son épaule. En fait, en faisant attention, Sanji constata que la plupart des étudiants autour d'eux s'étaient arrêté de danser et chuchotaient en regardant de manière admirative dans la même direction que la jeune fille. Un instant déstabilisé, le blond finit lui aussi par se retourner et resta cloué devant le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Un jeune couple venait tout juste de faire son entrée, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçue. La jeune femme, que Sanji n'avait encore jamais aperçu, avait une longue et sublime chevelure verte qui lui arrivait jusqu'au creux des reins et était vêtue d'une robe légère entièrement recouverte de plumes d'un vert émeraude _ qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs curieusement l'espèce de manteau qu'avait l'habitude de porter Doflamingo. La tenue, portée par n'importe qu'elle autre femme, aurait probablement choqué la foule, mais ici, elle se mariait curieusement à la perfection avec l'inconnue dont les yeux perçant rappelaient eux-aussi ceux d'un rapace. D'ailleurs, personne dans la salle ne semblait avoir même l'idée de rire de la tenue excentrique de la jeune femme, la plupart des hommes plutôt hypnotisés par sa plastique parfaite.

L'auditoire féminin n'était pas en reste, observant avec avidité l'homme au bras duquel l'inconnue se tenait. Le jeune homme semblait un peu plus âgé que la majorité des étudiants présents, bien que le costume impeccable qu'il portait, lui donnait cet air mâture qu'on les hommes d'affaire. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux noirs en arrière, dégageant son front et laissant pleinement apparaître des yeux dorés qui se mariaient avec ceux de sa cavalière.

Pendant un long moment, le regard de Sanji s'était arrêté sur le jeune homme. Évidemment, il avait été lui aussi bluffé par la beauté de la nouvelle arrivante, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet individu qui le dérangeait, sans qu'il sache exactement quoi. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le bras libre du brun et descendit jusqu'à sa main. Il se figea alors complètement.

« Ça alors, ça ne serait pas Law-kun là-bas ? ». Il sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers Rebecca, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide au monde. « Oui, regarde-bien ! Ce sont ses tatouages ! Ça alors, jamais je ne l'aurait reconnu habillé comme ça ».

La voix de la jeune femme laissait clairement apparaître un trait d'envie à la vue du brun, mais Sanji ne sembla même pas avoir fait attention à ses dernières paroles. Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers son ami, qu'il reconnaissait enfin, complètement abasourdie.

Law avait donc quitté ses tenues décontractées habituelles pour un costume qui valait certainement beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait se permettre mais dans lequel il semblait néanmoins être le plus à l'aise possible. Choses plus étonnante encore, il n'affichait pas l'air renfrogné que le blond lui connaissait si bien en public et souriait au contraire d'une manière très détendue, son bras toujours emmêlé dans celui de sa cavalière. Il tenait dans l'autre main une coupe qu'il venait tout juste de prendre sur le buffet et semblait en discussion joyeuse avec des dizaines de personnes que Sanji était pourtant persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu en sa compagnie. Pendant un cours instant, il espéra que le brun allait capter son regard et venir dans sa direction, mais ce dernier lui tournait à présent entièrement le dos, caché à moitié par trois filles qui tentaient vainement d'engager la conversation avec lui.

En pleine contemplation, le blond ne s'était pas aperçu que Rebecca lui avait faussé compagnie et dansait à présent joyeusement au bras de Cavendish, un autre garçon de leur promotion. De toute façon, il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à danser ce soir et c'est machinalement et sans jamais quitter des yeux Law, qu'il était retourné s'asseoir à leur table. Heureusement, tous ses autres amis dansaient toujours à perdre haleine et ne risquaient pas de l'interroger sur la venue inattendue du brun. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu leur répondre ?

En cet instant précis, des dizaines de questions et de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait d'abord bien sûr été choqué de voir le brun, habillé de la sorte, puis heureux de voir qu'il allait bien après tant de temps sans le voir. Mais ensuite, un goût amer était venu lui serrer la gorge. Si le brun allait bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses messages ? Ni même simplement donné de ses nouvelles ? Au fond de lui, Sanji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que le brun disposait d'une bonne raison pour avoir garder le silence, mais en le voyant ainsi souriant au bras d'une jeune femme, il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver la moindre excuse. À moins bien sûr que ça ne soit plus évident qu'il ne le pense. Law avait finalement réussi à se trouver une petite amie, et ce malgré les remarques du blond sur son comportement rustre et avait donc dû probablement des activités plus importantes à faire avec elle qu'avec un soi disant ami qui le laisse en plan pour des broutilles.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sanji s'était servi un verre d'alcool, puis un suivant et ainsi de suite, tout en continuant à cogiter. Et plus les gorgées descendaient, plus ses pensées devenaient sombres. Ses émotions prenaient sans cesse le dessus les unes sur les autres, alternant successivement entre la haine pour le brun, la honte envers lui-même, et même la jalousie envers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts pour réussir à attirer l'attention de celui qu'il considérait encore toujours comme son ami.

Surtout, la même question lui revenait toujours : pourquoi le brun avait-il changé d'avis et était venu à la soirée alors qu'il lui avait garantie le contraire ? Peut-être tout simplement s'était-il laissé convaincre par sa cavalière _qui avait certainement des arguments plus convaincants que les siens. Toujours était-il que Sanji se sentait désormais plus déprimé que jamais, oubliant pratiquement l'endroit dans lequel il était. L'alcool aidant, il n'entendait désormais plus du tout la musique qui battait son plein et suivait toujours du regard les moindres faits et gestes de son ami qui poussait à présent le vice jusqu'à danser sur la piste en tenant langoureusement les hanches de sa partenaire.

Pendant un court instant, son regard entra finalement en contact avec celui du brun, et Sanji ressenti comme une décharge dans tout son corps. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ce regard perdu était destiné à la jeune femme, mais le blond avait pu y apercevoir une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais soupçonné chez Law...comme de la luxure. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se leva brusquement et se précipita en dehors de la salle, marchant au hasard à travers les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment.

À cet instant précis, il avait besoin de calme, et surtout d'être seul. Il sentait à présent les effets de l'alcool sur son corps et avait l'impression que sa tête allait tomber tellement elle tournait. Au hasard, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de service qui menait au sous-sol et descendit quelques marches avant de s'asseoir. Il entendait toujours au loin le son étouffé des basses des enceintes, mais au moins il était tranquille.

Soudain, comme si toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé depuis toutes les dernières semaines se relâchait, il éclata nerveusement en larmes, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses priorités se mélangeaient, sans qu'il arrive à les remettre dans l'ordre. Ses sentiments pour Rebecca, pour Zoro, pour Law. Il avait toujours eu des visions très précises de ce que devaient être une relation avec un ami, avec une femme et avec un homme. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à discerner quelle étiquette attribuer à telle ou telle personne.

'Si j'ai tellement envie de construire quelque chose avec Rebecca-chan, alors pourquoi je ne suis pas à ses côtés en ce moment précis ? Et si je considère vraiment Law comme mon ami, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me comporter avec lui comme avec Luffy ou Usopp ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me rends complètement malade ?'

Il lui fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de réussir à se calmer, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose. Il sentait encore les nausées désagréables que lui provoquait l'alcool et avait de plus en plus de mal à se décider à se relever. Il resta donc assis dans le noir un certain moment, sans vraiment réaliser si c'était des minutes ou des heures, commençant à somnoler, quand la porte par laquelle il était entré plus tôt s'ouvrit.

« Ta veste est toujours sur ta chaise dans la salle. J'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas être allé bien loin ». La voix de Law était affreusement calme, ne laissant pas transparaître la moindre émotion.

Sanji se mortifia sur place. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi en cet instant précis pour s'enfoncer dans le sol jusqu'à disparaître. Il passa rapidement sa main sur son visage afin d'essayer d'essuyer au mieux ses larmes, mais il se doutait bien que ses yeux rouges ne duperaient certainement pas son ami. Sans un mot, le brun descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Ils restèrent là un moment sans rien dire, Sanji luttant avec difficulté pour garder les yeux fixés sur le sol alors qu'il sentait le regard du brun sur lui.

« Je t'ai vu te lever en renversant pratiquement la table tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien ».

« Tiens, tu t'interroges sur mon bien être maintenant ? C'est nouveau ! » Le blond avait répondu instinctivement. Il voulait que Law ressente toute la colère qu'il avait pour lui, mais sa voix s'était à moitié cassée, terminant presque la phrase en un gémissement plaintif.

« Eh bien, que de rancœur. Mais je suppose que tu fais allusion au fait que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps ? ».

« Non, tu crois ? Cela dit, c'est une façon délicate de dire que tu m'as carrément ignoré ! ».

« J'ai eu pas mal de boulot... ». Law avait dit ça d'une voix lasse, ce qui eut pour mérite d'énerver encore davantage Sanji.

« C'est clair que tu devais être débordé pour ne même pas répondre à mes messages ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, t'avais pas du boulot ce soir qui devait t'empêcher de foutre les pieds ici ? ».

« Bon sang, tu vas quand même pas me taper une crise maintenant ? Tu devrais pas boire autant, ça te réussis pas ! ».

« ET À CAUSE DE QUI TU CROIS QUE J'AI PICOLÉ CE SOIR ? » Sanji avait relevé brutalement la tête et croisa enfin le regard abasourdie du brun. Il ne lui fallu qu'une fraction se seconde pour réaliser les conséquences de ses paroles. « Non... enfin c'est pas ce que je... ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Law s'était levé brusquement et remontait déjà les marches sans même le regarder. Le blond senti une boule énorme se foremer dans son ventre, comme s'il allait vomir. Il voulait absolument retenir son ami, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir correctement de sa bouche. Dans un effort surhumain, il se retourna alors que le brun allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

« Law... ». Sa voix était suppliante, sans vraiment qu'il sache ce qu'il attendait du plus âgé.

« Je vais chercher ta veste. Toi tu vas m'attendre dehors ».

« De quoi ? » mais Sanji n'eut pas plus de détail de la part du brun qui disparu immédiatement.

Il resta quelques instants encore assis, sans vraiment comprendre. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression que Law était furieux quand il s'était levé, alors pourquoi lui avait-il demandé cela ? Peut-être avait-il l'intention de le frapper, comme à leur première rencontre, parce qu'il lui avait une fois de plus crié dessus ? Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas passer la fin de ses jours dans cette cage d'escalier. C'est donc avec résignation qu'il se releva et ressorti dans le couloir. Le son amplifié de la musique lui revint immédiatement aux oreilles alors qu'il passa rapidement devant la salle, essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'intention et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors et il fut immédiatement frappé par le vent violent qui faisait rage. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé chez lui pour ne pas importuner Rebecca avec la fumée du tabac. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la soirée prendrait une telle tournure quelques heures plus tôt.

Comme promis, il fut rejoint quelques minutes après par Law qui lui tendis immédiatement sa veste.

« T'as un droit de sortie jusqu'à quelle heure ce soir ? » Il avait demandé ça sans regarder le blond, cherchant visiblement son portable dans sa poche.

Pendant un instant, Sanji fut tenté d'ignorer la question, encore en colère malgré lui contre le brun, mais il se résigna bien vite, réalisant qu'il était bien trop fatigué_et alcoolisé_ pour déclencher une nouvelle bataille. « Deux heures du matin... c'est l'heure à laquelle la soirée est sensée se finir ».

« Très bien. Ça nous laisse de la marge alors ».

« De la marge pour quoi ? ».

Law soupira, visiblement lassé du manque de réaction du blond. « J'ai l'impression qu'on à des choses à se dire tous les deux...et en plus je pense que tu vas bientôt avoir besoin d'une aspirine. Alors on va tranquillement aller jusqu'à chez moi pour mettre les choses au clair et arrêter de se prendre la tête pour rien ».

Sanji, passablement agacé du si peu d'intérêt que semblait avoir le brun pour leur dispute, allait rétorquer mais remarqua que le brun s'éloignait déjà. « Attends ! J'ai pas encore donné mon accord à quoique ce soit je te signale! Et puis on peut pas partir comme ça ! Il faut quand même que j'aille prévenir Rebecca... Et toi ta cavalière ! » Il courrait pratiquement derrière son ami et failli lui rentrer dedans quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde te vois dans cet état ? » Sanji devina tout de suite que Law faisait référence au fait qu'il avait pleuré et rougi immédiatement de honte.

« Et pourquoi on devrait aller chez toi ? »

« Parce que j'habite plus près, que j'ai proposé en premier et que si ton grand-père voit son charmant petit fils débarquer complètement torché avec un homme, t'auras plus aucune chance qu'il croit encore à ton hétérosexualité, homo ! »

« Crétin va... » Sanji décida d'ignorer la chaleur qui s'était propagée en lui instantanément. Il s'en voulait de toujours céder aux caprices de Law.

Le brun ne paru malgré tout pas entendre la réponse. « Et puis...je crois que ça fera vraiment plaisir à Cora-San de te voir ». Il s'était finalement retourné vers le blond et lui adressa son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Law se passa dans un silence presque total. Ils avaient pris un des nombreux taxis qui attendaient patiemment les étudiants à la sortie de la soirée et il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Sanji avant qu'il ne sente la fatigue l'envahir à nouveau. Il avait donc calé sa tête contre la vitre et se laissait bercer par les lumières de la ville qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il reconnu tout de suite le quartier du brun_ le plus sombre de tous en raison des nombreux réverbères brisés_ et vit tout de suite le chauffeur de taxi se crisper derrière son volant. Il les déposa le plus rapidement possible et s'éloigna bien vite, comme s'il avait peur que quelques monstres surgissent s'il restait un instant de plus.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur, Sanji ressentie une certaine appréhension. La même que celle qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds chez le brun et avait fait la connaissance de cette famille si atypique. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu et, pour la première fois, il craignait de n'être plus le bienvenu chez son ami. Il n'eut malgré tout pas le temps de se poser ces questions très longtemps car déjà, ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement que Law ouvrit sans attendre.

Au milieu du salon sur lequel l'entrée donnait directement, Corazon et Doflamingo étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision et visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf devant ce qui semblait être un anime que Sanji ne connaissait pas. L'aîné avait déjà rongé tous les ongles de sa main droite et commençait à attaquer ceux de la main gauche alors que l'autre avait le visage complètement ravagé par de grosses larmes. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir encore remarqué la présence des deux jeunes hommes et il fallu pas moins de deux raclements de gorge de la part de Law et d'une chaussure envoyée à la figure de Doffy pour que les frères se tournent finalement vers les nouveaux venus.

« Law ? Mais pourquoi t'es là si tôt ? Enfin c'est quand même pas à moi de t'apprendre qu'une soirée universitaire ne se termine pas avant minuit ! ». Cora-San essuya rapidement ses yeux avant d'appuyer sur la touche « pause » de la télévision.

« Non seulement t'es revenu sans meuf, mais en plus tu nous fais louper le moment crucial de la compétition ! Tu sers vraiment à rien morveux ! ». Avait ajouté presque immédiatement Doflamingo, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, comme si le programme ne s'était pas arrêté.

«Eu, qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? ». En voyant l'air agacé de Law, Sanji avait posé la première question qui lui était venu à l'esprit. À sa voix, Corazon se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers lui, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec le jeune homme.

« Bon sang, Sanji ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu désolé ! Ça fait si longtemps, comment vas-tu ? » Il parlait à une vitesse folle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part du blond. « En fait on était en train de regarder un DVD qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre de Law. C'est « Yuri On Ice », je ne sais pas si tu connais mais c'est absolument A-DO-RABLE ! Law a toujours eu d'excellents goûts en matière de séries, mais là j'avoue qu'on s'est laissé conquérir et on a pratiquement tout regardé ce soir, pas vrai Doffy ? »

« I'm the king JJ, no one defeats me! ». L'aîné s'était mis à brailler, couvrant complètement la voix de Law qui, rouge comme une tomate, essayait visiblement de faire taire son père à coups de poing dans le ventre.

« Puisque je te dis qu'il peut pas gagner la compétition crétin ! Enfin bref, vous voulez regarder avec nous ? On peut remettre depuis le début si vous voulez ! » Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller en un instant et il commençait déjà à tirer le brun vers le canapé, mais ce dernier se dégagea brusquement.

« Hors de question ! D'ailleurs on va immédiatement aller dans ma chambre » Il dû hausser la voix devant le regard tendancieux des deux frères « PARCE QU'ON A BESOIN DE DISCUTER AU CALME ! ».

« C'est pas juste...ça fait super longtemps qu'on a pas vu Sanji et tu te l'accapares pour toi tout seul ! Tu ressembles à Nezumi, de l'anime que tu caches sous ton lit dans ta chambre : froid et désagréable ! »

« Stoooooooop ! On arrête le débat ! Et si à l'avenir je te surprends encore à aller fouiller dans ma chambre, je te jure que mon prochain tatouage sera au beau milieu de mon front, pour être bien sûr que mon avenir soit complètement foutu ! ». Il n'attendit pas la réponse du blond, visiblement trop choqué pour répondre, et tira Sanji jusqu'à sa chambre, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière eux.

La pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernières fois où il était venu. Machinalement, il se dirigea pour s'asseoir sur le lit et fût immédiatement imité par le brun qui s'écroula presque à côté de lui en soupirant.

« Rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans avoir l'impression de vivre dans un sketch éternel … ».

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il observait son ami qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux, l'air endormi, mais dont la respiration forte trahissait encore une tension.

« Bien. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des questions à me poser ? Alors je t'écoute ».

Sanji n'apprécia pas le ton employé par le brun mais il décida néanmoins de prendre sur lui. L'occasion était trop belle et il avait effectivement une foule de questions au bord des lèvres. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par opter par celle qui le taraudait le plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores depuis des semaines ? ».

« Ça me regarde. Question suivante ? ».

« Tu te fous de moi ! T'as dit que tu répondrais à mes questions ! »

« J'ai dis que je t'écoutais, nuance. Mais si tu décides de le prendre comme ça je peux couper court immédiatement ».

« Très bien, j'ai compris espèce d'andouille ! » Sanji voyait bien que le brun jouait une fois de plus avec ses nerfs pour en finir au plus vite, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as finalement décidé de te montrer à la soirée ? ».

« Cora-San a pris connaissance de l'événement et m'a tanné pour que j'y aille ». Il avait rouvert les yeux mais refusait toujours de regarder le blond directement.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire ça ! Moi aussi, j'arrêtais pas de t'en parler, et c'est pas pour autant que tu semblais décidé ! ».

« Il faut croire que ses arguments était plus convainquant que les tiens ? ».

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu m'as fais venir ici uniquement pour te moquer de moi ? C'était pas la peine tu sais, je me sentais déjà assez pitoyable avant que tu viennes me parler ! ».

« Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que ta superbe cavalière a finalement décidé de te planter au beau milieu de la soirée ? ».

« Laisse Rebecca-Chan en dehors de ça s'il te plaît... Elle n'y est pour rien ! ». Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

« Ah non ? Je l'ai pourtant aperçu en charmante compagnie pendant que tu vidais ta dixième coupe de champagne, tout seul dans ton coin ».

La gifle atterrie sur la joue du brun en un claquement sonore. Sanji resta un instant figé, la paume de sa main toujours sur le visage du brun alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi une seule seconde à son acte et n'avait repris ses esprits qu'au bruit sec et à la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait sur toute la surface de ses doigts.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un vrai connard avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à se parler comme ça ? ».

Law n'avait pas bougé mais lançait à présent un regard brûlant qui déstabilisa complètement Sanji. En un geste, il saisit brusquement le poignet du blond, toujours suspendu à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sanji, qui n'avait pas oublié la menace du brun lors de leur première rencontre de lui briser le bras à leur prochaine altercation, ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Bien sûr, il savait au fond de lui que jamais Law ne lui ferait le moindre mal et s'en voulu immédiatement pour sa réaction quand il vu l'expression de tristesse qu'affichait son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer pour toi de savoir ? » Sa voix était noueuse. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se maîtriser au mieux mais qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Sanji fut étonné du ton sérieux de la question. Bien sûr, il se doutait que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette tournure.

« Mais enfin, tu es mon ami ! Il faut que tu me le dises si quelque chose ne … » Sa réponse resta en suspend. Sans qu'il ne le réalise, Law venait d'approcher ses lèvres de la main du blond pour y déposer un baiser léger. Le contact n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais suffit pour figer complètement le blond sur place.

« Il faut vraiment que j'aille plus loin pour que tu réalises enfin ? » Le brun avait dit cela sans la moindre once d'ironie dans sa voix. Il lançait un regard brûlant au blond et dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se ramener à la raison.

Sanji tremblait pratiquement sur place. Il avait quitté son ami du regard et observait à présent sa main que Law avait embrassé quelques secondes auparavant, comme pour y chercher une explication obscure à la situation. « Tu vas m'expliquer sans détour ce qui se passe, Law ». Sa voix était claire et il se félicita pour avoir réussi à parler d'une traite. « Si c'est une mauvaise blague, un pari ou une référence que j'aurai pas compris, il faut que tu me le dises tout de suite ».

Law sentit bien que Sanji faisait tout pour qu'il lui donne une bonne explication à son geste. Cela se déroulait plus ou moins exactement comme dans les pires scénarios qu'il avait imaginé. Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté de donner raison au blond, de faire mine d'éclater de rire devant lui et de faire croire à une plaisanterie. Il était certain que Sanji aurait fait d'y croire. Pourtant il sentait au fond de lui qu'il en était totalement incapable. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Sanji et fut presque heureux de constater que les yeux bleus le dévisageaient à présent. Il attendit un instant, s'imprégnant de ce qui serait certainement la dernière vision de celui qu'il aimait.

« Non, c'est rien de tout ça. J'ai fais ça parce que je suis tombé amoureux de... » Sanji ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En un instant, il avait bondi hors du lit et s'était précipité pour sortir en trombe de la chambre, renversant à moitié un Corazon et un Doflamingo qui avaient les oreilles pratiquement collées à la porte. Un instant plus tard, les trois entendirent un autre bruit de porte, signe que Sanji venait de quitter l'appartement.

Law sourit tristement, toujours assis sur son lit. Sanji était entré dans sa vie. Il était devenu son ami. Avait complètement fait tomber ses barrières et l'avait finalement quitté. La boucle était bouclée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à une séparation, mais il pouvait déjà sentir que celle-ci ne le laisserait pas indemne.

« Law...je suis vraiment désolé mon grand » Il entendit à peine la voix implorante de son père à son oreille, pas plus qu'il ne sentit son étreinte. Il ne pris même pas la peine de se dégager. Un peu plus loin, toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'aîné des frères se frottait la tête, embêté et visiblement à court d'argument pour la première fois de sa vie. Et pour cause : il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

À un kilomètre de là, Sanji continuait toujours à courir, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! J'avoue que j'aurai aimé continu encore un peu l'histoire, mais cela aurait encore considérablement repoussé la date de publication (qui a plus que largement trop tardé). Je m'arrête donc ici pour cette fois, mais avec en tête déjà pratiquement l'intégralité du chapitre suivant (ce qui, je l'espère, me facilitera un peu la tâche).

Comme précisé plus haut, je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et j'espère vous retrouver un long moment tout au long de cette histoire !


End file.
